Spider-Man: The Young Avenger
by Starkiller93
Summary: All it took was a simple spider bite and Peter Parker's life changes forever. Watch as he tries to balance High School, a job, a girlfriend (which is a whole other can of worms...or should it be ants?), oh, and being a big time superhero who's a member of The Avengers...sort of.
1. Prologue

_**Here it is, another Spidey fic as promised. This time, the web head will be on his home turf in the Marvel Universe. This is great for me since I can be a bit more loose with the continuity here. This particular universe I've set up will be an amalgam of the MCU, Ultimate and 616, and at the time of this prologue (which takes place roughly one year before the events of the actual story) the Avengers, X-Men, Fantastic Four and even the Defenders have all been active for quite a while. Certain characters will have their comic attire while others will have their movie costumes (Like Cap will have his Age of Ultron/Civil War costume, Iron Man's default armor will be the Mark 46. Meanwhile the X-Men and Fantastic Four characters will be more like their comic counterparts and Thor will have his Marvel Now costume.) Unfortunately there won't be any Spidey action until the next chapter, this is just to establish the relationship between our two main characters.**_

 _ **All characters are owned by Marvel Comics.**_

Prologue

 **Midtown High School, Queens NY**

A perfect day that immediately goes to hell. That is the life that 14 year old Peter Parker lives. Here he was getting to ready to have an important chat with Liz Allan, the most popular girl in school, and from out of nowhere her boyfriend, Eugene "Flash" Thompson, shows up and is now grabbing the brown-haired boy by his dark blue sweater, ever ready to smash his glasses in his face.

"You mind telling me why you're talking to my girl Parker?" Flash asks.

Peter, with a look of fear, answers, "Look, Flash, I'm not trying to come onto Liz. I was tasked by Mr. Harris to tutor her. I'm just reminding her of her that we need to meet after school so we can review for the test that's on Friday."

"Liz has better things to do than hang out with nerds like you," the blonde haired boy scoffs. He then turns to his girlfriend, "Ain't that right Liz?"

"I…" The brown haired girl stammers.

"But Flash, it's really important that Liz passes this test. She can't afford to fail any of her classes, especially if she's going to stay on the cheerleading squad."

"Oh, so now you're calling my girl dumb?" Flash rhetorically asks. "You think just because she's not a bookworm like you that she's not on your level?"

"Flash you know that's not…"

"That's it Parker, it's clobberin' time."

As Flash raises his fist, and prepares to punch out Peter, a young female voice shouts out to him, "HEY, ASSHOLE."

The two boys turn around to see a girl that about their age, with blonde hair that is in a ponytail and blue eyes. She wears a red, plaid, buttoned up long sleeve shirt, with a black T-shirt underneath, some jeans and white slip on shoes.

The girl gives Flash a scowl, "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

The blonde haired boy blinks for a moment and laughs, "Someone my own…Have you looked in a mirror lately Lang? You're barely even the size of a Hobbit."

This made the girl even more angry, she hated it when people make fun of her size. She speaks again, "Okay then, how about this? Leave the boy alone, or else."

"Or else what? You gonna call The Avengers and snitch on me? Or is it just your dad, who is no one's favorite Avenger? Ooh, what's he gonna do, is he gonna shrink down so I can gladly step on him?"

The blonde girl was getting angrier by the minute.

"Seriously, how is a guy like him on The Avengers? What use is a guy who shrinks anyway? It's no wonder your mom divorced his ass. Forget about the fact that he's an ex con."

The young girl now begins to form a fist on each hand and she grits her teeth.

* * *

 **One hour later…**

"So," Captain America says has he appears near the door to the principal's office. "You got into a fight, and now you're sitting in a room waiting for your parents to pick you up. Now I get it, you were provoked, that person you punched made you very angry and you didn't want whatever he or she said to slide, but by retaliating, you are only doing what they wanted you to do. In the end, it's the person you punched who ends up winning. Don't let something like words force you to do something you will regret. If you really want to prove that you're better than that person, just ignore them. Eventually they will leave you alone for good." _**(A/N)**_

As one of the many PSA videos this school has plays on the TV, Cassandra Lang is sitting on a chair across from it with her arms folded. Three seats down is Flash Thompson with a prominent black-eye on the right side of his face.

As she was watching the TV, Cassie sighs, "If only it was that easy Cap."

Suddenly, a woman in her 40s walks through the door. She has short blonde hair and blue eyes, she wears a simple light green T-shirt, some jeans and green converses. Cassie looks up and recognizes the woman as her mother, Peggy Rae Burdick (formerly Lang). Peggy sees her daughter, she crosses her arms and gives a look of disappointment.

"Cassie, I can't believe you," the blonde woman says as she and her daughter enter the school hallway. "A three day suspension, is this really how you want your entire freshman year to go?"

"You don't understand Mom," Cassie responds. "He was going to punch this one kid's lights out. I had to step in."

"And you think, giving that boy a black-eye is your way of solving the problem?"

The younger blonde doesn't answer.

Peggy then sighs, "Cassie, you can't just go around getting into fights. You're in high school now, which means there are actual consequences for your actions, consequences that could affect you in the long run. You don't want to end up like your father, do you?"

Cassie then looks back at her mother, "You mean going out there and helping people, being a hero? Absolutely."

Peggy was silent for a few seconds until, "Look, just…simmer down on the violence okay? Whatever that boy said, don't let it get to you. You have a bright future ahead of you kiddo, I don't want you to see it go to waste."

Now it was Cassie's turn to sigh, "Okay Mom."

Peggy puts a hand on her daughter's shoulder and gives her a playful nudge, "Now come on, let's go get your things and head home."

"Okay," the younger blonde says as she and her mother walk down the hall.

* * *

 **Three days later…**

Peter sits at a table in the cafeteria all by his lonesome.

He gets himself lost in a book on chemical compounds when suddenly, "Is this seat taken?"

The brunette boy looks up and sees that it's none other than that girl from several days ago, the one who saved his skin. Peter opens his mouth, but no words came out. No one has asked to sit with him before, much less a girl, who Peter will admit is incredibly attractive. Having no clue as to what to say, he resorts to just shaking his head, encouraging the girl that it was okay to sit with him.

Cassie sits on the chair across from him and then says, "I like your shirt by the way."

Peter looks down and sees that, underneath his green, buttoned up, short sleeve shirt, he is wearing a black T-shirt with a black and white image of Bruce Lee on the front.

"Oh, uh, thanks," says Peter. "I take it you're a fan?"

"Oh, totally, I watched almost all of his movies with my dad. "Fist of Fury" would have to be my favorite."

""The Big Boss" for me," Peter says back. "You ever watched "Game of Death"?"

"You mean the movie he never got to finish? No, that's probably the only one I didn't see."

"I have it on DVD."

Cassie gasped at the fact, "You have GOT to let me borrow it."

Peter chuckles at this, "I'll be sure to bring it tomorrow. Word of advice though, just fast forward to the part where he climbs the tower and he wears the yellow jumpsuit. That's when it has the real Bruce Lee, and not just some cheap stunt double. That and it is hands down the best scene in the movie."

"I'll take you word for it."

After some awkward silence, Peter then says, "So, uh, thanks for saving my bacon a while back. It sucks that you got suspended for it."

Cassie just shrugs, "What can I say? I hate bullies. I used to get picked on in Elementary School because of how short I am."

Peter nods, "Well, I hope you were able to get those notes I sent you in the mail on some of the subjects we went over while you weren't here. You know, so you won't fall behind. I know I'm not in all of your classes but…"

The blonde girl perks up, "Wait, that was you?"

Now it was the brunette boy's turn to shrug, "It was the least I can do after what you did for me."

Cassie now smiles warmly, "Wow, thanks." Now her smile turns into a look of guilt. "You'll have to forgive me, I never actually got your name. I know, a couple months into our freshman year and I still don't know anybody's names around here."

Peter chuckles again, "That's okay, I'm used to it by now." He then takes out his hand, "Peter Parker."

Cassie takes the hand and shakes it, "Cassandra Lang, but you can call me Cassie."

As the brunette boy lets go of her hand, he says, "Oh, believe me, I know exactly who you are. You're Ant-Man's daughter right?"

Cassie now sighs, "Yep, also known as "nobody's favorite Avenger"."

"Don't listen to Flash, I'm sure there are people out there who love your dad."

Cassie raises an eyebrow, "Yeah? And who's YOUR favorite Avenger?"

Peter looks to the side and says in a low voice, "…Iron Man."

"I rest my case."

"But…but…that's not to say I think your dad is lame. The suit he wears, it was originally designed and worn by Dr. Hank Pym right? That guy is also one of my heroes. I thought his work on Pym Particles were great. I mean, being able to shrink anything down to size, it would definitely make moving luggage so much easier. And…and the things you can find when you're ant-size that you may not have found when you're regular size, it's one of the reasons why I love "Honey I Shrunk the Kids" so much…Well…that and Rick Moranis is a freaking treasure. Then there's the part where the Pym Particles can let you keep your regular strength intact when you're small. Which makes perfect sense as to why he's called Ant-Man, because ants are known to be very strong. They can lift things up to 10-50 times their own weight and…"

Peter's rambling was interrupted by a giggle from Cassie.

The brunette boy's face fell and he lowers his head, "Sorry."

Now Cassie's face falls, "Sorry? For what?"

"I'm probably boring you with my "nerd-talk". Whenever something science related is brought up, I can't help myself."

Peter then feels a hand on top of his. He looks up and sees Cassie with a reassuring smile on her face.

"No, it's okay," she now says. "I like that you're really smart. The way you were able to answer all of the teacher's questions in Bio, I thought that was impressive."

This elicits a small smile from Peter.

"And you shouldn't listen to Flash either. I think being a bookworm is a good thing. That just tells me that, in your future, you could be the next Reed Richards, Hank Pym, and yes, even Tony Stark."

With that, Peter fully smiles and puts his other hand on top of Cassie's, "Thanks Cassie."

The blonde girl felt her cheeks warm up for some reason, but she brushes it off and just nods.

After staring at each other awkwardly for several seconds, they eventually let go of each other's hands. Peter clears his throat and then asks, "So uh, since your dad's an Avenger, does that mean you were able to meet any of the others."

Cassie nods again, "Oh, of course. Cap is pretty cool…when he's not lecturing me of course. He was able to teach me some self-defense."

Peter chuckles, "I guess that explains how you were able to lay out Flash no problem."

Cassie also chuckles, "Yeah, well…Ooh, I also ran into Thor once or twice. He's mostly off-world so it's rare when I actually get to see him. I met Hawkeye one time, he's cool too. Then there's the Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver, the former being much nicer, and I even met The Vision. My dad's current girlfriend, Hope, you might know her as The Wasp, she's really nice too."

"Wow, so, uh, I know you probably get this question all the time but..."

"You want to meet them?" Cassie asks with a sly grin.

Peter sheepishly nods, which elicits another giggle from the blonde.

"Even if I wanted to, I can't."

This made the brunette boy confused, "What? Why?"

Cassie now sighs, "You can thank my mom for that. You see, every month, I was able to spend one weekend at Avengers Mansion, but then my mom thought spending time over there would be too dangerous, what with the constant supervillain attacks and whatnot. So she sued my dad for sole custody of me…and won."

Peter lowers his head in guilt, "I'm…I'm sorry. It must be pretty rough, having divorced parents."

"It is."

"So, despite that, you still get to see your dad from time to time, right?"

"I do, but not as often as I used to."

Peter just nods.

"I bet your parents fared much better than mine did."

"Um, actually…"

"What?"

"My parents died when I was very young…Plane crash."

This shocked the blonde girl, "Oh. Oh my God, I'm…I'm so sorry."

Peter immediately gave her some reassurance, "No, no it's okay. I've made peace with it years ago. Besides, my aunt and uncle take care of me now, and I love them just as much as they love me."

"Do you remember anything about your parents?"

"Just that my dad was a Bio-engineer, his research is what got me into science in the first place. Don't know much about my mom though…"

"Did they love each other?"

"My aunt and uncle say that they did, very much."

"Then you were lucky. My parents don't even want to be in the same room together."

"But they still love you right?"

"They do."

"Then that's all that matters."

Cassie now smiles, "Thanks Peter."

Peter also smiles.

And just like that, a friendship was born. After their conversation in the cafeteria, Peter and Cassie began to talk to each other more, eventually it had gotten to the point where the two began to hang out. They've done a lot of things, like doing homework together and watching really old movies. Peter introduced Cassie to another friend of his, Harry Osborn. To the blonde girl, Harry seems like an okay guy, and it's clear that he and Peter share some sort of a bond. At one point, the two teens introduced each other to their parents and legal guardians. Peter had the pleasure of meeting Cassie's mother and step-father. They both seemed like nice people…at least when you're not talking about Cassie's biological father who Peter has yet to meet. Then Cassie got to meet Peter's aunt and uncle, and they all got along real fast. From that point on, the two of them became the best of friends, they were nearly inseparable. The whole school notice this too, and begin to place bets on when they're going to get serious. For Peter, things were starting to look up for him, he got a new friend who appreciates him for who he is, and will have his back every step of the way. Freshman year was looking pretty sweet. Sophomore year on the other hand was a different story, and it all started with a simple field trip…

* * *

 _ **(A/N) For those of you who aren't big on the Cap PSA's in Spider-Man: Homecoming, don't worry, this is a one time thing.**_

* * *

 _ **So if you haven't already guessed it by now, Spidey's main squeeze in this story will be none other than Cassie Lang aka Stature (Or I guess Stinger now, but here she'll have the Stature persona). I got this idea after reading aspiringactor's story Spider-Man: Greatest of Them All. I thought the Peter/Cassie pairing in that fic had a lot of potential, so I figured, why not? I'll take a crack at it. And of course, if Stature is going to be in this story, you can bet the rest of the Young Avengers are going to be a part of it too. Don't worry, it's not going to be like the Ultimate Spider-Man cartoon where most of the focus was on his team. There will be moments where Peter will venture off on his own, and that's where the "Ultimate" stuff will come in. So yeah, this is going to be one of those, "I'm gonna do the Ultimate Spider-Man cartoon but better" fics, which I know most writers here have done already, but this is my take on it. And, hey, if you liked Ultimate Spider-Man the show, great, my biggest problem just comes from the name alone. I mean to have the show be called that and not have anything to do with the comic in which that name spawned from, as a fan I felt kinda gypped.**_

 _ **As for the Young Avengers aspect of the story, their origin will be the same for the most part, but there will be some changes, and by that I mean I'm going to have to nix stories like Avengers: Disassembled (Which is a shame because I really like that story). Mainly because I want The Avengers to be more prominent, especially when it comes to mentoring/training our heroes...and I kinda want Scott Lang to live (You can blame the Ant-Man movie and Nick Spencer's run for my newfound love for the character).**_

 _ **Be sure to tune in next chapter, where we fast forward to about a year and Peter is only weeks into his web-slinging career (we all know the origin already so there's no point in retelling it). Meanwhile, the Young Avengers are going to make a splash of their own and will grab some media attention, putting them under The Avengers and SHIELD's radar.**_

 _ **Remember to leave a comment with your thoughts on the story so far. The next chapter of Hope and Responsibility will be out sometime next week. Until next time...**_


	2. Tracking the Kingpin

_**I promise the next chapter of The World According to Peter Parker and Karen Starr will be uploaded sometime this week. I just happened to have gotten done with the next chapter of this story first.**_

 _ **Alright, so now with the prologue out of the way, the real story can begin. The first few chapters will be a mix between the second arc of Ultimate Spider-Man and the first arc of Young Avengers. Unforunately, the Young Avengers will get a mention in this chapter and Spidey won't cross paths with them until chapter 4 (at least that's what I'm shooting for). This chapter takes place one year after the events of the prologue, so Peter and Cassie are now sophomores in high school and the events of Ultimate Spider-Man's first arc was only a few weeks ago.**_

Chapter 1: Tracking the Kingpin

 **SHIELD Helicarrier: One year later…**

An African American male, with an eyepatch and wearing a long black trenchcoat, places a recent edition of the Daily Bugle newspaper on the table where three men sat. One was a man, with blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a very patriotic outfit. Another was a dark haired, man with a goatee, wearing a fancy black blazer with a red dress shirt underneath, black dress pants and dress shoes. The third and final male has short, strawberry blonde hair, and is wearing a red and black jumpsuit. On the table close to him is a fancy looking metal helmet. These three men were Steve Rogers, Tony Stark and Scott Lang, Captain America, Iron Man and Ant-Man respectively. Steve and Tony received a call from Nick Fury at Avengers Tower, telling them to come to the SHIELD Helicarrier for an important situation. Scott, who had stumbled upon the conversation between his two fellow Avengers and the Director of SHIELD, insisted he tag along…because why not? Steve and Tony both shrug their shoulders and let Scott come with them.

Tony was the first read the newspaper out loud, "Who are the Young Avengers?"

On the newspaper was an image of what looks to be four young boys, in colorful costumes, rescuing people from a burning building.

The billionare playboy/superhero looks over at Fury, "Hate to break it to you Nick, but they're not one of ours. We normally recruit people who are old enough to drink."

"Yeah, I can barely keep track of who's on the team myself, but I know for a fact that I've never seen these kids before," says Scott.

Steve remains silent, as he looks at one particular kid in the photo. This one is a male wearing a very familiar red and blue jumpsuit and mask. Just looking at the boy brought back some memories…Terrible memories.

"That armor one of them is wearing…" Tony continues. "I want to know where he got it."

"What's the matter Tony?" Scott asks with a smirk. "Still not used to people stealing your shit? I mean, Hank had something like this happen to him only once, and he was perfectly cool with it…At least when I told him why I stole it in the first place. Or is it the fact that the person who took it this time is someone no older than my daughter?"

Tony glares at his fellow Avenger, "First of all, I've upped the security a bit since the last time I've gotten my tech stolen. Second of all, this is armor the likes of which I have never seen before. It looks…ahead of its time."

"Well whoever these kids are, they seem to be huge fans of yours if they're dressing up like you guys," says Fury "Still, while I've grown accustomed of new superheroes coming out of the woodwork, the fact that these new capes are just a bunch of kids with no real training worries me."

"So, what, you want us to look into this too?" asks Tony. "Don't you already have us looking to see what the deal is with that "Spider-Guy" that's swinging around New York?"

Scott perks up at this, "Wait, you mean the same "Spider-Guy" that was at my daughter's school a couple weeks back, fighting some kind of goblin creature? My ex called me one time and told me all about it…and then blamed me for all of it, thinking that the goblin monster is one of MY villains."

Tony looks over at Scott with a raised eyebrow, "You have villains?"

"As a matter of fact I…"

"Who are not Hank's?"

"Well…there was Darren Cross…"

"Yeah, but you only fought him once, and that was to save Cassie's life. He's been presumed dead ever since. He has a son sure, but let's be real here, he is NO Ezekiel Stane."

"I fought Wizard at one point."

"He normally fights the Fantastic Four."

"The Leader?"

"He fights the Hulk."

"…Batroc the Leaper?"

Tony just pinches the bridge of his nose.

Fury decides to cut in, "Look, all I'm asking is that you find these "Young Avengers", on top of trying to learn more about this "Spider-Man". And when you do find them…I want you to shut them down. These kids are WAY too young to be doing this kinda shit. They're gonna end up getting someone…or themselves…killed."

With that, Steve gets up from his seat and finally speaks, "Consider it done Fury."

The first Avenger then walks out of the room, leaving Tony and Scott dumbfounded.

Fury just sighs, "I guess seeing that one kid wearing "that" uniform is a bit of a sore spot. The last kid to wear that costume…Well…let's just say I can't blame Cap for agreeing with me on this."

Tony continues to look at the doorway his fellow Avenger/friend just walked out of, "Yeah, well, that last mission involving Ultron didn't really help matters either. It's been haunting him ever since. If only Vision hadn't decided to face those upgraded drones on his own. Wanda's been taking it pretty hard…and Clint…"

"Barton was never the type of guy who would just blindly follow orders…even if those orders came from Cap," says Fury. "But he did what he had to do to shut Ultron down. Shame he never made it out of that fortress before it all went kablooey. You guys said you never found a body?"

"We searched everywhere, was even wearing my latest armor and it didn't pick up anything."

"Well, if there's one thing I learned after years of experience, if there's no corpse, then the guy's alive."

* * *

 **Manhattan, NY**

"So did you hear about this new superhero team?" Cassie asks over the phone. "I heard they saved a bunch of people from a burning building."

Peter chuckles, "Cass, you do know I just recently got a job at the Daily Bugle, of course I heard about them."

"Yeah, yeah, you can brag about your cool web designer job some other time. Now back to these Young Avengers, what do you think of them?"

"Well, they're alright I guess. It's actually pretty cool that there are more heroes that around our age…at least I think they're our age. What are your thoughts on these guys?"

"…I think I want to join them."

Peter had to do a double take on his friend's statement, "I'm sorry Cass, I'm not sure I heard you right. I thought I heard you say you wanted to join the Young Avengers."

"Yep, you heard right."

"Doesn't that require you to have…I don't know…superpowers?"

"Not really, there are plenty of heroes on the Avengers who don't have powers. Besides, I'm sure my dad has a spare Ant-Man suit I can use."

"Assuming your dad lets you have it, and what about your mom? There's a reason why she doesn't let you hang out at Avengers Tower anymore."

"Peter, ever since I was a little girl, all ever wanted was to be just like my dad. When I first found out he was a superhero, and what he did in order to become one, I thought it was the coolest thing ever. He became MY hero, and I idolized him ever since. This whole "Young Avengers" thing looks like a perfect opportunity for me to get myself out there and help out the little guy. If I can somehow find these guys, maybe they can help me sneak into Avengers Tower and I can "borrow" one of my dad's spare Ant-Man costumes."

"Well, good luck with that."

"You joke, but I mean it…Are those car horns I hear? Where are you anyway? I thought you said you were doing homework."

"Oh, yeah, uh, I was, but Aunt May wanted me to go to the convenience store not too far from where I live to get some eggs for her. It's just a small trip, won't take long."

"…Well, I'll go on ahead and finish up on my homework too before my mom yells at me again. See you at school tomorrow?"

"You bet."

As soon as Peter ends the call, he hangs his head in guilt. He had just lied to his best friend…again, he is not running an errand for his aunt. Instead, he is sitting on a rooftop in one of the most dangerous parts of Manhattan waiting for a bunch of thugs to show up. And just how did he get in this situation? Well it all started a few weeks back when he went on a school field trip to OSCORP. Everything was going great, until suddenly, from out of nowhere, a small spider crawls onto Peter's hand…and bites him. The brunette boy was able to get the spider off of him, to which Kong was willing to finish the job by stepping on it. However, once Peter was bit, his hand started to have a burning sensation, and he faints, with the last thing he sees being a bunch of shocked classmates (or laughing in Flash's case) and an utterly terrified Cassie.

This immediately snowballed into a series of unfortunate events, like finding out that there was something funky going on with that spider, and now he suddenly has spider powers. Because of his newfound abilities he ends up on the school basketball team, he also uses them to get a job at the wresting circuit (of course he had to make himself a costume so no one would recognize him _**(A/N)**_ ), and then he learns a lesson about using his new abilities responsibly, when his uncle gets murdered because, days prior, he didn't stop the crook who killed him when he had the chance.

So now here he is, making up for past mistakes and living with a philosophy that his father had upheld. For the past few weeks, he's been stopping robberies, muggings, you name it. He even got into a huge brawl with some kind of monster who attacked his school, a monster that attacked Harry the previous night, by murdering his mother and burning down his home…Oh, and that monster could quite possibly be Harry's dad, who was rumored to have died in an explosion at OSCORP the day prior to that. Is it possible there could be some kind of connection? Doesn't matter anyway, since Harry had to move to another state after the incident, so any chance of asking him what the deal was with that goblin creature was up in smoke.

What matters is what is happening right now. Before handing him over to the authorities, Peter took the wallet of the burglar who killed his uncle. Using his newfound resources, courtesy of his new job as a web designer for the Daily Bugle, he was able to discover that his uncle's killer, who according to his ID is known as Dennis Carradine, is part of an organized crime circle that is run by none other than Wilson Fisk, who happens to go by another name: the Kingpin. With the information that was given, Peter made it his mission to find this Kingpin and bring him and his entire criminal empire to their knees. Easier said than done, and this is why he didn't want to tell Cassie, because if her desire to want to join the Young Avengers and become a superhero wasn't any indication, there was no doubt in Peter's mind that his friend would want a piece of the action, and putting her in that kind of danger is the last thing he wants on his mind…That and he doesn't want to feel the wrath of both Cassie's mother and step-father, especially since both of them aren't very "Pro-Spider-Man".

This ultimately brings him to Hell's Kitchen, where some of the most ruthless of New York's criminal underworld hang out. Peter knew about a certain group of gangsters that live in this neighborhood, and he wanted to track them down and get some answers from them. He was able to find two of the men he was looking for and overhears a conversation between them about something going down at an abandoned warehouse on West 45th street. Peter makes his way to said warehouse where he casually waits for a group of shady characters to show up. In fact, here they are now. Approaching the warehouse were three men. One was a man with short, sleek brown hair wearing a fancy suit, another was some Indiana Jones cosplayer, and the third was a big, bald black guy with baggy jeans and a red hoodie.

After confirming these are the perps he was looking for, Peter puts on a pair of goggles, then puts a red mouthless mask over his head and finally puts his hood up. "Showtime."

* * *

"I wonder why Mr. Big wanted all of us to come here," asks the big guy. "Is it really that important?"

"Who knows, who cares," the Indiana Jones cosplayer says in a southern accent. "The sooner we get this discussion over with the better."

"Say, how about when we get done with this meeting, we go knock over that Dairy Queen across the street," says the fancy suit guy.

The other two men look at him in confusion and the Indy lookalike says, "Uh…why?"

"No reason, I just want to."

"There HAS to be a reason," the big guy interjects.

The fancy suit guy sighs, "Fine, I applied for a job there a long time ago, they never called me back."

"How long ago was that?" asks the Indy lookalike.

"…Way back in high school."

The other two men look at each other and laugh.

The big guy says, "Man, that's petty."

Then the Indy lookalike says, "Yeah, and besides, if you want to go around and stir shit, you have to give the Kingpin's okay first."

"Fancy Suit guy" shrugs it off, "Pfft, why should I need the Kingpin's permission to do something?"

"Well you know how he gets when you do stuff behind his back. You REALLY don't want to piss him off."

"So what, Ox here can take him, right big guy?"

"Hell yeah," the big man known as Ox says with glee.

"Have you ever met the Kingpin?" The Indy lookalike asks Ox.

"…No."

"Well I have, and trust me, you can't take him."

"See, now I want to. You done challenged me. I mean, when was the last time he's ever been in a fight before? Like an ACTUAL fist fight."

"Yeah, Montana," "Fancy Suit Guy" chimes in. "Nowadays he's all "Mr. Legitimate Business." It's probably been a while since he ever got his hands dirty."

"I'm serious guys," the Indy lookalike known as Montana says. "You shouldn't even joke like that, you never know who's listening."

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, Spider-Man swoops in from the top of the entrance and drop kicks the three men inside, "Hey, can I join your little club? What do I have to do to become a member?"

The three men who were on the ground look to see who got the drop on them, and Montana yells to "Fancy Suit Guy", "WASTE HIM."

"Fancy Suit Guy" pulls out a gun and starts shooting at Spider-Man to which the costumed teenager dodges with ease.

"Who is this guy?" asks Ox.

"Oh come on," says Spider-Man. "You guys don't read the papers? Ah, who am I kidding, you guys seem like the type who read the "Funnies" column. Well, I know all about you guys, you're the Enforcers. The Ox, Montana and "Fancy Dan" Crenshaw."

The spider themed teen fires a web-line that knocks the gun out of Fancy Dan's hand.

Montana decides to take matters into his own hands and takes out his whip, "Congratulations, you know your TruTV."

"Well, it's way more interesting than anything that's on MTV," Spider-Man quips as he dodges the whip.

Ox comes running in and takes a swing at the spider hero. Spider-Man dodges and delivers a punch to the larger man's gut…hurting his hand in the process. As Spider-Man is holding his throbbing wrist, Ox delivers a punch to his own, knocking the costumed teenager back and right into Fancy Dan. Montana takes his whip and wraps it around Spider-Man's neck.

"Let's get him outta here, quickly," he says as he chokes the spider hero with his whip.

"Naw, let's have some fun with him first," says Ox. "I need the exercise."

"No, listen, this is a fed trick. Let's just get him outta here."

"Look at him, can't believe you got the cahones to walk around in a getup like that."

As Spider-Man struggles to breath, Montana continues, "Th…This is trouble, throw him out the door and bolt it behind him."

"The feds? Come on man, you're getting paranoid. This is just some dork in a cheesy costume looking for a little piece of the action. One thing's for sure, this guy ain't no Daredevil. Let's say we have some fun, like the good old days."

As Ox raises his fist, Spider-Man leaps out of the way and dodges the incoming punch, making Ox hit Fancy Dan instead. The wall crawler then wraps the other end of the whip around Montana's hand and he yanks him towards Ox, knocking them both against the wall where he proceeds to web them up against it.

Then Spider-Man lifts up Fancy Dan, "Guh…Now you…guh…you go over there with your friends, you pain in the tushie."

He then throws him towards the other two Enforcers, making him stick to the webbing that was embedding them.

"Ugh, what is this stuff?" Ox comments.

"Okay," says Spider-Man, grasping his throat as he speaks, trying to find his voice after being choked. "Now that I've got your…guh…undivided attention, I only have one simple request. The Kingpin, I know you weirdos work for him, and I want you guys to take me to him."

Then, all of a sudden, there was clapping. Spider-Man looks over his shoulder and he sees another man in a blue fedora and business suit.

"Bravo," he says as he takes the cigarette out of his mouth. "Gotta say, I'm impressed. Efficient, straight to the point, but let me ask you a question? You came here to get us to give up the Kingpin, to take you to him. THAT'S your big plan?"

"Uh…more or less," Spider-Man answers.

"Uh-huh."

"I'm sorry, who are you?"

"Kind of a weak plan, don't you think?"

"Who are you?" the spider hero says in a more serious tone.

"What do you want with the Kingpin?"

"That's between me and him."

"Fedora Man" tosses away his cigarette, "Well, whatever your reason is, if you want the Kingpin, you're going about it the wrong way. See, just because we work his territory doesn't mean we get to hang out with him. This isn't his clubhouse. You want to get at him? I'll tell you. You find something he wants…something he loves and just…try to keep it from him. THAT, he hates more than anything. It's no big secret that the Kingpin, Wilson Fisk, will be throwing a gala fundraiser at his office Friday night. It's a real M.V.P./V.I.P. shindig. Very legit. What you don't know is that this little shindig is a very important step for him. It's very. important. to his future. I'm actually curious to see what an event like this could offer for someone of your unique abilities."

"And you're telling me this why?" Spider-Man seriously asks.

"Fedora Man" grins, "Well, just because we have to work for him, doesn't mean we have to have his best interests at heart."

Before the wall crawler could say anything else, he hears someone shout, "FREEZE."

He turns around and sees two cops, a man and a woman, storming inside, guns in hand.

The man was the first to speak, "FBI, hands in the…Oh my God."

"It's him," the woman says. "It's that…Spider-Man guy." She then reaches for her walkie-talkie "Calling 99-CC for backup. This is niner-niner, our cover has been terminated, we need backup ASAP."

"W…wait, it's not what you think," Spider-Man says has he waves his hands defensively.

The male FBI agent speaks, "Hands in the air."

The wall crawler remains motionless, he doesn't know what to do in this situation.

"I told you this place was tapped," Montana shouts from behind.

"Hands in the air," the female FBI agent demands.

Spider-Man remains still.

"I MEAN IT."

And in a matter of seconds, the costumed teenager leaps into the air and vaults over the two FBI agents, "Gee, would you look at the time, I'm gonna miss my train." He leaps out the door while the two agents open fire on him.

After he was gone the woman turns to her partner, "Should…we call for backup?"

* * *

 **Midtown High School**

" _Oh, you got to be kidding me."_ Peter says as he looks over at the newspaper that reads: "SPIDER-MAN: MOB MENACE" while sitting by himself at the lunch table. _"Not one mention of those Enforcer guys. Those are known criminals, convicted felons, and I'M the menace? Seriously? Okay, so maybe I did just barge in and started a fight for no good reason…Okay, I had a good reason, but they didn't know that. Man, last night was an embarrassment. I mean, what was I thinking? I can't just go in half-cocked like that. I need to start using my head. These guys are the big time, and I'm acting like it's preschool hour."_

Peter flips through the paper and sees another article, this time about these "Young Avengers". While he was busy picking fights in Hell's Kitchen, they were stopping a jewelry store robbery somewhere near Greenwich Village. It lead to a 10 block car chase until one of the Young Avengers shot lightning at the tires, causing the car to swerve out of control and crash into a nearby pizza parlor. The theft was averted and the crooks were apprehended, but there was also hundreds of dollars-worth of property damage. Thankfully, no one was hurt before, during or after the chase, but that didn't stop the Bugle for criticizing this new team for how sloppily they handled the situation.

Peter just sighs after reading the article, "Well, at least I wasn't the only one who had a rough night."

The spider themed hero sees a lunch tray being placed down in front of him. He looks up to see that it's Cassie sitting down to eat lunch with him.

With her signature sunny smile on her face, she asks, "And just what do you have there Mr. Parker?"

"Oh, this?" Peter says as he looks down at the newspaper, "Just some junk that would put Fox News to shame."

Cassie turns the paper over so she could look at it properly, and she sees the front page article. She then gives a look of disgust and tosses the paper back at her friend. "Ugh, you're not wrong. I can't believe my mom and stepdad believe some of this crap."

Peter looks at Cassie in curiosity, "So…you don't think Spider-Man is a criminal like what most people are saying?"

"Hell no, I actually thought he was trying to protect our school from that…goblin thing. I know what I saw. He was trying to get it away from the people."

Peter puts his arms on the table and looks to the side, _"Well, not before he tackled me out of the building…"_

"I mean, I don't know who he is or where he came from, but I'm glad he showed up when he did. Would I have loved to see the school get blown up? Absolutely, but not when there's still people inside."

Peter lightly laughs, "I wouldn't want to see it get blown up period."

Cassie rolls her eyes in amusement, "Of course you don't "Mr. Straight-A Future Valedictorian"."

"Don't sell yourself short Cass, you're way smarter than you give yourself credit for."

The young blonde just gives a small smile, "Anyway, about this Spider-Man guy, I do think he's one of the good guys. Ever since the incident, I've been watching YouTube videos of his heroics."

"Yeah, well, not everyone here shares your opinion…well…everyone besides Kong, guy won't shut up about how cool he is."

"Yeah, but Kong also follows the rest of his jock friends around like a lovesick puppy."

"Let's not forget he's utterly terrified of you after what you did to Flash last year."

"*Giggles* There's that too."

When Cassie reaches for her small bag of cool ranch Doritos, Peter asks, "Uh, can I have a chip?"

The blonde pauses from eating her chip and give her friend a puppy dog look, "Aw, did someone forget their lunch money again?"

"Actually, a guy at the newsstand hustled me out of it after he caught me reading this paper for free."

After putting the chip in her mouth, Cassie hands over the bag, "Here."

Peter grabs the bag and eats a chip. He then looks at his friend and notices her nervous smile, "What?"

Cassie looks to the side and says, "Oh, nothing, it's just that…there was something I've been meaning to ask you."

"Uh, yeah, sure, I'm all ears."

Cassie doesn't look at the spider hero but she presses on, "Do you want to hang out on Friday? Maybe see a movie?"

As Peter swallows another chip, so he doesn't speak with his mouth full, he says, "Yeah, of course, that sounds great."

Cassie looks over at her friend and gives a bright smile.

Then Peter says, "So, by Friday you mean Friday night?"

"Well duh, what, you think we were gonna skip school? I know how you get with your perfect attendance record, though you've been slipping these last few weeks, always showing up late."

"Oh, well uh, you know, after I lost Uncle Ben, I've been pretty out of it."

Cassie puts her hand on top of Peter, "I'm just screwing with you Pete, I totally get it. I miss him too you know."

Peter smiles, "I know."

Upon seeing her friend's smile, Cassie started to get butterflies in her stomach. She does a fake cough and changes the subject, "So, uh, anyway, about Friday night, I'm gonna warn you right now that I'M going to be the one who picks the movie."

Peter rolls his eyes but smiles anyway, "Yep, I knew that was coming."

However, a red flag was raised in the wall crawler's brain, as he remembered something "Fedora Man" had said just last night.

 _"It's no big secret that the Kingpin, Wilson Fisk, will be throwing a gala fundraiser at his office Friday night. It's a real M.V.P./V.I.P. shindig. Very legit."_

Apparently he already has plans, so he has no choice but to reschedule his quality time with Cassie.

"Uh, Cass," Peter spoke. "How about we change it to Saturday night?"

Cassie now has a look of curiosity, "You're busy on Friday?"

"Unfortunately I am. I have…work."

"Oh, right, at the paper, duh. How stupid of me. Okay, Saturday night, and you better not forget."

Peter grins, "Cross my heart."

* * *

 **Fisk Tower**

"People if I could have your attention for just one moment," a man says on the microphone to a crowd of people in formal wear. "I would be remiss if I didn't take this opportunity to thank our host for this evening. For it is his fundraising efforts alone that will keep the Midtown Hospice open after the horrible attack on our city. I just want to say that it is in times of need that you find out who the friends of the city really are, and now we know what Wilson Fisk is a friend to New York City."

The gray haired man in a black suit motions his hand over to an overweight, bald man in a white business suit, who is just smiling at the crowd. The people present begin to clap and take pictures of the man known as Wilson Fisk. Meanwhile Spider-Man watches from the outside in disgust.

 _"Oh yeah, sure,"_ he thought. _"Never mind the fact that he does some shady business on the side, causing the deaths of countless people and making lives miserable. As soon as he writes a check, all of it gets swept under the rug."_

The costumed teenager continues to climb up the building until he eventually reaches Fisk's office. He sees that the window is slightly open and he slides it open even wider. As Spider-Man gets inside the office he begins to look around.

 _"Okay, I'm here, now the question is, what the hell am I looking for?"_

He then looks up and sees a camera on the ceiling. There was something else he noticed, that funny feeling he would get whenever something bad is about to happen. Unbeknownst to the wall crawler, Wilson Fisk is approaching him from behind, ready to grab him at any moment…

* * *

 _ **(A/N) Since this story will have some elements from the MCU, the costume Spidey will wear will of course be the Stark suit from Spider-Man: Homecoming (and occasionally the Iron Spider suit from Infinity War when he's fighting the bigger threats), but right now he is wearing the homemade suit.**_

* * *

 ** _Man, talk about a lengthy chapter. There was a lot of world-building and exposition I needed to put in there, but it was worth it._**

 ** _Since I had to nix Avengers Disassembled, I had to come up with other ways to get Hawkeye and Vision off the table so I can have Vision be a member of the Young Avengers and for Kate Bishop to get the "Hawkeye" codename. That whole Ultron thing was probably not the most original idea, but hey..._**

 ** _And for all you Clint Barton fans out there, don't worry, I still left the door open for him to show up later in this story. Just take what Nick Fury said to face value._**

 ** _With that said, Chapter 1 comes to a close. Be here next chapter when Peter gets in over his head, and gets a taste of just how powerful the Kingpin actually is...Maybe he should have hung out with Cassie instead._**

 ** _Be sure to leave a comment with your thoughts on the story so far. Until next time..._**


	3. Taking a Rain Check

**_So I've been reading through the comments and a couple of you told me that you've never heard of the Young Avengers before. Honestly, I'm not surprised, much like the Runaways they were some of Marvel's more obscure teams. Well then, allow Professor Starkiller provide you with a brief history lesson:_**

 ** _Much like Bendis' New Avengers, the Young Avengers was another team that spawned in the wake of Avengers Dissembled. They had a 12 issue run that was written by Allan Heinberg with art by Jim Cheung. You might know Heinberg as the guy who did a run on Wonder Woman back in 2006 and he also co-wrote the screenplay for the Wonder Woman movie. I'm sure some of you are familiar with the character of Kate Bishop, especially if you've read any of the recent Hawkeye runs, this is where she got her start, same with Cassie becoming Stature and later Stinger during Nick Spencer's Ant-Man run. As for the rest of the roster, I will introduce them in the next chapter so I can't reveal them quite yet. Just know that they are some of the coolest (and most underrated) characters you will ever encounter. There was also another Young Avengers ongoing during the "Marvel Now era". I haven't read that one, but I know that was when America Chavez ended up joining the team._**

 ** _Like I said, I will be adapting their origin story here, but I still recommend reading the original 12 issue run, as well as "Avengers: the Children's Crusade" which is kind of a direct sequel since it focuses on the Young Avengers and it's written and drawn by the same team. Children's Crusade actually redeems the Scarlet Witch, so if you were mad about the way she was treated in Avengers Disassembled and House of M, this is the story for you. It also explains her involvement in "Avenger vs. X-Men" somewhat._**

 ** _Now that my I'm done stroking my comic book knowing ego, let's get on with the story._**

 ** _Last time, we saw Spidey make his way inside the office of the Kingpin, and now he's about to be in for a rude awakening..._**

Chapter 2: Taking a Rain Check

 **Fisk Tower**

Peter has only been Spider-Man for a few weeks now. Since then, he has, for the most part, been learning his newfound powers as he goes along. During those weeks, the costumed teenager have been trying to figure out what the deal is with that tingling sensation in the back of his skull. It wasn't until this very moment, when he sneaks into the office of one of New York's most dangerous crime bosses, that he was able to put the pieces together.

 _"Okay, mental note: The tingling means something bad is about to happen. The tingling means I'm in trouble. And of course…the tingling is happening right. now…"_

Wilson Fisk, who has been lurking behind the spider hero, finally speaks, "Can I help you?"

"Nothing I can't take care of my…ow," Spider-Man says as he turns around and punches Fisk in the gut, hurting his wrist in the process.

Three unknown men walk into the room and one of them asks, "Boss, you want us to…"

But Fisk says, "No I have this." He then grabs Spider-Man by his left wrist.

"OW, HEY," the wall crawler shouts as the crime boss begins to squeeze his wrist. "STRANGER DANGER, STRANGER DANGER."

"Who sent you?" Fisk asks coldly.

"Aaah, in what sense?" Spider-Man asks back.

Fisk raises an eyebrow, "What?"

"D…Do you mean who sent me in the cosmic sense of the word or…"

Fisk squeezes the spider hero's wrist even harder to point where it crushes his web shooter.

"Who. sent you?"

"Uh…uh…Ashton Kutcher."

"I don't know who that is."

Spider-Man delivers a backwards flip-kick to the Kingpin which forces him to let go, "Sure you don't. You want to know why? Because he didn't invent a line of pre-packaged pastries. If he did, you'd know everything about him, you big fat fatty of a fat man."

Fisk looks over at his men and says, "Elektra, take care of this. I have guests."

The man standing in the middle then says, "Electro. "Tro". Boss, I told you, I wanna be called Electro. As in to electrocute this idiot."

Spider-Man looks over at the man who spoke, "Electro?"

Then Fisk says, "Please…just power up and end this."

Now the wall crawler's eyes widened, "Power…up?" And that tingling sensation starts to come back in full force.

Suddenly, the man starts having electric currents run through his body and he begins to glow, revealing himself to the costumed teenager. The man was bald, has glowing yellow eyes and is wearing a black, long sleeve shirt with a lightning bolt shaped cut through the chest part. He is also wearing black pants and black shoes. The man known as Electro begins to shoot electric bolts at Spider-Man to which the hero jumps out of the way immediately.

As he is dodging electricity, he says, "JEEZ, no offense, my doctor said to stay away from fried…YOW." But before Spider-Man could finish, he was forced to dodge another electric bolt from Electro. "HEY, at least let me finish my stupid joke before you kill me."

"Electro, can we please…?" Fisk calmly orders. "This is my office."

"Sorry boss," Electro replies as he continues to shoot electricity at Spider-Man. "He's a slippery little yutz."

Unfortunately the spider hero took offense to that, "Hey now, you can electrocute me all you want, but nobody, and I mean nobody, calls me a…"

But before he could even finish, Electro lands a lucky shot at Spider-Man.

The wall crawler yells in agony before falling to the ground unconscious.

"Sorry about the room boss," Electro says as he powers down. "It's not an exact science or anything."

Fisk just looks at the unconscious Spider-Man for several seconds and then says, "Take off the mask."

One of the Kingpin's goons removes the wall crawler's hood and pulls off his mask, revealing Peter's face.

"It's a freaking kid," Electro says with a shocked look.

"A kid?" Fisk asks. "Do you know him?"

"Nope, sorry."

The one of the random goons ask, "Say, isn't that the freaky "Spider-Guy" that was messing with Mr. Big the other night?"

Fisk takes a brief look at Spider-Man's mask and says, "Tell Mr. Big his presence is required."

"And what do you want to do with the little runt," asks Electro.

"Throw him out the way he came in."

The two random goons pick up Peter's unconscious body and chucks him out the window.

Once that was done, Electro asks, "Anything else?"

And Fisk responds with, "Find this Ashton Kutcher person and destroy him."

"Yes sir."

Peter begins to come to, just in time to find out he is falling 50+ stories. He desperately grabs onto the side of a building but was unable to hold on. He continues to fall and bounces back-first off a ledge. The spider hero finally smacks face-first onto the window where the gala was taking place. The party guests look to see who hit the window and they see Peter slowly slide down against said window in an embarrassing fashion. Once he was out of their line of sight, the party guests continue on with their mingling.

* * *

 **An apartment complex in Queens: Saturday night.**

Peggy hears the sound of what could be a hairdryer and walks to where the sound is coming from. It leads her to a nearby bathroom where Cassie, wearing only a white robe is drying her hair. She then turns the hairdryer off and proceeds to comb her blonde locks.

Peggy leans against the doorway, crosses her arms and smiles in amusement, "You know, if I didn't know any better, it almost looks like you're preparing for a date. I thought you and Peter were just hanging out."

Cassie stops what she was doing and turns to her mother, her face flushed, "Well…yeah, we are. What, I can't fix my hair before I go?"

"Oh you can, however…" Peggy then points to all the makeup that is lying around on the sink. "Is all of that really necessary if it's just two friends having a good time?"

Cassie blushes even harder.

Peggy begins to laugh lightly, "I'm just messing with you kiddo. You feel like you want to doll yourself up? Go right ahead. But this is Peter we're talking about here. If you really want to impress him, just be yourself, that method's worked pretty well so far. Besides, you were never the "makeup" type of girl anyway."

Cassie then chuckles, "Yeah, you're right about that."

The older blonde smiles and then has a thought which lead to a more sly grin, "Although, if you still want to look nice, you can always wear that cute sundress you had when we went to Blake's police banquet. Nothing too formal but can still pass off as casual wear."

Cassie perks up at this and immediately hugs her mother, "Mom, you rock. I'm gonna call Peter and see if he's ready." With that she leaves the bathroom.

As Peggy watches her daughter leave, she couldn't help but keep grinning. It's extremely obvious that, throughout the course of a year, her daughter has developed a crush on Peter Parker, and honestly, she couldn't blame her. The brunette boy has stopped by their house plenty of times whenever he and Cassie have a group project or they just want to study. From what the blonde woman has seen, Peter's a really good kid, kind, very intelligent (she still has to thank him for fixing her computer one time) and he doesn't go around looking for trouble like most boys his age.

It probably helps that Peter was raised by some good people. She and Blake have met May and Ben Parker at one point and they hit it off pretty well. When Peggy found out that Ben was murdered, she was devastated. She and Blake offered May and Peter to spend the night at their place until the fugitive was caught, and he was caught (how that happened, the blonde woman has yet to figure out). With all the craziness that has been happening as of recent, with Ben's death and the attack at Cassie's school, it was nice that things are returning to normal. Seeing her daughter experiencing her first crush definitely puts a smile on Peggy's face. When Cassie's not talking about being a superhero like her father or watching YouTube videos of that Spider-Man freak, she behaves like a normal fifteen year old girl. Now if only it could stay that way…

* * *

 **Forest Hills, Queens, NY**

"Ow," Peter says has he grabs his left wrist. "Seriously, ow."

The spider hero is sitting on his bed wearing nothing but his boxer shorts. If he thought his encounter with the Enforcers was embarrassing, this was even worse. Not only did he get his butt handed to him, but they yanked off his mask and tossed him out the window of a skyscraper.

 _"God, they yanked off my mask, that's got to be the worst thing that could ever happen to a superhero. I had no business being up there, none. I should count my lucky stars that I'm even alive. My whole body is sore too, how much juice did that bald freak hit me with? And on top of that…WHERE THE HELL DID HE GET ELECTRIC POWERS?_ _GAH, I'm so frustrated with myself I could scream."_

Suddenly Peter's cell phone begins to ring. He looks at the caller ID and sees that it's Cassie calling. With that the spider hero groans as he now remembers what he was supposed to be doing tonight.

He sighs and picks up the phone, "Hey Cass."

"Hey you," Cassie says on the other end, in a chipper tone. Back at her place, She places a yellow sundress, with pink flowers all over, on her bed and she sits down on the bed herself. "Just wanted to call you to remind you about tonight."

Peter bites his bottom lip, "Uh, yeah, about that…Can I take a rain check on that?"

This snaps the young blonde out of her dreamy state, "Wh…Are you serious?!"

"It's just…I'm not feeling well today."

"You don't even want to rent a movie?"

"I do…but…can we do it some other time?"

"…Whatever. Bye," says Cassie and she abruptly hangs up the phone.

Peter, surprised by the fact that his friend hung up on him like that just lowers his head in shame.

 _"I'm sorry Cass, I just wouldn't be good company today. Gotta heal…and I gotta make a new freaking mask somehow."_

* * *

Back at the Burdick residence, Peggy appears in Cassie's doorway.

"I see you found the sundress. Do you want me to drive you to the theater or…"

"Peter's not coming." Cassie says in a somber tone, as she sits on the bed looking down at her cell phone.

Peggy's face falls, "Why? What happened?"

The younger blonde scoffs, "Apparently he's not "feeling well" today. He seemed perfectly normal the last time I spoke to him."

"Oh sweetie," Peggy coos as she walks into the room and sits beside her daughter. She puts her arm around Cassie in an attempt to comfort her, and Cassie leans into her mother's embrace. "Maybe Peter has a lot going on with him right now and he's not in the right mindset. He's probably still all shaken up about what happened to his uncle. I know I still am."

"…I guess."

"Tell you what, how about you and I go see a movie together? A girl's night out if you will."

Cassie now has a small smile and she embraces her mother, "Okay."

* * *

 **Meanwhile back at Fisk Tower…**

"What have you got there Big Guy?" the man in the fedora known as Mr. Big asks, as he sees Fisk holding Spider-Man's mask in his hand. The Enforcers and even Electro were also present in the office.

"A souvenir," the Kingpin answers. "This gentlemen came to see me last night."

Mr. Big chuckles, "Well how about that? First that devil guy, and now this. What's with all these costumed critters poppin' up all over the place? Dan here thinks it's a fad. Like what did you say? Like break-dancing?"

"Well regardless, this one broke into my office and started a fight with me. Almost ruined my dinner party."

""Almost ruined my dinner party." God, do you hear yourself? You sound like Martha Stewart."

Fisk doesn't say anything, he just scowls at that comment.

Everyone else in the room also had nothing to say, and they are looking at Mr. Big with wide eyes.

Mr. Big continues, "Seems to me, maybe you've elevated yourself above all us common thugs. It's a wonder you even bother with us at all anymore. Word is, that you can't bother to get your hands dirty no more."

Fisk approaches Mr. Big, "Ahh, finally he takes a stand. I was wondering when and if you'd ever muster the guts to do it. Montana, Ox, if you'd be so kind as to hold your underboss steady for me, please."

Montana and Ox look at each other, then at Mr. Big and finally Fisk, both of them having no clue what to do in this situation.

"Time to pick a side boys," the Kingpin says with a sinister smile.

Montana and Ox finally grab Mr. Big by both of his arms.

"Come on boss, you understand," Ox says in a depressed tone.

Unfortunately, Mr. Big doesn't understand as he says, "No."

Fisk moves closer to Mr. Big, "You're right. I do have a rather strict policy about getting my hands dirty with the sordid nastiness of the day to day. That is true."

Mr. Big with fear in his eyes shouts, "NO! SO THIS IS HOW IT IS? THIS IS HOW IT IS?"

Fisk removes his fedora.

"Listen to me, Fisk. I was offering you a…a…a…What are you…?"

The Kingpin doesn't say anything, he just takes Spider-Man's mask and puts it on Mr. Big's head.

"What…What are you doing? What are…? Come on Fisk…This…This isn't what I…"

Once the mask was fully placed on Mr. Big's head, Fisk finally spoke, "I only get my hands dirty when I really, really want to do it myself." He then proceeds to grab Mr. Big's head and begins to squeeze.

The man starts to yell out in pain, "AAAH, NO, PLEASE, OH GOD, AAAAAH."

The Enforcers and Electro don't do anything, they just watch as their boss proceeds to crush Mr. Big's head with his barehands…

* * *

 **Sunday morning…**

"This is Whitney Chang reporting our top story today. Alleged organized crime figure, Fredrick Foswell, better known among organized crime circles as Mr. Big was found dead floating in the East River. And if that wasn't shocking enough, early and unconfirmed reports say that Foswell was found with his head violently crushed, and wearing what looks to be the mask of the man the media has referred to as Spider-Man. Was the body dumped into the river from another location? What is the significance of the mask? These are the questions plaguing law enforcement this early morning. With the FBI reporting an encounter between the person known as Spider-Man and the late "Mr. Big" as late as last Wednesday, one has to wonder what this bizarre turn of events means. I'm here with police officer Blake Burdick to ask some questions regarding the incident. Officer, is Spider-Man a suspect in this murder?"

"If the coroner does indeed rule this a homicide, it would go without saying that Spider-Man is…is definitely on the short list of suspects…yes."

"So are you going to…"

"Ma'am, at this point it is too early to say, excuse me."

"You heard it here, a dead body of a known organized crime figure found wearing a Spider-Man mask. A police investigation underway. Stay tuned for further developments."

Peter watches the news report from his home. He stands in front of the TV wearing a long T-shirt and sleep shorts, with a bowl of Cheerios in hand.

 _"Okay, I take it back. Those guys taking off my mask ISN'T the worst thing that could happen to a superhero. THIS…This is the worst thing that could happen to a superhero."_

* * *

 **Midtown High: Monday**

 _"Gotta love history class,"_ Peter thought as he uses one of the school computers in the library. _"One simple lecture about the Nixon tapes later, and you suddenly have an idea on how to take down someone as powerful as Wilson Fisk. All of these abilities, and yet I keep forgetting to use the one most important superpower in my arsenal, my brain. How many times do I have to experience something like what just happened last night to realize that I need to get myself in gear? Ugh, it's been three days and my body is STILL sore. Seriously though, electric bodyguards? Where does the Kingpin get something like that? And man, that Electro guy creeped me out to no end. I wonder if he's a mutant? Either way, if I'm going to go back there, I need to know for sure why and how. Otherwise I'm gonna end up just like that Mr. Big guy. When I was up there in the Kingpin's office, I remember seeing a surveillance camera up on the ceiling. With a little help of my good friend Google, I was able to learn that the equipment ol' lard butt uses is from a huge company. I find the website to said company, see that there's an E-mail address for customer service, I create a fake E-mail address, E-mail the company for information and viola, THAT is how you use the award winning Parker noggin. Didn't even have to throw a punch."_

After writing a formal letter to the company, Peter clicks "send" on the E-mail.

"Fingers crossed." He then looks up at the clock and his eyes widened. "Oh no, English Lit started five minutes ago."

Once English Lit was done, Peter sees Cassie at her locker and calls out to her, "Cass, hey."

The blonde girl just ignores him and continues to get her books out of her locker.

This confuses Peter, "Wait, I thought you said you were still talking to me."

Cassie slams her locker and doesn't look at the spider hero, "I'm talking to you."

"Are you mad?"

"I'm not mad."

"You seem mad. It's okay to be mad."

Cassie finally looks at Peter with an angry look, "Oh is it? Is it okay?"

She turns to leave and Peter spoke again, "…Cassie I…"

"WHAT?" Cassie's sudden outburst got the attention of everyone present in the hall.

After some silence, Peter finally says, "Well…don't be mad forever."

* * *

 **Manhattan, NY**

" _Jeez, since when did Cassie get so irritated by me?"_

Peter thought as he sits on a random rooftop. In his hand is a small device that he had made himself out of some spare parts he found at a nearby dump. These parts consist of an old police radio that was hotwired into a Walkman, complete with earbuds. Peter uses this device to listen in on police reports of any nearby crimes in progress.

 _"I mean, we never had a fight in our entire lives, and I had to stand her up for one lousy movie and all of sudden I'm Charlie Sheen. And, hey, I had a good reason. I needed to heal from my spectacular butt-kicking at the Kingpin's the night before. Well it WAS a good reason, but I'm not telling her. *sigh* Maybe I SHOULD tell her I'm Spider-Man. Definitely beats all this sneaking around and hurting my only friend's feelings. I just don't understand why she got so mad. Also…am I crazy or has Cassie gotten a tad taller when I last saw her?"_

However, before he could finish his thoughts, his homemade police scanner was able to pick something up.

 _"Calling all units, there's a disturbance over at St. Patrick's Cathedral. A group of armed men showed up roughly a few minutes ago and have crashed a wedding that was occurring inside. They are now holding the people inside the building hostage. We need any nearby officers in the area. A SWAT team is on their way."_

Peter's eyes widened at the report, "Oh my God." He then puts the scanner down and reaches for his newly made mask. He puts it on his head and pulls up his hood. "Well Spider-Man, this is it. Now's your chance to redeem yourself." Spider-Man stands up fires a web line and swings his way to the cathedral.

* * *

 ** _Looks like taking down the Kingpin will have to wait (Don't worry, I'll get back to it), because now is the time we finally get to meet the Young Avengers in a night unlike any other. Stay tuned._**

 ** _Be sure to leave a comment with your thoughts on the story so far. Until next time..._**


	4. A Night Unlike any Other: Part 1

_**It's the moment you've all been waiting for, we finally get to meet the Young Avengers...**_

Chapter 3: A Night Unlike any Other: Part 1

 **St. Patrick's Cathedral, Manhattan, NY**

Spider-Man lands on a building that was across from his destination. Down below, he can see police officers trying to keep onlookers at bay. The spider hero then looks at the cathedral and starts to have some anxiety. He has never dealt with a hostage situation before, at least not of this caliber. Spider-Man knows that if he so much as slip up even a little, there will be casualties, he's going to have to approach the situation very carefully.

The costumed teenager takes a deep breath, "Okay man, you can do this. Just don't do anything that would alert them and you'll be fine, okay? Okay."

With that, Spider-Man fires a web line and swings to the top of the cathedral.

"I just hope to God I'm not too…"

But before he could finish his sentence, he hears a gun shot.

"No, nononono," the wall crawler says as he makes his way to the rose window…that looks to be broken in.

He looks inside and, to his surprise, someone had already came to the rescue…make that four someones.

 _"No way, it's the Young Avengers."_

Spider-Man sees the one in the red and blue military uniform being held down by one of the thugs while the other three are standing still, trying to control the situation at hand. There is another thug that is holding a girl hostage. This girl looks to be about Peter's age…maybe a year older. She has long dark hair, blue eyes and is wearing a purple dress.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the thug announces. "We didn't come here to hurt you…but we will if we have to."

"Let the girl go," the boy in the military outfit demands.

"Not until my associates and I are safely out of here."

"The only place you and your associates are going is…"

The boy in the Iron Man-esque armor decides to step in, "Patriot, let them go, the police can handle it from here."

"Yeah, cause they've done such a good job so far," the boy known as Patriot says back.

"The police didn't endanger the hostages and set the place on fire. We did that."

"Your friend has a point," the thug chimes in.

 _"Jeez, throw some salt in the wound why don't you?"_ Spider-Man thought. _"Okay Spider-Man, who do you save first? Well, as brash and snobby as he may sound, I'm pretty sure "Jr. America" down there can take care of himself, the girl in the purple dress on the other hand has a gun to her head, so she's the number one priority."_

Having made his decision, the spider hero leaps through the broken rose window, fires a web line at the gun and yanks it out of the thug's hand.

Spider-Man then lands in between the thugs and the Young Avengers, "Is this your idea of crashing a wedding? Look, I'm not on the guest list either, but you don't see me holding beautiful young girls at gun point."

There was dead silence for several seconds until the raven haired girl suddenly steps on her captive's foot and elbows his chin. A fight breaks out shortly after.

The raven haired girl punches out one of the thugs and turns to Spider-Man, "Thanks for the save."

Then the wall crawler says as he takes out a thug, "You're welcome, though it looks to me like you didn't need my help all that much. I probably should have saved "Kid Cap" first."

"I had it under control," says Patriot.

The raven haired girl rolls her eyes, "Suuure you did."

The kid in the Thor-esque costume and a young Hulk-like boy both take down their fair share of crooks, the former with some lighting and the other with sheer brute strength.

The Thor cosplayer looks over at Spider-Man with wide eyes, "FAAAR OUT, YOU'RE THE SPIDER-MAN!"

"From YouTube?" the Hulk boy asks with a look of intrigue.

As Spider-Man takes out another thug, he says, "Uh, it's just "Spider-Man" pal…and you are?"

"Oh, I'm Agardian, and that's Hulkling."

The spider hero was now curious, "Whoooa, are you really the Hulk's son? That's awesome dude."

Then Hulkling says as he takes out a crook, "Um, I'm not actually."

"Then how come you're big and green? Were you exposed to gamma radiation too?"

"I'm actually a shapeshifter, as for how I got my powers…I just had them one day."

"Oh…so you're a mutant."

"Probably."

"Huh, what about you Asgardian? Are you really from Asgard?"

Asgardian answers, "Actually no, I'm just a guy who can shoot lightning."

"So you're a mutant with electric powers?"

"Looks that way."

"Funny, I actually fought a guy with electric powers not too long ago."

This sparked Asgardian's curiosity, "Really? Did you win?"

Spider-Man hesitates, "Uhh…yeah."

"Wow, remind me never to pick a fight with you."

Desperate to change the subject, he turns to the Iron Man-esque boy, "What about you? Where'd you get the cool Iron Man armor?…And where can I get my own?"

Then the Iron Man-esque boy says, "How about we take care of the bad guys first and then we'll talk."

Spider-Man shrugs, "Alright."

Once all the criminals were taken down, with the raven-haired girl holding one of them at gunpoint, Spider-Man says, "Aaand scene."

Patriot turns to him and says, "We didn't need your help."

"You're welcome," the spider hero says sarcastically.

The raven haired girl rolls her eyes, "Oh please, it sure as hell looked like you did, you ungrateful prick."

Then Patriot turns to the girl, "And I especially didn't need any help from a…"

"You will if you finish that sentence," the girl threatens.

The Iron Man-esque boy decided to cut yet again, "Excuse my friend here, he can be quite stubborn. I appreciate the help from both of you."

Spider-Man puts out his hand, "Happy to be of assistance…uh…Iron Boy?"

The armored boy smiles and shakes the wall crawler's hand, "Iron "Lad"."

"Ooh, fancy. So are you, like, Tony Stark's illegitimate son or something? If you are, then MAN are you lucky."

"I'm not related to Tony Stark in any way."

"Then where'd you get the suit?"

"I…can't say."

"Ah, the whole "you got your secrets, I got mine," spiel. Got it. Well, I guess if we're done here, then that's my cue to skidoo. I'll leave you guys to bring the hostages to the cops."

"Wait, you're just gonna leave?" Asgardian asks.

"Dude, you've read the papers, the police and I aren't on the best of terms."

"Yeah, but the press hasn't been too kind to us either."

"True, but at least they won't open fire on you on sight. The worst they can possibly do is call your parents. See ya."

Spider-Man gives a salute, leaps into the air and swings out the rose window.

Hulkling watches the spider hero leave and then turns to Asgardian, "Did Spider-Man just ditch us?"

"Yep," Asgardian says as he looks out the rose window.

"Wow…that's cold."

* * *

Moments later, Spider-Man watches from above as he sees the Young Avengers escort the hostages out of the cathedral, where police officers and reporters begin to swarm them.

The young spider hero sighs, _"I know it was wrong to leave them out to dry like this, but I just don't want to be bothered with all that drama, not tonight anyway."_ He then fires a web line and swings away.

* * *

After narrowly escaping the police and press, Iron Lad, Patriot, Asgardian and Hulking make their way to a small park, where an abandoned mansion is nearby. What is important to note is that this isn't just any mansion, this is what used to be known as Avengers Mansion. When the team first formed, this was their base of operations for quite some time, but since the roster have gotten significantly bigger as time went on, Tony Stark decided to "relocate" the Avengers to his then newly established Stark Tower, leaving the mansion behind entirely. The Young Avengers figured that since the actual Avengers aren't using it, they'll be happy to take it as their own.

"Let me go Iron Lad," Patriot demands as he tries to free himself from Iron Lad's grip.

"You're gonna break both of your legs," the armored boy warns.

"I'm gonna break both of YOUR legs if you don't let me go."

As they land, Hulkling cuts in, "Guys, keep it down. We're supposed to run from the police not grab their attention."

Iron Lad then looks at Patriot, "And whose fault is that?"

Asgardian rolls his eyes, "Oh, here we go."

Iron Lad continues, "If you'd just listened to me, we wouldn't BE running from the police."

"Why should I?" Patriot asks. "You just say the same thing over and over."

"Yeah, because you don't listen."

Asgardian whispers to Hulkling, "This is NOT superhero behavior."

"Nope," Hulkling agrees.

Then Iron Lad says, "Look, if we're unable to stop a bunch of random guys with guns, then what chance do we have when Kang the Conqueror shows up?"

"You mean IF he shows up," says Patriot.

"He'll show up, and when he does, he'll stop at nothing to get what he wants. There's a reason why he's called Kang the Conqueror."

"Well if he does show up, it's gonna take a whole lot more than just four kids dressed as "Junior Avengers" to stop him." Patriot then turns around and leaves. "I wish you luck."

"Patriot, wait," Iron Lad calls out.

But the boy in the military uniform says, "I can't, I gotta get home before my grandma notices I'm gone."

"…So I'll see you tomorrow?" the armored boy asks.

Patriot doesn't say anything and he just leaves.

Asgardian speaks up, "He'll be back."

"I hope so, because when Kang shows up, it's going to take more than just the three of us to stop him."

"Maybe we should find Spider-Man again. He can probably help us," Hulkling suggests.

Iron Lad shakes his head in disagreement, "As much as I appreciate what he did for us back in the cathedral…you know, before he ditched us…getting him involved is the last thing I want to do. I was able to analyze him during our bout, he's just as inexperienced as the rest of us."

"Then maybe we should just bite the bullet and get the actual Avengers involved," says Asgardian.

"That's assuming they actually believe our story, which I highly doubt. Even Patriot doesn't believe me," says Iron Lad.

"Okay, so what do we do?" asks Hulkling.

The armored boy then smiles, "We keep training, preparing for Kang's attack."

Asgardian then says, "Okay, sure, but can we do that some other time?"

"Yeah, we have school tomorrow," says Hulkling.

Iron Lad contemplates for a bit, then nods.

With that, the two boys begin to leave but not before Asgardian asks, "You sure you'll be okay out here?"

Iron Lad smiles, "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

* * *

After seeing Asgardian and Hulkling depart, Iron Lad decided to explore Avengers Mansion a little further.

He enters the building and starts to look around, "Look at this place. "Avengers Assemble"."

"Funny you should say that," says a random robotic voice.

Iron Lad fires an ion ray from his hand, "Who's there?"

But then he realizes what exactly he hit. It was a familiar red, white and blue shield. Standing in front of the armored boy was Captain America, Iron Man, Ant-Man and the Wasp.

"We were just about to ask you the same question," Cap responds, his shield now smoking from the ion blast it just took. Both him and Iron Man then start to ask Iron Lad some questions.

"What's your name son?"

"How did you disable the alarm system?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Where did you get the armor?"

Finally Wasp decides to step in, "Guys, take it easy. You're scaring the poor kid." As she steps forward, she removes her helmet, revealing a woman with hazel eyes and long brown hair that is in a ponytail. The woman gives a friendly smile, "Hi there, "Iron Boy" I presume?"

"Iron Lad," the armored boy corrects.

"Huh, fancy. Well it's a pleasure to meet you Iron Lad, I'm..."

"Hope Van Dyne, the Wasp, member of the Avengers and daughter of Dr. Henry Pym and Janet Van Dyne, the original Ant-Man and Wasp respectively," Iron Lad finishes.

Hope just nods, "Okay, so you've heard of me. Then I guess there's really no need for me to introduce you to Captain America, Iron Man and Scott Lang, the current Ant-Man."

"You're not going to go over my entire criminal record next, are you?" Scott asks as he removes his helmet.

Iron Lad ignores the question and turns to Cap. He offers him his hand and gives a small smile, "It's a pleasure to meet you sir, sorry about the ion blast."

"Not a problem," the First Avenger says with a smile of his own and he shakes the boy's hand.

"Where did this armor come from?" Iron Man asks again as he analyzes Iron Lad's armor.

"It's a long story, you probably won't believe it."

"Try me."

Cap reaches over to the armored boy, "Why don't come with us son, and we'll…"

But as Cap was about to touch Iron Lad's shoulder, his armor started to protrude spikes, making him retract his hand immediately.

"Sorry," Iron Lad says sheepishly. "Sometimes my armor responds to my thoughts before I even know what I'm thinking."

"It's psycho-kinetic?" asks Iron Man.

"Neuro-kinetic actually," Iron Lad corrects.

"That sounds pretty advanced," says Hope.

"Yeah, by about ten years," says Iron Man.

"More like a thousand," Iron Lad says as he finally removes his helmet, revealing a young boy with brown hair and brown eyes. "You see, I'm from the thirtieth century…They call me Kang."

* * *

 ** _For those of you who are new, you've read that correctly. Iron Lad is actually a young Kang the Conqueror (And to the people out there who do know all about him, yes, I also know that makes him a distant relative to Reed Richards). And, of course, with Kang comes a crazy adventure involving time travel._**

 ** _Next chapter: Cassie attempts to join the Young Avengers and she finally meets Spider-Man face to face._**

 ** _Be sure to leave a comment with your thoughts on the story so far. Until next time..._**


	5. A Night Unlike any Other: Part 2

_**For those of you wondering when's the next update for both Hope and Responsibility and The World According to Peter Parker and Karen Starr, after wrapping up both The Other and the Dark Supergirl arc respectively, I decided to take a brief break on both of those stories and focus on the ones I've been neglecting for quite a while now. I'll come back to them eventually, you just have to be patient.**_

 _ **However, you don't have to be patient for this story, because the next chapter is right here.**_

Chapter 4: A Night Unlike any Other: Part 2

 **At a hospital near St. Patrick's Cathedral**

A female nurse of African American descent watches the earlier incident on TV.

"The Young Avengers?" she asks with a confused look. "Who the fuck are the Young Avengers?"

A middle aged man with receding dark hair, a beard and wearing a dark suit walks up to the nurse, "Excuse me, nurse? Nurse."

The nurse looks over at the man, "Can I help you sir?"

"My family and I have been waiting for over an hour," the man says in an irked tone.

"Are you and your family hurt sir?"

"My daughter was held hostage at gunpoint…"

"But is she hurt sir?"

Finally the dark haired girl, who had helped Spider-Man and the Young Avengers earlier, speaks, "I'm fine nurse, thank you."

But the man, now assuming to be her father, interjects, "No you are NOT fine. You are strangled, shot at. If those mini Avengers and that spider-freak had their way…"

"Young Avengers and Spider-Man dad."

"You'd be dead right now."

Then the nurse asks, "Are they the Avengers' kids?"

"No one knows," the raven haired girl answers.

"What about that spider guy? Was that the same one that was at that school?"

"That's the one. Saw him with my own eyes…though he was not what I expected."

"Well, they took off before the police could find out about either of them," the man says.

"Lucky them," the dark haired girl says as she rolls her eyes. "If you need me, I'll be outside."

As the girl sits outside, she overhears two random doctors, one male and the other female, walking past her.

"That's the Bishop girl, the one who saved all those hostages," the female doctor points out.

"With what her credit cards?" the male doctor mocks.

"Apparently a throwing star."

"Well I guess if your dad is Derek Bishop, you have to be prepared for anything."

As the girl looks at said throwing star, she can hear her father arguing with a doctor inside.

"Do you have any idea how much money I've raised for this hospital?"

"Yes Mr. Bishop, but unless you and your family are in immediate danger…"

"The only thing that will be in immediate danger will be your medical career."

The girl couldn't help but sigh at her father's "high and mighty" attitude.

She then hears someone speaking to her, "Hey, you're the girl from the cathedral. Mind if I ask you a couple questions?"

The girl looks over at who was talking to her asks, "Who are you?"

The other girl, who is wearing a brown denim jacket with a black T-shirt underneath, some jeans and black converses introduces herself, "I'm Cassie Lang."

The dark haired girl's eyes widened, "Oh my God, you're Ant-Man's daughter."

"Yeah, I am, I'm looking for the Young Avengers. Have you seen them?"

"Well I hate to break it to you kid, but they're not here. They flew off when we left the cathedral, Spider-Man bolted not long before they did."

Cassie perks up, "Spider-Man was there?"

"Yeah, he was able to get the gun that was pointed at me off that one guy. I think he was about our age, at least that's what I figured after hearing him speak…a lot."

"He was at my school a few weeks ago fighting some monster."

"You go to Midtown?"

Cassie nods.

"Well if you're looking for the Young Avengers maybe you should try the park. That was where they were headed when they took off."

"Thanks," the young blonde says as she turns around to leave.

But not before the dark haired girl asks, "Hey, wait, are you a…Young Avenger too."

Cassie turn around and smiles, "No, but I'm gonna be."

As she leaves, the other girl begins to look at the throwing star that used to belong to Patriot and then back at Cassie who was walking away, "Hey Cassie, wait up."

* * *

 **Avengers Mansion**

"Okay, back up for a moment," says Iron Man who now has the faceplate of his helmet retracted revealing the face of Tony Stark. "Kang. As in…Kang the Conqueror?"

Iron Lad, having removed his helmet, nods, "According to the suits historical records, you Avengers are familiar with him."

"Yeah," says Scott. "Mean dude, looks like a member of the Blue Man Group, likes to dick around with time travel…Please tell me this doesn't involve time travel."

"Well, he did say he's from the future," Hope points out. "And if it's Kang we're dealing with…"

Scott groans, "Dammit, I hate time travel, and I especially hate Kang because of it…That and the conquering…and his mask is so weird looking."

"I'm pretty sure that's a helmet," says Cap.

"Are you sure you're kid Kang?" asks Tony. "I'm still trying to see some kind of resemblance."

"I don't look like him now, but if I give my armor a slight neuro-kinetic adjustment." Iron Lad than modifies his armor to look more like the armor Kang wears, confirming that he is a younger version of the time travelling tyrant.

"…Yeah, I liked you better as Iron Lad," says Hope.

"Me too," says the young boy. "It's the reason why I left the thirtieth century…Well…that's not the ONLY reason."

Iron Lad begins to tell The Avengers how he first encountered his future self. It all started back in his own timeline, when he was being picked on by bullies. One of the bullies was messing with his latest invention, the stimuloid, miniature robots that resemble action figures. When Iron Lad presses a button on his remote that controls the stimuloid, the small robot/figure generated a small electric jolt that made the bully drop it. Unfortunately, the boy didn't appreciate that and was ready to attack Iron Lad…when suddenly he froze in place. That was when Kang the Conqueror appeared. Having used his technology to keep his past self's tormentors in place, he then gives him his helmet, allowing him to have a glimpse at his past and Iron Lad's future. Kang then tells his younger self that the lead bully was going to use his hoverboard to slit his throat, giving him severe blood loss that would put him in a coma for about a year. He traveled back in time to prevent that from happening…and to kill his tormentors. Kang tells Iron Lad how his armor can respond to his thoughts, and he tricks his past self into killing his bullies. Horrified by what he had just done, Iron Lad then uses the armor to travel through time and escape his future self, bringing him here in the present day.

"At that moment, all I could ever think about was going back in time and tell you guys everything," the young boy says. "So you could help me fight Kang, but I was afraid you guys wouldn't believe me…That and the lady at the front desk of Avengers Tower kept asking me if I wanted to arrange an appointment…and I was afraid you guys would shoot first and ask questions never once you found out I'm actually a younger version of one of your worst enemies…So instead, I used Kang's armor to gain access to Stark Industries."

Scott looks over at Tony with a smirk, "Reinforced security my ass."

Hope then slaps him in the back of his head, to which the former thief yells, "Ow."

Tony looks over at Hope, "Thank you." And then looks back at Iron Lad. "Continue."

The young boy nods, "Like I said, I was able to get into Stark Industries, and there I was able to find someone who could actually help me…The Vision."

* * *

"You're sure I'm not too heavy?" Hulkling asks as he and Asgardian fly through the city.

"Hulkling, I'm fine," Asgardian answers in a reassuring tone. "I think I'm finally getting the hang of this whole flying thing."

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear that."

"Do you think Kang will ever show up?"

"I hope not."

"You think we're not ready?"

"Do you?"

As the two boys land on the ground, Asgardian says, "I don't think we can afford to lose Patriot."

"What's he gonna do? Go solo? I mean the guy's stubborn but he's not…stupid."

Just as Hulkling stopped speaking, he sees a black Hummer speed by…with Patriot on top of the hood.

"Where are we going guys?" he asks as he hangs on to the hood.

One of the crooks answers him, "That depends man, if you've been good…you're going to heaven." The man then pulls out a gun and proceeds to shoot Patriot square in the chest, making the boy fall off the hood.

"PATRIOT," Hulkling shouts as he catches up to the Hummer on foot and was able to catch his friend. After seeing that Patriot isn't bleeding, he smiles and says, "How are you doing super soldier? Still bulletproof?"

"They're getting away," Patriot responds in a weak voice.

"Don't worry, Asgardian's on top of it."

Meanwhile, Asgardian flies through the air, and he hovers in front of the approaching vehicle. He points his wooden staff at it and lightning begins to shoot out, bringing the car to a screeching halt. The two thugs get out of the car and begin to shoot at Asgardian, but the young boy generates and electric force field that protects him from the bullets.

"You guys are gonna want to drop the guns and get out of the car," he says to the crooks firing at him.

Once it was clear that they wouldn't listen, Hulkling then picks up the Hummer and the men begin to fall out.

Asgardian just shakes his head, "That's the problem with kids today, they don't listen."

Patriot approaches one of the crooks lying on the ground and grabs him by the front of his shirt, "What if I shot YOU man? Where do you think YOU'D end up?"

Unknown to the Young Avengers, the other crook was back on his feet. He pulls out a knife and charges at Hulkling.

Asgardian was the first to see this, "HULKLING BEHIND YOU."

Suddenly, the knife was yanked out of the thug's hand…then the thug himself was yanked into the air. The three boys look up and see the criminal suspended in mid-air in what looks to be a giant web.

Spider-Man is now seen descending behind Hulkling, hanging upside down on a web line, "We just gotta stop meeting like this."

After seeing the wall crawler, Hulkling just turns his back and crosses his arms. Asgardian followed suit.

Spider-Man can guess why the two boys are giving him the cold shoulder, "Aw come on, don't tell me you're mad because I bailed on you guys."

After knocking out the other thug, Patriot says, "I had this."

"Clearly," the spider hero muses. "So who are these guys?"

"Dealers. I caught em selling MGH at the park."

Spider-Man perks up at this, "Wait, MGH as in…"

"Mutant Growth Hormone," Patriot finishes with a nod. "It gives normal people powers for a while."

"So what do we do with it?" asks Hulkling.

"Take it to the police?" suggests Asgardian.

"And then have our asses arrested for what happened at St. Patrick's Cathedral? No way," says Patriot.

"I'm gonna have to agree with "Kid Cap" here," says Spider-Man. "There's already a warrant for MY arrest after getting into some trouble with the FBI, not to mention what happened at Midtown High weeks prior…"

"So what do we do with the dealers?" asks Asgardian.

Spider-Man thinks for a moment and says, "I have an idea."

Moments later the two thugs are now wrapped in webbing and hanging from a light post. Attached to the webbing was the bag of MGH and a small, yellow piece of paper that reads, _"Drug dealers. Feel free to arrest them."_ The Young Avengers and Spider-Man are now standing on a rooftop, looking down at a job seemingly well done.

Hulkling then says, "Maybe Iron Lad's right, maybe we're not ready for this."

"Iron Lad doesn't know any more about this than we do," says Patriot.

"He knows better than to go off by himself and get shot," Asgardian points out. "What if we hadn't been here Patriot?"

"What do you want me to say, thanks?"

"You're welcome."

"We want you to say you're still on the team," says Hulkling. "Because if Kang DOES attack, we'll need all the help we could get."

This grabs Spider-Man's attention. "Wait, Kang? As in Kang the Conqueror? He's on his way here?"

Asgardian nods, "It's the reason why we first formed in the first place. Iron Lad found the three of us and told us that Kang was coming to get him. He chose us specifically to help fight him."

"Why not ask the Avengers for help?"

"He tried, he had a difficult time trying to get in touch with them."

Spider-Man lowers his head and nods, "Okay, so I guess it really is up to us."

Patriot looks at the wall crawler and says, "What do you mean "us"? This is our fight, not yours."

"Hey, now that I know about this, I can't just sit here while some time travelling warmonger threatens my friendly neighborhood. Saving the space-time continuum is just as much my responsibility as it is yours. So I'm helping you guys, whether you want me to or not."

Patriot then sighs, "Alright fine, but we should probably find Iron Lad first."

* * *

 **Back at Avengers Mansion**

Cassie and the girl, who she learned is named Kate, both arrive at the front gate.

"The place looks deserted," Kate says.

"Yeah, but if these guys are smart enough to rescue a cathedral full of hostages…"

"They're not by the way."

"…They're probably smart enough NOT to let us know they're here."

"How do we get in? Hop the gate?"

Cassie punches in some numbers on a nearby terminal, "I know the security codes."

"You do?"

"I used to live here?"

"You lived at Avengers Mansion?"

"One weekend a month, until my mom sued for sole custody. She was NOT an Avengers fan." As Cassie continues to punch in some numbers she says, "This is weird, the keypad's not responding. I'll try the emergency codes, if that doesn't work then I don't know how we're going to get in. *sigh* Even though I hate his guts right now, I could REALLY use Peter's big brain right about now. He'd find a way to hack into this…"

She then hears someone going, "Ahem."

Cassie looks up and sees that Kate has already made it over the gate.

"Want me to give you a boost?" she asks with a smirk.

As the two girls walk towards the abandoned mansion, Kate now asks, "Sooo, who's Peter?"

Cassie, with a smile on her face just chuckles, "Oh, he's…just this guy who goes to my school."

"Uh huh, and what's this about you hating his guts?"

Now the blonde's smile turns into a look of hurt and anger, "We were supposed to see a movie last weekend, and he stood me up. Said he wasn't feeling well that day."

"Was it supposed to be a date?"

Cassie's eyes widened, "What? No, we were…just going to hang out like we usually do. We're just friends Kate."

"So then why are you mad at him? If it's not a date, then it's no big deal right? You can just reschedule and try again next week."

Cassie doesn't have anything to say about that.

It was at that point Kate begins to realize something, and she smirks again, "Oooh, I see what's going on here."

Cassie doesn't look at the dark haired girl and begins to blush, "W…what?"

"Isn't it obvious? You have feelings for this guy."

"Wh…I do not."

"Oh come on, the fact that you're mad at him because he decided not to see some movie with you…Like I said, you only feel like that if it was supposed to be a date. I take it, in your head, it was, and I'm willing to bet Peter didn't sign up for that. He probably has no idea that you're crushing on him, huh? If that's the case, isn't being mad at him kinda unfair?"

Cassie doesn't say anything. The ground was starting to look real interesting.

Kate continues, "Look Cassie, take it from someone who knows, when it comes to a girl's feelings, guys are incredibly oblivious to them. If you really want him to notice you, just swallow your pride and make the first move."

The blonde now looks up at the raven haired girl, "I told you, we're just friends. Besides…he probably doesn't like me that way."

"Honey, have you looked in a mirror lately? You are drop dead gorgeous. Maybe loose the baggy clothes, pull your hair down a bit, and he may actually see you in a new light."

Before Cassie could say anything else, there was a flash of light, and Patriot, Asgardian, Hulkling and Spider-Man suddenly appear.

Patriot was the first to speak, "I don't know how you kids got in here, but you're going to have to leave."

Kate scoffs, "Kids?"

"This is private property."

Kate puts a hand on Cassie's shoulder, "And THIS is Ant-Man's daughter. NOW who's trespassing?"

Upon seeing his friend, Spider-Man begins to sweat buckets, _"Crapcrapcrapcrapcrap."_

"You're Cassie Lang?" Asgardian asks.

"Yeah," Cassie answers with a proud smile. She then looks over at Spider-Man. "Oh my God, it's really you, the Spider-Man."

"From YouTube," Hulkling chimes in.

Cassie walks over to the wall crawler, who now has his hood up, "I can't believe I finally got to meet you face to face. You were at my school a few weeks back fighting that monster. I've been meaning to thank you for saving us for a while now. So, thanks."

"You're, uh, you're very welcome kind stranger," Spider-Man says in a deep voice.

Everyone raises an eyebrow.

"Dude, what's wrong with your voice?" asks Hulkling.

The wall crawler's eyes widened, "W…what do you mean?"

"You're doing it again. Why are you talking like that?"

"I…don't know what you're talking about. This is my normal voice, I always sound like this."

Patriot was the next one to speak as he looks over at Kate, "You again?"

Kate smiles proudly, "Yep, the girl who just saved your life."

"You did not, you created a diversion."

"I had to do something. Thanks to you, I almost died."

"We were trying to help."

"You guys are the ones who need help, which is why Ant-Girl and I want to join the Young Avengers."

Spider-Man groans in his head, _"Oh no, seriously Cass?"_

"Ant-Girl?" Patriot asks.

"The Young Avengers is not our official name by the way." Hulkling points out.

"So do you guys have powers?" asks Asgardian.

"No," both Spider-Man and Cassie say.

Everyone now looks at the spider hero.

He then says in his faux heroic voice, "I mean…one can assume right?"

Kate just rolls her eyes and says, "Look, we don't have powers per se but…"

Then Cassie says, "If I can just get my dad's gear…"

"How old are you?" asks Patriot.

"Fifteen," Cassie answers. She then tries to walk past Patriot, "Look, I'm just gonna get my dad's stuff…"

Patriot stops her by grabbing her by the arm, "No you're not."

"Okay, you're gonna want to take your hand off me if you want to keep it," says the blonde girl.

"Better do as she says," Spider-Man mutters.

"I thought you said you didn't have powers," says Patriot.

"I don't." Cassie then judo-flips Patriot onto some bushes. "But I've been kidnapped so many times, my mom finally let me take some self-defense classes."

 _"And it sure as hell did wonders,"_ Spider-Man thought. _"Flash Thompson will be happy to vouch for it."_

As Hulkling goes over to help Patriot up he says, "THAT WAS AWESOME. Sorry Patriot."

As Patriot gets back on his feet, he says, "Go home little girl."

Cassie was now starting to get very angry, "You know something? I am sick and tired of people treating me like a kid. Ever since I was a little girl, all I ever wanted was to be a great hero like my dad. But my mom, and everyone else, kept telling me how it's too dangerous, or how it's just a silly fantasy. And it's because of my mom's fear of me getting hurt that I'm being kept away from my dad. Do you know how frustrating it is to have a dream of being out there and making a difference, only for someone to come in and stomp on those dreams? Well guess what? I'm not going to take that anymore. I'm going in there and getting my dad's stuff, and I don't care who you are or what powers you have, I'M NOT LEAVING WITHOUT IT."

Kate cuts in, "Cassie…I thought you said you didn't have powers."

"I DON'T," the blonde shouts.

"That's not what it looks like form here," the raven haired girl says with wide eyes.

It was at that moment that Cassie realizes that everyone else looks so small. She looks down at herself and sees that her clothes are now in tatters.

 _"Oh my God,"_ Spider-Man says in his head, as he sees his now 20 foot tall friend. _"So I wasn't crazy, she WAS getting taller."_

 ** _Looks like Cassie's powers have finally manifested, much to Spidey's shock and surprise. And if you want to know Scott's reaction, read the next chapter._**

 ** _Be sure to leave a comment with your thoughts on the story so far. Until next time..._**


	6. A Night Unlike any Other: Part 3

Chapter 5: A Night Unlike any Other: Part 3

 **Avengers Mansion**

The Avengers look in shock as Iron Lad, reveals a holographic image of a fallen comrade. "The Vision?" asks Tony.

"But he was destroyed," says Cap.

"How did you…?"

"I downloaded The Vision's operating systems and data files into my armor," Iron Lad answers.

"So…he's alive?" asks Hope.

Suddenly there was a loud thud and the ground shook.

"What was that?" asks Scott.

"An earthquake?" Iron Man guesses.

"On the Upper East Side?"

"It's him it's Kang," says Iron Lad.

The heroes run out of the mansion where they see the Young Avengers and Spider-Man standing outside. But that's not the only thing they see. On the ground lies a 20 foot tall, teenage girl.

"Oh my God," Scott says as he rushes towards his daughter. "CASSIE."

"Is she okay?" asks Patriot.

"Does she look okay?" asks Kate. "Cassie, honey, wake up."

"What happened?" asks Cap.

Kate couldn't help but be starstruck, "Y…You're Captain America."

"What happened to Cassie?" the super soldier asks again.

"She got upset. She started growing, and then she…passed out," the raven haired girl answers.

"What upset her?" asks Hope.

"Um, we did," Hulkling answers. "She wanted us to let her into the mansion so she can get her dad's spare Ant-Man costume."

Meanwhile Scott tends to his daughter, "Cass, are you okay? Can you hear me?"

After a few seconds, Cassie finally comes to, "D…Dad? Why are you Ant-size?"

"I didn't shrink kiddo…you grew."

"I did? How?"

"We'll figure that out later, you think you can shrink back down?"

"God, I hope so."

Hope finally steps in, "Hey Cassie, it's Hope, remember me? I'm gonna need you to listen to me very carefully. Just take a deep breath, and think…small."

Cassie does what the older woman says and she finally manages to shrink back down to her normal height.

"Attagirl," Hope says as she helps the younger girl up.

Scott breathes a sigh of relief, and then he says, "Oh man, your mother is NOT gonna be happy about this."

Meanwhile, Spider-Man is still trying to process all of this. Not only is his face beet red from seeing his best friend partially in her underwear, but she also has powers. How, and where did she get powers? It's not like her dad's Ant-Man powers are genetic. From what the spider hero learned from reading Hank Pym's research, most of what he and Scott can do come from the suit itself, and Scott didn't become Ant-Man until AFTER Cassie was born.

 _"I…I just have so many questions."_

Seeing as the Avengers are somewhat distracted by what just transpired, Patriot thought now would be a great time to leave, "Okay, I'm gonna take off then…"

But Iron Man stops him, "Uh, yeah, you're not going anywhere Jr. America."

* * *

 **Moments later…**

Hope walks into the meeting room where Cap, the Young Avengers and Kate are all lounging inside.

The brunette woman turns to the super soldier, "Scott is with Cassie, right now, and Iron Man said he was going to speak with Spider-Man privately."

Cap nods, turns to the rest of the group of teenagers and crosses his arms, "So, except for Cassie and Spider-Man, this is the rest of you? Or are there any more Young Avengers running around out there?"

"No sir," says Iron Lad. "This is all of us. Patriot, Asgardian…"

"It's an honor sir," Asgardian cuts in.

Patriot scoffs, "Please…"

"And Hulkling."

Kate begins to clear her throat, in an attempt to get some attention.

Iron Lad, of course, didn't forget about her, "And THIS is the young lady who saved our lives at the cathedral."

"But you're not a Young Avenger?" asks Cap.

"No sir," answers Kate. "The boys have a strict, sexist, "No Supergirls Allowed" policy."

"That's not true," Iron Lad argues.

"Then why isn't Cassie a Young Avenger?"

"Because she wasn't part of the Avengers Failsafe Program. The same goes for Spider-Man."

Hope begins to look confused, "I must have missed a meeting. We have an Avengers Failsafe Program?"

"Not to my knowledge," says Cap. "Where did it come from? Kang?"

"No, the Vision," says Iron Lad.

After using his armor to bring back the holographic image of the fallen Avenger, he continues to explain.

"Once I downloaded the data from the Vision's hard drive, I was hoping I would find something that would give me the edge I need to face Kang, and instead I found the failsafe program. A program designed so that if anything were to happen to the Avengers, then the Vision would be able to pinpoint the exact location of the next wave of…well…Young Avengers."

The armor then reveals a map of the U.S. and Cap observes it.

"How could we not have known about this?" the super soldier asks.

Then Hope asks, "What constitutes as the next wave?"

"We're not sure," Iron Lad answers. "But it seems as though each of us has a significant tie to the Avengers OR Avengers history."

"What kind of tie?" asks Cap.

"We were hoping you could tell us," says Hulkling.

As Asgardian removes his helmet, he says, "Maybe if we told you our real names…"

"No," Patriot interrupts. "They're called "secret identities" for a reason."

"But he's Captain America."

"Yeah, but SHE'S a civilian," Patriot says as he motions over to Kate.

"A civilian who saved your life," Kate argues.

"When are you gonna let that go?"

"When are you gonna finally admit it?"

"If I do, will you leave?"

"Probably not."

"Actually Ms. Bishop," Cap finally cuts in.

"You know my name?"

"It was all over the news. How you able to take out one of the criminals singlehandedly."

"It was?" both Kate and Patriot ask.

"…And I'm grateful to you," Cap continues. "But if you wouldn't mind giving us a moment alone…"

"I'll be outside if you need me," Kate says as she turns to leave, but not before looking back at Patriot. "Oh, and Patriot, you're gonna be hearing this a lot, but let me be the first to say it." She then point to Cap, "Why can't you be more like him?"

Patriot's eyes narrowed underneath his mask upon hearing that question.

Not too long after Kate left, everyone was now sitting at a table in the meeting room, and the Young Avengers begin to introduce themselves properly.

Asgardian was the first to start, "I'm Billy Kaplan. My parents are Jeff and Rebecca. He's a cardiologist. She's a psychologist. Two little brothers, both obnoxious…Does that mean anything to you guys?"

"No, I'm sorry," answers Cap.

"What about your powers Billy?" asks Hope. "You generate electricity? Lightning?"

"Um, yeah. Kinda," Billy says as he generates a ball of lightning from his hand."

Hope turns to Hulkling, "What about you Hulkling?"

"My real name is Teddy Altman," the green boy answers. "I've got super strength…"

"Any…anger issues?"

"I don't Hulk-out if that's what you mean." Then Hulkling smiles. "At least not any more than MOST sixteen year olds."

"How'd you get your powers? Radiation or…"

"I don't know, none of us knows."

Cap now turns to Patriot who is still standing with his arms crossed, "Patriot, why don't you sit down and tell us about yourself son?"

"First of all, I'm not your son. So you can breathe a sigh of relief," says Patriot. "And second of all, why should we tell you our secrets when the ONLY reason you came here was to shut us down? That IS what you're planning to do. Isn't it?"

"Patriot, if I'm in any way responsible for you…"

"Don't worry. You're not."

"Then why are you wearing Bucky's…Why are you wearing THAT uniform?"

"Out of respect for the FIRST Captain America…The REAL Captain America."

Judging by the wide-eyed look on Cap's face, it was clear that he didn't need to ask anymore questions, he knew exactly what this young man was talking about, "Isaiah Bradley."

Patriot then removes his mask revealing the face of a bald African American boy. "That's right," the young boy says. "My grandfather. The black Captain America."

* * *

"Wow," Spider-Man says as he and Iron Man walk down the halls, looking at various group portraits of the Avengers over the years. "Never in my short lived superhero career that I would actually be here at Avengers Mansion."

The armored Avenger shrugs, "Yeah, being here does bring back memories of when the team first formed. Still, if you're impressed by all of this, you should see Avengers Tower. It definitely puts this place to shame."

The spider hero looks at Iron Man with wide eyes, "Will you ACTUALLY give me a tour?"

"Sure, why not? I'm sure it will be much better than your little field trip at OSCORP."

That last comment grabbed Spider-Man's attention, "How did you…?"

"That stunt you pulled at Midtown High got the attention of a certain director of SHIELD. He asked me specifically to look into what your deal is. Used a fair share of my resources, looked into hospital records of your little spider bite incident, as well as your school attendance record, and was able to put the pieces together as to who you really were under that mask. Don't worry kid, aside from ol' eyepatch knowing, your secret's safe with me, I haven't even told Cap."

Spider-Man lowers his head, "Look, about what happened at the school…"

"Nice job dealing with that goblin monster," Iron Man interrupts.

The wall crawler perks up, "Say what?"

"You were able to get that thing away from civilians and there were minimal casualties. Not bad for your first day on the job."

"Oh, well uh, thanks Mr. Stark."

"So does anyone else know about your extracurricular activities?"

"No sir."

"Not even your incredible growing girlfriend?"

"Cassie and I are just friends, and no, I never told her."

"You mind if I ask why?"

"Well, how safe is she, or my aunt, or my school for that matter? I've made some powerful enemies doing what I do. If they ever found out about the people I care about…I know Cassie is probably under some kind of SHIELD protection, seeing who her dad is and all, but I'm still not taking any chances, especially since she's so determined to follow in her dad's ant-sized footsteps. If something happened to her I would never forgive myself. As for my aunt, I don't want her to think that every time I leave the house there's a chance I may not come back. Nobody knows Mr. Stark, and I want to keep it that way."

Iron Man nods in understanding, "Alright, just one more question. Why do this? Aren't you a little young for the whole superhero game?"

"That's the thing, I don't think this is a game at all. I know how serious this can be and I'm doing this as penance for a past mistake. I did something really selfish and stupid, and someone I really cared about paid the price for it. I know you and the rest of Avengers want us to hang up our costumes, and you can try. But I'm telling you right now, I'll never stop. I've been told that if I have the power to do the right thing, it's not just a good idea to do those things, but it's an obligation. Not a choice, but a responsibility."

Iron Man was silent for a moment, and then begins to walk back to the meeting room. As he walks away, he says, "Well, if you're gonna keep doing this. You're going to need a better costume."

Spider-Man looks confused, "What's wrong with the one I have on now?"

The armored Avenger looks over his shoulder and says, "No offense kid, but you kinda look like a dork."

* * *

Once Iron Man was gone, the spider hero decided to explore the rest of the mansion. He stumbles upon a room with the door slightly opened. With his curiosity getting the better of him, he decides to take a look inside. He sticks his head inside the door and what he saw made his face go red (Luckily his mask was still on). In the room was none other than Cassie. She's wearing a simple red and black jumpsuit with the zipper on the back still down, showing her bare backside. The blonde looks over her shoulder, sees the wall crawler looking away from her direction and she blushes as well.

"Oh, uh, sorry," Spider-Man says in his fake deep voice. "I didn't know someone was in here. I'll see myself out."

Cassie loses her blush, rolls her eyes and zips up the suit. She then faces the masked teen, "You can stop with the silly voice Peter, I know it's you under there."

Spider-Man's eyes widened, "Wh…but…how…?" He then sighs and steps inside. He closes the door and pulls off his mask. "What gave it away?"

Cassie begins to smirk, "You use that same generic hero voice to poke fun at the Cap PSAs we have at school. Also, I've been with superheroes my whole life. Cap may have taught me how to fight, but it was Black Widow who taught me how to see through disguises."

Peter nods and he and Cassie begin to sit together on edge of the bed.

After some silence Cassie speaks again, "That field trip at OSCORP, when that spider bit you…"

Peter nods again, "Whatever was going on with that spider, it somehow transferred its abilities to me, and now I'm Spider-Man."

Cassie now chuckles, "Wow, this explains everything, how you judo-flipped Kong, how you broke Flash's hand, joining the basketball team all of a sudden…"

"Not some of my greatest hits."

The blonde's face now falls, "This also explains why you blew off our movie night."

Peter sighs, "Yeah."

"Why couldn't you just tell me?"

The spider hero was now silent.

Now it was Cassie's turn to sigh, "You were trying to protect me."

Peter nods, "You keep telling me how much you wanted to be a hero like your dad. If I told you I was Spider-Man, I knew you would want in on this too, and I couldn't risk that, not when I'm still learning how to be a superhero myself, and especially not after I tried to pick a fight with a crime boss and almost got killed for my troubles."

Cassie perks up at that last sentence, "You almost died!?"

"That's besides the point. The point is, I already lost one person I care about, I can't afford to lose another."

Cassie now lowers her head, sighs then smiles slightly, "Dammit, why is it that I can't stay mad at you?"

The spider hero now chuckles, "But enough about me, what about you? You have powers too?"

The blonde now bites her lip, "I can explain that."

"Please do," says a new voice.

The two teens look up and see Scott standing at the doorway with his arms crossed, "You've got a lot of explaining to do young lady." He then looks over at Peter, "And who are you?"

Peter begins to stammer, so Cassie steps in, "Dad, this is Peter. You know, my friend from school?"

Scott looks back over at the wall crawler and now grins, "So you're the famous Peter Parker huh? Cass never shuts up about you."

"Dad..." Cassie says with a flushed face.

Peter gets up and walks towards the older man. He sticks his hand out, "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Ant-Man sir."

"Please, just Scott." Scott chuckles as he shakes the young man's hand. "And you're the Spider-Man? That explains why you were at my daughter's school."

"It's…a long story," says Peter.

He then turns to his daughter, "Did you know about this?"

Cassie shakes her head, "I only found out not too long ago. He's been keeping this from me ever since. He also found out I had powers roughly the same time as you did."

"Speaking of which, how did you get powers?"

The blonde now puts her hands behind her back and begins to rock back and forth on her heels, "Well…you know those times when you would take me to Dr. Pym's lab? I…may have stolen a few samples of Pym Particles during those visits."

"YOU WHAT?" both Peter and Scott both say.

Now Scott groans, "Great, my own daughter is a thief like her old man. Oh man, Peggy is gonna kill me for this."

"Are you kidding?" Peter cuts in. "She'll kill us both. She finds out I'm Spider-Man, she's gonna think I encourage her being a superhero, which I don't by the way, and I do NOT want to face her wrath."

"She is pretty scary when she's angry," says Scott.

"Not to mention her stepdad will throw me in prison."

"Nah, knowing Blake he'll go easy on you. Even he's not that hard on minors."

Now it was Cassie's turn to speak, "Look Dad, I know you're mad, but all I ever wanted was to be like you…the being a hero part not the stealing part. I want to be able to help people, and fight side by side with you…I want to be your partner."

"Oh sweetie," Scott says as he approaches his daughter and puts a hand on her shoulder, "It's like I always said, I would be happy to have you as my partner."

Cassie sighs, "Here comes the "but"."

"But you're still too young. I don't want something to happen to you and it was my fault. I've made enough mistakes in my life, I don't want your death to be one of them."

The blonde nods, "Yeah, Peter already beat you to the punch with that speech, and I understand."

"Of course," Scott continues. "That's not to say I can't teach you how to control your powers. We wouldn't want you to suddenly have a growth spurt while you're in school."

"Yeah, it's bad enough the school needs two new desks," Peter chimes in. "I don't think they can afford a new ceiling as well. But look on the bright side, ain't nobody gonna call you short anymore."

Scott and Cassie both laugh, and Scott turns to his daughter, "I'll call Hank first thing in the morning and see what he can do to help you. Though he's not gonna be happy about you taking his Pym Particles."

"We still have to explain this to mom."

Scott's face falls, "Yeah, your right. Dammit."

"Just don't tell her I'm Spider-Man," says Peter.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, back in the meeting room…**

"Isaiah Bradley's grandson is a super soldier?" Cap asks with wide eyes. "How is that possible?"

Patriot, whose real name is Elijah Bradley, begins to explain, "Because BEFORE the army saw fit to cook up their WHITE Captain America, they tested their super soldier serum on a platoon of black soldiers. All of whom died. My mother…"

"Who was born BEFORE Isaiah was given the serum." Cap interrupts. "So how did you…?"

"I got into a fight a while back. Lost a lot of blood."

"And Isaiah's blood type…"

"Matched mine."

Cap puts a hand on Eli's shoulder, "I appreciate what you kids are trying to do, but…"

"You want to shut us down," Eli says as he brushes the hand away. "Tell me Captain, how exactly do you intend to do that?"

Before Cap could answer that question, there was a loud rumble.

"Cassie?" Hope asks.

"Cassie's fine, she's with me," Scott says as he, Cassie, Iron Man and Spider-Man (with his mask back on) enter the room.

"You kids stay put," Cap orders. "Avengers…"

But before the super soldier could finish, a giant yellow man in a purple helmet and spandex, burst through the wall. "WHERE IS HE?" he yells. "WHERE IS THE MASTER?"

The giant man slams a fist at the heroes to which they all move out of the way.

"Who is THIS guy?" asks Spider-Man.

"The Growing Man," Asgardian answers. "He fought Thor, The Avengers, The Thunderbolts…"

"God, you really ARE fanboys aren't you?" Ant-Man comments.

"Whatever you do, don't…" Cap begins to say, but sees Hulkling leap towards Growing Man and punches him in the face. "…Hit him."

"Now you tell me," Hulkling mutters has he lands back on the ground.

Growing Man begins to fall backwards and hits the ground.

"The more you hit him the more he grows," Cap explains.

"I don't know sir," says Hulkling. "His growth seems to have been…stunted."

As he looks at the unconscious Growing Man, Cap says, "Well that's never happened before."

"I guess they don't make 'em like they…" Iron Man begins to say but then see Growing Man begin to break apart. "…Used to."

Now the heroes are surrounded by miniature versions of the supervillain.

Each and every one of them shouting, "Where is the master?"

"Okay, this completely violates Growing Man continuity," says Asgardian.

"You know, I'm kinda expecting Major Chip Hazard to show up," Spider-Man quips.

"What do we do?" asks Iron Lad.

"We're fanboys aren't we? So we collect them all," answers Hulkling.

"How?" ask Patriot.

Finally Cap says, "You want my advice?"

"Do we have a choice?" Patriot responds.

"Not if you want to survive," says Iron Man.

"Don't fight them. Subdue them," says Cap.

With that, the heroes begin to make a grab for the mini Growing Men.

While trying the subdue them, the tiny men continue to yell, "Where is the master."

"I think they want their master," Hulkling points out.

"Who the hell IS the master?" asks Patriot.

"Maybe these guys have just finished binging the entire Matt Smith era of Doctor Who, and are mad that The Master didn't show up," Spider-Man guesses as he rounds some of them up with his webbing.

"Didn't he come back as a woman in the Capaldi era?" Wasp asks as she tries to grab some of the mini Growing Men.

"Eh, Missy was cool and all, but it just wasn't the same."

"It's Kang," Cap shouts. "Their master is Kang."

"Kang?" asks Iron Lad, and then he realized something. "Oh my God, they're stimuloids. I invented them. Asgardian, can you hold them back?"

"How? They're lightning proof."

"Use your other powers."

"Are you sure? I don't know if I…"

"DO IT."

"Okay, you don't have to yell."

And with the wave of his staff, Asgardian releases a shockwave that stops the stimuloids in their tracks.

Upon seeing this, Spider-Man says, "I thought you had lightning powers."

Iron Lad then flies into the air and removes his helmet, "I AM KANG. I AM YOUR MASTER."

"Master," the stimuloids all say, and they begin to beam up into the sky.

"What are they doing?" asks Iron Man.

"They're sending out a signal, letting Kang know they found me…He's coming."

* * *

After the situation has been averted, The Avengers decided to take the younger heroes to the training room. Iron Man presses some buttons on the console and the door opens.

"Before we start training you," the armored Avenger begins to say. "We need to see what you kids are capable of without your gear. The training facility is right through this door. We'll be monitoring you from the command deck upstairs. Good luck."

As the teens enter the room they hand their gear over to The Avengers: Patriot's utility belt, Asgardian's staff, Spider-Man's web shooters and Iron Lad's armor.

Before Iron Lad enters the room, he turns to Iron Man and says, "Thank you for doing this. If we can stop Kang, I can stay here, and I'll never have to become Kang the Conqueror. I can be a hero. Like you."

"Then I guess we'd better start your training," says Iron Man.

Once the younger heroes enter the room, the door closes and Iron Man locks it.

"How long do you think before they figure it out?" asks Hope.

"Long enough for us to call their parents," answers Cap.

"I still can't believe we're screwing them over like this," says Scott. "Makes me feel dirty."

"It's for their own good Scott," says Cap.

Once the heroes leave, Asgardian is seen looking through the small window on the door, "One last question I…Hey, the door is locked. Cap? Iron Man? Guys?"

Back in the meeting room The Avengers are standing/sitting around discussing their next move.

Scott takes a look around at the mess Growing Man made, "Would you look at this place?"

"Okay, I got the number for Asgardian's parents," Iron Man says as he searches through his digital phone book. "I've got nothing on Hulkling."

"And Spider-Man?" asks Cap.

"…I'm still searching for his number too."

"And you're gonna call Peggy, right Scott?" asks Hope.

"Yeah…" answers Scott.

The way he trails off grabs his girlfriend's attention, "Okay, what's wrong?"

Scott turns to his fellow Avengers, "Did we do the right thing?"

"What do you mean?" asks Cap.

"I mean, what if the kids are telling the truth…"

"What, that Iron Lad is a young Kang from the future?" Iron Man scoffs.

"He does have the tech to back it up," Scott says back. "AND those Growing Man action figures did seem to recognize him. What if Iron Lad's right…"

"They're kids Scott," says Iron Man. "If Kang DID show up…"

Suddenly a new voice was heard, "You know what they say gentlemen, speak of the devil…"

The Avengers turn around and they see Kang with a futuristic rifle in hand.

"And the devil shall appear."

 ** _Well folks, Kang is finally here, what's going to happen next? Find out next chapter._**

 ** _Someone in the comments asked me if I will update Birth of the Cool at some point. The answer is yes, it is one of the two stories I feel deserves my attention for a bit, and I do have a story arc planned._**

 ** _Anyway, be sure to leave a comment with your thoughts on the story so far...and yes, I did see Ant-Man and the Wasp. I thought it was a fun movie._**

 ** _Until next time..._**


	7. A Night Unlike any Other: Part 4

**_Sorry for the wait, real life caught up with me for a little bit, but I'm back now with another chapter._**

 ** _Last time, we see that Kang has finally arrived. What happens now? Let's find out._**

Chapter 5: A Night Unlike any Other: Part 4

 **Avengers Mansion**

"Gentlemen…and lady," Kang greets the Avengers as he continues to hold them at gunpoint.

"Huh, I guess those kids were telling the truth," Iron Man mutters.

"Told you," Ant-Man says as he and Wasp put their helmets back on.

"What do you want Kang?" asks Cap. As he tries to get the time travelling tyrant his attention, the super soldier is silently giving the rest of The Avengers orders.

"At ease Captain," Kang responds. "I didn't come here to fight, I'm just here for information."

"We got your information right here," Ant-Man says as he and Wasp begin to shrink.

Thinking quickly, Kang uses his free hand to magnetize Cap's shield into his possession and uses it to block both Iron Man's repulsor rays and Wasp's bio-electric blasts from her gauntlets. Ant-Man appears out of nowhere and delivers a knee kick to Kang's jaw, making the time traveler fall on his rear.

Kang was starting to get irritated, "Enough of this." He then presses a button on his left gauntlet and proceeds to electrocute the Avengers, immobilizing them in the process. "Now…I'm only going to ask this once…Where is the boy? Tell me, or die." While Kang continues to fry the heroes, Kate watches from the corner in horror.

* * *

 **Inside the training room…**

"We are SO dead," Patriot groans.

"Patriot, we'll be fine," says Iron Lad, who is wearing nothing but a white tank top and black boxers.

"Iron Lad's right, we're ready for this…Kind of…Aren't we?" Asgardian says as he does some pullups on a metal support beam.

Hulkling, who is doing some pushups, says, "Even if we're not, Cap and Iron Man said this is a training session, so they're expecting us to make some mistakes."

"Our biggest mistake is trusting Captain America and Iron Man in the first place," says Patriot.

"Patriot," Cassie exclaims.

"Oh, here we go," Spider-Man says as runs his hand down his masked face.

"Wake up guys, we've been in this cell for thirty minutes. Obviously they're holding us in here until the police get here, or worse, our parents."

"They wouldn't do that," Asgardian argues.

"Come on Billy, if you were Captain America and you caught four super-powered fanboys who just trashed St. Patrick's Cathedral, what would you do?"

With that, Asgardian begins to rub his forehead in anxiety, "We are SO dead."

Meanwhile Spider-Man thought, _"But Mr. Stark told me that only he and Nick Fury know my secret, and he wasn't going to tell anyone else. He wouldn't lie to my face and call Aunt May would he? Oh man, I should've just went home if I knew something like this was gonna happen."_

"Maybe this is just part of the training session," Cassie suggests.

"Well, I'm not waiting around any longer to find out," Patriot says as he tries to pry the door open. "Hulkling, break it down."

"How?" asks Hulkling.

"I thought you had super strength."

"I thought YOU had super strength."

"Stand back," says Asgardian. "Maybe I can short circuit the security system." He then proceeds to shoot lighting at the door…which had no effect. "Then again, maybe I can't."

"What if you use your other powers?" asks Patriot.

"Wait, OTHER powers?" asks Spider-Man.

"Eli," says Asgardian.

"What? You used them to stop the Growing Men."

"Yeah, but…"

"Do you WANT your parents to find out you're a superhero?"

"No."

"Then do something. Teleport us out of here. Make the door disappear. Anything."

"Make the door disappear?" Spider-Man asks again. "You're making it sound like he's Doctor Strange or something. What kind of powers DO you have man?"

"Um…it's complicated," Asgardian says nervously.

"No, it's not," says Patriot. "Hulkling has other powers too."

"ELI," Hulkling exclaims.

"Well, you did tell me earlier you're a shapeshifter," Spider-Man comments.

"Yeah, but…"

Meanwhile Iron Lad says to Patriot, "Eli, now is not the time."

"There may not BE another time," Patriot retorts. "Let's be real here, if we had just been ourselves, instead of pretending to be young Avengers…"

"How else were we supposed to get their attention," Iron Lad argues. "Besides, we weren't pretending. The Vision's failsafe program chose you three specifically to become the next wave of Avengers."

"The Vision didn't say anything about me, didn't he?" asks Cassie.

Iron Lad looks at the blonde, "No, but he would've if he knew about your powers."

"Speaking of which…" Spider-Man chimes in as he is down on one knee, observing the door. "If you have the ability to grow, do you also have the ability to go ant-size like your dad?"

"I…I don't know," Cassie answers nervously.

As the wall crawler gets up, he walks up to his friend and puts a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "Well, there's a first for everything. If you can shrink down to a small enough size, maybe you'll be able to crawl under the door."

"Yeah, sure, one question though, was anybody watching Iron Man when he was typing the security codes?"

Suddenly the door begins to open, and standing in the doorway was none other than Kate.

"I was," the raven haired girl answered with a smile.

"Kate," Cassie says with excitement. She runs over to her new friend and hugs her. "I thought you left."

"Not without you Giant Girl," Kate says as she returns the embrace.

"And they call ME amazing," Spider-Man quips.

"Can we go please? Before the Avengers call the cops and/or our parents?"

"Don't worry Patriot, the Avengers won't be making any calls for a while," says Kate.

"Let me guess, Kang's here," says Spider-Man.

Kate's eyes widened, "Uh, yeah…How…?"

"I have this sixth sense that warns me when something dangerous is nearby. A spider sense if you call it. I'm just now starting to get this weird tingling sensation in the back of my skull."

"Spider sense?" says Hulkling. "Huh, that actually has a nice ring to it."

"We can revel in Spider-Man's weird Nostradamus powers later," says Kate. "The Avengers need our help, like now."

* * *

"What will it be Avengers," Kang asks as he keeps the heroes, who are all lying on the ground, at gunpoint. "Will you tell me where the boy is, or do I have to force the answer out of you by killing you one by one?"

"You want us to talk? Fine," Ant-Man says while still on his hands and knees. "One question though, what's that on your arm?"

Kang looks down at his arm that is holding the rifle and sees that it's being covered by a swarm of ants. He drops Cap's shield to use his other arm to get the ants off of him. That was just the distraction they needed. Iron Man fires his repulsors at Kang, sending him flying back a couple of feet and forcing him to drop both his gun and Cap's shield. Wasp rushes over to pick it up, while also tossing Cap his shield.

While being put at gunpoint, Kang says as he removes his helmet, "This is pointless, we're wasting time. It's really important that we find my younger self. If we don't return him to his proper time-stream…"

"Then he won't become Kang the Conqueror," Cap finishes.

"Which means YOU won't exist," Iron Man adds.

"…Yeah, I don't see why that's a problem," says Wasp.

"Ditto," says Ant-Man.

"The "problem" is that reality as we know it will cease to exist," Kang says in an urgent tone. "If I never become Kang the Conqueror, then The Avengers and I would never have met."

"We can live with that," says Iron Man.

"Think again, because if Avengers history changes, so must its present. Look around you it's changing already."

The Avengers begin to look around and they begin the notice that they are now standing in the middle of a truly demolished Manhattan.

"As long as the boy remains here, your lives, as well as the lives of everyone you hold dear, will be altered irrevocably. And NOT, it would seem, for the better. Are you willing to take responsibility for that?"

* * *

After freeing her new friends, Kate takes them to the locker room where the Avengers have stored their equipment.

Spider-Man grabs his web shooters and puts them on, "Man it feels good to have these back, I almost feel naked without them."

As Cassie approaches her friend she asks, "So that's what you use to shoot your webs? I thought they just come out of you."

The spider hero looks over at her, "Okay, first of all, ew, second of all, yeah, for some reason the spider didn't give me the power to make webs. So I had to improvise. Remember that time when I showed you my dad's research on some kind of molecular adhesive he was working on?"

"Yeah, you said he ran of series of tests, and he never got the chance to finish because…you know. Wait, are you saying…"

Spider-Man then smiles under his mask, "Yep, I finally figured it out. And now Spider-Man has his webs."

Cassie begins to hug her friend, "That's great, I knew you would be smart enough to do it."

The spider hero returns the hug, "Thanks Cass, that means a lot."

Cassie lets go, then looks down at the floor and blushes at what Spider-Man said.

Meanwhile, Spider-Man couldn't help but notice how the spare Ant-Man suit Cassie is wearing is really fitting her quite nicely. He always thought she was a very attractive girl, even with her usual tomboyish appearance. However, Peter chooses not to entertain such thoughts, mostly because he didn't want to ruin his friendship with Cassie (She is his only friend after all), but also out of his own insecurity. What girl would want to date someone as nerdy as him? Still, that's not to say he can't compliment her on her looks.

"So uh, I see that suit you're wearing isn't giving you any problems."

Cassie looks down at herself, "Yeah, it beats being half naked after growing 20 feet."

Spider-Man chuckles, "It happens to the best of us."

Now it was Cassie's turn to chuckle.

Spider-Man then says, "Still, that suit DOES look good on you. You look, dare I say, astonishing."

The blonde begins to blush again, "Thanks Peter."

"So the Avengers are just…talking?" Hulkling asks Kate.

"Well first, Kang took away Cap's shield and then he went all Sith Lord on them, but as soon as I left, they were just talking."

"We have to get up there," Iron Lad says as he puts on his armor.

"YOU'RE not going anywhere," says Patriot.

"Why not?"

"Because if Kang sees you…" Hulkling begins to answer.

But Iron Lad interrupts as he puts on his helmet, "He won't. He's looking for "young Kang", and I'M Iron Lad."

Suddenly Kate emerges with Hawkeye's bow, complete with his pack of arrows and a sword. On her face is a mask that belongs to Bobbi Morse, aka Mockingbird.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" she rhetorically asks with a smile.

The rest of the teens look at the raven haired girl in surprise, then Patriot spoke up, "Who are you supposed to be, Hawkingbird?"

Kate smirks, "Gee you don't like my costume? I'm hurt."

"Who's sword is that?" asks Spider-Man.

"I think it belongs to the Swordsman," Cassie answers. "Or the Black Knight."

Then Iron Lad asks, "Where did you find all this?"

"Iron Man's security code opened up the bedrooms too, so I went and grabbed all the weapons I could find."

"It doesn't matter how many weapons you got, you're not coming with us either," says Patriot.

"I don't know man," says Spider-Man. "She's shown us time and time again that she's perfectly capable and keeping up with us. Her skills would make even Black Widow blush. I say she stays."

"Ditto," Cassie chimes in.

Patriot narrows his eyes at the spider hero, "I don't remember YOU being on the team."

To which Spider-Man just shrugs, "Hey, you let me help you guys fight Kang, I just saw it as a temporary recruitment at best."

Kate begins to smile, "Thanks you two." Then she looks over at Patriot, "And you better start being nice to me Patriot, otherwise I won't give you your gift."

With that, she tosses a flat object covered in a large, white cloth over at the young super soldier. Patriot catches it and removes the cloth, revealing a triangular shaped, red, white and blue shield. But it's not just any shield, it's the shield Captain America used when he was fighting in World War II.

* * *

"Guys," Ant-Man spoke as he continues to look at his surroundings. "Since when did we step into the set of Mad Max?"

Wasp begins to look at her uniform as well as the uniforms of her fellow Avengers, only to see them in tatters, "This is starting to freak me out."

Cap then approaches Kang and grabs him by the front of his uniform, "Talk Kang, what did you do here?"

As the time traveler swats the super soldier's hand away, he says, "I didn't do anything. I told you, it's all because the boy isn't in his proper timeline, and until we find him, this is only going to get worse."

Wasp looks over at Cap, "Cap…"

And with that, Cap sighs, "Alright Kang, we'll help you find the boy."

Meanwhile, the Young Avengers overhear this and now have looks of shock.

* * *

Moments later, the teens have retreated to an underground tunnel, all of them trying to take in the fact that the Avengers are willing to give Iron Lad up.

Cassie was the first to speak, "I'm sorry Iron Lad."

"It's okay Cass," says Iron Lad.

"No, it's not. The fact that Cap is willing to hand you over to one of the most despicable villains in Avengers history…"

"Easy Cass," says Hulkling. "Iron Lad IS Kang."

"Yeah, but he's young Kang, the GOOD Kang."

"And I intend to stay that way," Iron Lad adds. "There's no way I'm going back."

"So, where are we going?" asks Asgardian.

"This way," both Patriot and Kate say as they point in opposite directions.

After some awkward silence, Spider-Man turns to Iron Lad and says, "I don't suppose the Vison's software has a built-in map for the sub-basements does it?"

"Way ahead of you," says Iron Lad.

After taking the time to think Kate asks, "So, if you DON'T become Kang…everything changes right?"

"I suppose it would have to right?" the armored boy answers.

"So, our history, our present, it all changes?"

"I guess so."

"…I'm sorry…Maybe you SHOULD go back."

Cassie looks at her friend in shock, "Kate."

"He can't," says Asgardian.

"I'm just saying," Kate says as she raises her hands up in defense.

Then Iron Lad asks, "Kate, if you ever found out you were going to become Adolf Hitler, would you do everything in your power to make sure that never happens?"

"Of course, but…Did you see the color of the sky up there? And what about the state the entire city is in?"

Finally, Spider-Man says, "You know what guys? I think Hawkette as a point."

Kate rolls her eyes at the name given to her, "Gee, thanks."

Cassie now looks at her friend, "Oh no, not you too."

"Just hear me out Cass, you ever seen Back to the Future?"

"Yeah, you and I sat down and watched the entire trilogy one time."

"Right, you know how when something in the past changes, it could affect the future in a big bad way? Like when Marty had a portrait of his family, and the longer he stays in the past, the more we see his siblings start to disappear. Which is why he had to make sure his parents hook up at the dance, otherwise HE would disappear. This is what's happening right here. If Iron Lad says here, there's a chance that certain parts of our history could be altered. You and I could fade out of existence at any moment."

"Maybe Kate and Spider-Man's right," says Hulkling. "If you go back, would you HAVE to become Kang the Conqueror?"

"He's not going back," says Patriot. "But…"

"We're supposed to be a team remember? And the only way we get through this is if we stick together."

"Does this mean I'm part of the team," Kate chimes in. "Don't push it."

"So which we do we go? Left or right?" asks Asgardian.

"We follow Iron Lad," says Patriot.

To which Iron Lad smiles and says, "This way," pointing to the right side.

As the young heroes walk through the tunnels, Iron Lad says, "This corridor should lead to a trapdoor that's directly in front of the…gates."

As soon he climbs the ladder to the trapdoor and opens it, the Avengers, as well as Kang himself, are all there waiting for him.

"I'm sorry kid," Ant-Man says in a sad tone.

"I'm not going back," Iron Lad says in a stern tone as he and the rest of the teens emerge from the trapdoor.

"You've got no choice son," Cap responds.

"But…"

"Trust me, this is a fight you won't win."

"I came to the Avengers for help Captain. I won't make that mistake again." With that, Iron Lad flies away.

As he watches his past self flee, Kang says, "I'll go after him."

But Iron Man says, "No, you stay here so Cap, Ant-Man and Wasp can watch over you, I'LL go after him." The armored Avenger begins to take off, but not before noticing an unexpected stowaway in the form of Hulkling. "Hulkling, get off," Iron Man says to the Young Avenger.

"I'm afraid I can't do that sir," Hulkling says as he continues to cling onto Iron Man's leg.

"Well, in that case, I hope you can fly."

The billionare genius fires a replusor blast at Hulkling, finally making him let go of his leg and is now falling from the sky.

"Oh, my God," Patriot says with a shocked look.

"HULKLING," Asgardian shouts in horror.

Acting quickly, Spider-Man leaps into the air and swings towards the falling Hulkling, "IGOTHIMIGOTHIM."

Once he was close enough, he fires a massive web net for Hulkling to safely fall on.

As he is lying on the web net, Hulkling, gives his rescuer a thumbs up, "Thanks man."

Spider-Man smiles, "I'm sure you would've survived the fall, but you probably still prefer to land on something more comfortable."

The rest of the Avengers and Young Avengers rush towards the two young heroes who are now descending on the ground via a web-line. They see Hulkling leaning on Spider-Man's shoulder and they notice his body now has a Caucasian skin tone.

"Hey, you're not green anymore," Wasp points out.

"He's a shapeshifter," Asgardian explains. "Are you okay? How do you feel?"

"I'll be fine," says Hulkling. "But what about Iron Lad?"

"Don't worry," says Patriot. "He can take care of himself."

Meanwhile, Iron Man continues to chase Iron Lad through the skies.

"Iron Man, listen to me, if I go back, billions of people will die."

"I'm sorry kid."

"No…I'm sorry."

Iron Lad fires his own repulsors at Iron Man, knocking the armored Avenger out of the sky. He then realizes his mistake and proceeds to fly after him, saving him from certain death. Iron Lad reunites with the rest of the group, holding Iron Man bridal style.

"Is he…" Spider-Man begins to ask.

"He's unconscious. He'll be fine."

As the armored boy lands on the ground, he is greeted by his future self.

"You came back."

"The fall might've killed him. I'm NOT a murderer."

"No, you are a warrior."

Suddenly, Spider-Man's spider sense starts buzzing, and by sheer reflex, begins to dodge an oncoming blast from Iron Lad. However, everyone else save for Patriot and Kate weren't so lucky. Iron Lad stood there in horror. He didn't mean to attack everyone like that. It was like someone one was controlling him.

"What did I do?"

"You did exactly what I wanted you to do," answers Kang.

That's when it all started to click with the wall crawler, _"Of course, Iron Lad's armor. It responds to his thoughts. And since he's basically "Young Kang" that means it can respond to Kang's thoughts too."_

Kang continues, "After all, you were the one who stole my armor in the first place. I'M the one who built it. And now that I'm within range…I can control it too."

Iron Lad's armor then begins to glow, "No, please."

"Kate, Patriot…" Spider-Man shouts. "I think now's the time to r…"

But before he could even finish, there was a massive explosion and the spider hero, Patriot and Kate are all down. Iron Lad drops to his knees in horror while Kang looks on with a smug grin.

"Now then, shall we go?"

 ** _Looks like Kang isn't giving his past self much of a choice. Will Iron Lad choose to go back to his own timeline, or will he refuse once again? Find out next time._**

 ** _Be sure to leave a comment with your thoughts on the story so far. I'll try to have Birth of the Cool updated, but it may take some time since I haven't started writing the next chapter yet. Until next time..._**


	8. A Night Unlike any Other: Part 5

**_This is it, the penultimate chapter of the Young Avengers' origin arc._**

A Night Unlike any Other: Part 5

 **Manhattan NY (In an alternate present)**

As Iron Lad watches his future self open up a time portal, he asks, "What have you done?"

To which Kang answers, "Make no mistake, this was YOUR doing, by simply arriving here from the future, you have endangered your friends and their world. But…if you return with me, everything will be back to the way it was."

"But…"

"There is no time for debate, the longer you and I occupy the same moment in time, the more unstable time becomes."

As Iron Lad looks down at his fallen comrades, he begins to realize something, "Wait, where's Cassie?"

"Who?"

"Giant Girl, she disappeared in the blast."

"Once you step inside this portal with me, she and the rest of your friends will be as they were before you arrived…And you'll remember nothing about them whatsoever."

"…What?"

But before Kang could continue, Iron Lad hears someone shouting at him, "IRON LAD, WAIT."

Then, from out of nowhere, Cassie appears from the ground, having seemingly shrunk in size during the whole commotion, and is now standing between the two Kangs.

"Cassie?" Iron Lad questions.

"Out of my way child," Kang demands.

Cassie then pushes Kang into the portal, "I am NOT a child."

However, by doing what she did she begins to get sucked in the portal herself.

"CASSIE NO," Iron Lad shouts. He was about to reach out and grab her when, suddenly, a line of webbing appears from behind him and latches onto Cassie's left arm. The armored boy looks behind him and sees Spider-Man struggling to pull his friend away from the portal.

"I got you Cass," he says as he keeps pulling. "Just…hold on."

The blonde uses her other arm to grab onto the web line, holding on for dear life. Eventually he was successful and was able to pull Cassie towards him, just in time for the portal to close. Cassie flies towards Spider-Man's direction and she falls on top of him. She was the first to come to, and she realizes that she was straddling her friend. She blushes and immediately gets off of him.

The spider hero was the next person to sit up and he looks over at Cassie who has her head turned away from him, "Well…we wouldn't want you to pull a Bill and Ted and go on an "excellent" time travelling adventure do we?"

Cassie doesn't say a word.

Spider-Man then sighs, "I know, I know, you're probably sick of all the pop culture references involving time travel. I promise you that was the last o..."

But before the spider hero could even finish, Cassie does something completely unexpected for both of them. She begins to reach for Spider-Man's mask, roll it up to his nose and she gives him a passionate kiss on his lips. The lenses on the wall crawler's goggles go wide and he freezes in place. Cassie then realizes what she had just done and immediately pulls away.

She then looks away, her face beet red, "I'm sorry…I don't know what came over me."

Spider-Man's mouth remains agape at what just happened, "Wh…What was that all about?"

"How about we focus on getting our friends back on their feet, find the Avengers, figure out what to do next and then we'll talk."

"…Yeah, yeah okay."

As the two teens finally get up, Spider-Man finally decides to change the subject, "So, you CAN shrink."

Cassie doesn't look at her friend but she nods, "Yep."

"I have a feeling we're not out of the woods yet, Kang could be back at any moment."

"Right, thanks for saving me by the way."

"Of course you're…well actually I WAS gonna say you're my best friend but…after what just happened, I don't know what we are now."

Cassie finally looks at her friend and smiles, "Like I said, we'll talk about it later."

* * *

"So is Kang gone?" asks Asgardian.

"Doubt it," answers Iron Lad. "He may have went inside that time portal, but that doesn't stop him from coming right back out of it."

"Then we need to be ready for him," says Patriot.

"You think we should wake up the Avengers?" asks Hulkling.

To which Patriot answers, "If we do, then they'll surrender Iron Lad to Kang."

"Actually Eli," Iron Lad chimes in. "There's no need for them to do that…because I AM going with him."

Cassie's eyes widened, "What? No."

"You can't be serious," says Patriot.

"Look around you guys, everything is falling apart, but Kang says that if I go back. Everything will go back to the way things were."

"So, what, we're just going to wake up the next day and forget everything that happened here tonight?" asks Patriot.

Then Hulkling says, "Wait…does that mean we won't be Young Avengers anymore?"

"Will we even know each other?" asks Asgardian.

"That's kinda how these time travel stories go," says Spider-Man. "Sucks, I know."

"There has to be another way," Patriot insists. "Let's just talk about this."

"There's no time," Iron Lad argues. "Kang will be back here at any moment."

"Then let's just get out of here," Hulkling suggests. "Let's go somewhere else."

"We can go to my house," says Asgardian. "If the Upper East Side still exists."

"Yeah, that's a great idea," says Spider-Man. "Of course there's the part about Kang being able to track us through Iron Lad's armor."

"Then we lose the armor." Kate says with a smile.

As Patriot removes Iron Lad's helmet he says, "Kate's right."

"But…" the armored boy begins to protest.

Suddenly Kate realizes something, "Did…did I hear that right? Did Patriot actually say that I'm…"

"Yep," Spider-Man confirms. "Man, the timeline really is messed up."

"No kidding."

"What I meant was…" Patriot begins.

But Iron Lad, who is now in his underwear interrupts, "Guys, stop. Without my armor, I'm powerless."

"We'll protect you," says Cassie.

"And a little undressed."

Spider-Man puts his hands up, making his web shooting gesture. "I can make you some web-shorts."

Kate looks at the spider hero with a raised eyebrow, "You can do that?"

"Can we just get to the Upper East Side, please," Patriot cuts in.

"What about The Avengers," asks Asgardian.

"They're as good as dead," says a random new voice.

The young heroes look to see where the voice was coming from and they see Kang holding an unconscious Captain America by the collar. The rest of the Avengers are seen lying on the ground behind the time travelling tyrant.

Cassie sees her father on the ground and says, "If you hurt my dad…"

"Oh, I will do far worse if you don't surrender Iron Lad to me."

As the heroes get into a battle stance, Patriot whispers to Iron Lad, "When I give the signal, make a break for Billy's house."

"But he'll kill you," the boy from the future argues.

"He can try, now go."

As Iron Lad quietly slips away, Patriot regroups with the rest of the team, "Okay guys, this is it. Don't hold anything back. Use every ability you got: size changing, shapeshifting, weird, creepy spider powers…"

"Hey," Spider-Man cuts in.

"Spellcasting…"

"Spellcasting?" asks Kate.

"Yeah," says Asgardian. "And sometimes it even works."

"Are you done playing around?" Kang asks as he puts a rifle to Cap's head.

"That's the thing Kang," answers Patriot. "We're just getting started."

The Young Avengers all begin to charge at Kang.

Kang throws the super soldier to the side, generates a force field and proceeds to open fire on the teens.

* * *

As the tyrant continues shooting, Patriot notices some shots coming Kate's way, "LOOK OUT." He tackles her, successfully removing her from the line of fire. While on the ground, Kate looks up and sees Patriot straddling her.

"You okay?" the young super soldier asks.

Kate, with wide eyes, nods, "Yeah, you…kinda saved my life."

Patriot now smirks, "I guess that makes us even now huh?"

The raven haired girl also smirks, "I know…Damn."

The two now get up and are seeing the other heroes fending off Kang. "We have to disarm this guy," says Patriot.

"How? He's got thirtieth century tech."

Patriot looks over and sees Iron Lad's armor still lying around. He picks up the chest plate, "Yeah? Well so do we."

Kate sees this and says, "Put that down."

"But if we can activate the Vision's software…"

"All Kang as the do is look at that thing and it turns into a bomb. Put it down. Gently."

Patriot puts the armor down…gently, "So how are we supposed to fight him?"

"For future reference, maybe you should ask that question BEFORE you start leading the troops into battle. Besides, why ask the girl with the sword, when you should be asking the spellcaster?"

The young heroes begin to regroup and hide behind a pillar.

"That force-field of his is starting to become a REAL problem," says Spider-Man. "Any ideas on how to disable it?"

Patriot looks over at Asgardian, "You think you can wish it away with your magic?"

"I'm too busy trying to survive dude," the young spellcaster answers.

"Spider-Man and I will distract Kang, just do what you need to do."

"Ooh, a distraction? My favorite kind of tactic," Spider-Man says as he and Patriot engage the evil time traveler.

As the rest watch the two dodge Kang's laser fire…and hear Spider-Man taunting him for missing his shots, Asgardian begins to feel nervous, "I…I don't know what to do."

Then Hulkling says in a comforting tone, "Yes you do. Like we practice. Don't focus on the problem, focus on what you want."

"I WANT to disable Kang's force-field."

"Good, now say it again."

"IwanttodisableKang'sforce-field. IwanttodisableKang'sforce-field."

As Asgardian is saying this, there is a slight echo to his voice.

"Great, now imagine what it's going to FEEL like when you disable Kang's force-field."

Asgardian then moves from his cover and flies towards Kang, all while saying, "IwanttodisableKang'sforce-field," over and over. His hands glowing as he's flying.

"Wow…" says Kate. "Where'd you guys learn that? A Wiccan manual?"

"I'll say," Cassie chimes in.

"No," Hulkling answers with a smile. "Just something from one of my mom's self-help books."

Asgardian continues to fly towards Kang. The time traveler sees this and aims his rifle at the spell-caster. Suddenly there was a flash of light, and Asgardian gets knocked back.

"BILLY," Hulkling yells. As he and the rest of the Young Avengers run towards their friend, Hulkling asks, "Are you okay?"

"Did it work?" asks Asgardian.

"Yeah, his force-field's down," Spider-Man confirms. "Your magic whammy worked."

"Then I'm okay."

However, they all begin to take cover again as Kang continues to open fire.

Spider-Man then says, "Okay, now we gotta do something about that gun of his. I could try to yank it out of his hands, but I don't think I can do it without turning into Swiss cheese."

"It would be impossible anyway," says Asgardian. "Kang's trans-temporal armor allows him to pull any weapon from history out of the timestream."

"Then we'll have to take his trans-temporal armor away," says Kate.

"Which would require getting near him," says Cassie. "And like Spider-Man said, we can't do that without turning into Swiss cheese."

Kate then takes Hawkeye's bow and arrow and aims it at Kang, "Maybe we don't have to."

"Quick question," Hulkling speaks up. "Have you ever USED one of those before?"

"Yep," answers Kate. "Every summer at Interlochen National Music Camp." She then fires her arrow, landing a direct hit on Kang's armored chest-plate. "I also play the cello."

Kang's armor begins to short circuit, forcing him to remove it and drop his rifle.

Amazed at what just happened, Patriot looks over at Kate and says, "How did you…"

But Kate cuts him off, "It's all in the wrist. If we survive this, I'll teach it to you."

"IF we survive this," says Patriot as he charges at Kang. "His armor is damaged, that means he's…" But as he was about to throw the first punch, Kang grabs his fist. "Powerless…" Patriot finishes, knowing he screwed up.

Kang then delivers a devastating back hand to the young super soldier, "You underestimate me child."

Then, from out of nowhere, his face gets covered in webbing. Spider-Man now charges in and delivers punches and kicks on all sides.

He then says with each hit, "Can't. Hit. What you. Can't. See."

The spider hero leaps into the air, and was about to deliver another punch when Kang also jumps up and roundhouse kicks Spider-Man and mid-air, knocking him down.

He then rips the webbing from his face and says, "But I can still hear."

Kang then picks up Patriot by his shirt and he sees Kate standing in front of him with Swordsman's sword.

"Let him go," she demands.

"Haven't you done enough damage?" asks Kang. "You've destroyed my armor, stranded me at this moment in history and left me NO means by which to restore the timestream."

"Not bad for a girl with no powers, huh?" Kate lunges at Kang, "Now let him go or I'll…"

But Kang moves out of the way and judo chops Kate in the back, "You will tell me where the boy is." He then catches the sword the raven haired girl dropped and pointed it at her neck. "Where is Iron Lad?"

Suddenly Iron Lad appears behind his future self and says, "I'm right here." He raises his hands to surrender, "Just leave my friends alone…and I'll go with you."

"We'll need your armor," says Kang.

"Put the sword down and I'll give it to you. Please."

"…Very well."

Kang drops the sword and Iron Lad runs towards Kate.

He then says, "Listen there's something you should know."

"What is it?" asks Kate.

The boy from the future then smiles, "I'm not Iron Lad."

Iron Lad then turns around and morphs into Hulkling, who was in disguise the entire time, and punches Kang in the face. The time traveler flies into the air and Cassie, in giant mode runs after him, "I got him."

Then Spider-Man's…spider sense as he and Hulkling agree to call it...started buzzing, "CASSIE WATCH OUT."

Kang does a back flip, recovering from the punch that was delivered to him, he then takes his sword and slashes Cassie across her palm.

"OW," the blonde cries out and she retracts her hand.

Patriot, Asgardian, Hulkling and Spider-Man now begin to charge at Kang.

"You're going to pay for that," says Spider-Man.

"If you hurt her, you're dead," Patriot adds as he throws some of his throwing stars at the tyrant to which he blocks with his sword.

"You children don't seem to understand. If I die the world as you know it dies WITH me. So of anyone is killing anyone today…it's going to be ME." Kang sees Hulkling charging at him and he slashes him across the hip with his sword.

Hulkling cries out in pain.

"TEDDY," Asgardian yells.

Spider-Man then shoots two web-lines at the sword but Kang counters it by doing a backflip, yanking the wall crawler in his direction and hitting him with a flip-kick.

Meanwhile Asgardian tends to Hulkling, to which the green boy says, "It's okay, I'll heal."

The young spellcaster then faces Kang, puts his hands up and says, "IwanttostopKang. IwanttostopKang."

Kang sees this and was ready to throw his sword at Asgardian and skewer him with it, "I usually don't enjoy killing children but in THIS case…"

But before he could finish Asgardian off, he gets hit with a random blast from behind.

As Spider-Man is getting up, he sees who it was that saved his new friend, and was genuinely surprised, "No way, is that…"

This new figure now spoke, "I am…Vision."

It was indeed the Vision, but he looked slightly different. He looks to be much younger than his original counterpart. But where did he come from?

That was when Spider-Man realizes something, _"It must be Iron Lad's armor. This fight must have activated the Vision's protocol that was built into it."_

As the new Vision approaches Kang he continues to speak, "You have been identified as Kang the Conqueror, a time traveling warlord from the 30th century."

Kang lunges at the Vision but the robot fires another blast at the time traveler, knocking him back.

He then knocks the sword out of Kang's hands, "You do not belong here." The Vision then grabs Kang by the neck. "Return to your era at once."

Kang, gasping for air, finally says, "I…I intend to." He then reaches for the side of the Vision's neck and presses a button there.

The robot then begins to fall apart, reverting back to Iron Lad's default armor.

Spider-Man then sighs, "Damn, and here I thought this would all be over."

Then he sees Kang put on the helmet and his armor is restored as well as his rifle from before reappearing.

"Aaand we're back to square one…awesome."

"Ah, that's better," says Kang. He then points his rifle at the teens. "Now I'm only going to ask once more…Where is…"

Suddenly Cap's shield appears from out of nowhere and hits Kang in the back of his head.

The shield returns to the super soldier and he yells, "PUT THE RIFLE DOWN KANG."

As he and the rest of the Avengers charge towards him, Kang takes the rifle and open fires on them.

The older heroes all fall to the ground.

"DAD," Cassie then yells.

Kang aims the rifle at the Young Avengers once again, "Who's next?"

"You are," a new voice responds.

Suddenly a sword is being driven through Kang's chest from behind.

As Kang falls to the floor, the teens finally find out who it was that skewered him…and it was none other than Iron Lad.

 _ **Looks like Kang is done, hard to recover from a sword wound to the chest. But this arc doesn't end here. What will Iron Lad do now that he is rid of his future self, seemingly for good? What will become of the Young Avengers? More importantly, what's the current status in Peter and Cassie's relationship? All of this will be answered next chapter.**_

 _ **I would have had this updated sooner, but Spider-Man PS4 happened. That game has taken up most of my free time...which isn't a bad thing at all, because the game is fantastic. By the time this is published I'll be on act 3 of the main story and I'm about to take the fight to Mister Negative and the game's REAL villain (I'm not going to reveal who it is for those who haven't played the game yet, but I will say that the mystery villain at the end of the E3 demo, I totally called it. lol). By the time I upload the next chapter I will have beaten the main story, and THEN we can discuss spoilers (Just remember to PM me so you don't ruin it for everyone).**_

 ** _Be sure to leave a comment with your thoughts on the story so far. Bear with me guys, I just need to wrap up this arc and then I can return to some of my other fics. Until next time..._**


	9. A Night Unlike any Other: Part 6

_**This is it folks, the finale of Spidey's first adventure with the Young Avengers. With Kang the Conqueror dead, what happens now?**_

A Night Unlike any Other: Part 6

 **Manhattan NY (Alternate Present)**

The Young Avengers all look in shock as they had just witnessed Iron Lad drive a sword through his future self's back. Spider-Man was the first to move forward and observe Kang. After checking for a pulse he could confirm that he is, in fact, dead.

"Well, looks like he won't be doing any more conquering," he quips. He then looks over at Iron Lad, "So…does this technically count as suicide? I mean, you did just killed yourself after all."

"Do you seriously think this is the right time to crack a joke?" Kate deadpans.

The spider hero raises his hands in defense "It's a serious question, I swear."

"You have to admit," says Hulkling. "That IS a really good question."

"I did what I had to do," says Iron Lad. "He would have killed all of you if I hadn't stopped him. But none of that matters now, the important thing is that it's over."

Suddenly Kang's body begins to fade away.

"The hell?" asks Patriot.

"The timestream is starting to repair itself," Iron Lad explains. "Soon things will go back to the way they were, you'll see."

Asgardian then begins to look around and what he was seeing gave him a really weird feeling, "Uh, guys."

The rest of the young heroes look around and they see that instead of seeing a Manhattan in ruins, it's now back to being how it was before the Growing Man attack.

"Everything's back to normal," says Cassie.

"Um…not quite," Spider-Man says as he points at something.

The rest of the teens look to where the spider hero was pointing, and what they saw sent chills down their spines. Not too far from the mansion was a statue of the Avengers' founding members (Captain America, Iron Man, Hulk, Thor, Black Widow and Hawkeye). Below that statue are numerous tombstones.

"Oh my God," says Kate.

"Th…they're dead," says Asgardian. "They're all dead."

As the Young Avengers look on in horror at the gravestones, one grave in particular caught Cassie's attention. It was her father's.

"No," she whispers and she falls to her knees. The blonde then covers her face with her hands and starts sobbing. "Oh no, no, no."

Spider-Man sees this, rushes over to his friend and puts his arms over her, "Easy, I got you."

As Hulkling looks on at the Scarlet Witch's tombstone, he asks, "So much for things going back to normal. Now what do we do?"

"Teddy…" Asgardian begins to speak.

Hulkling looks behind him and begins to look horrified. Asgardian was beginning to fade away.

"BILLY," Hulkling yells out. He reaches out to his friend…but it was too late. Asgardian was gone. Hulking also falls to knees and tears begin to fall.

"Oh no," says Patriot.

However Kate begins to notice something too, "HULKLING, YOUR HANDS."

The green boy opens his tear filled eyes, looks down at his hands and sees that they're becoming transparent. Seconds later, he too starts to fade away.

"Oh shit," Patriot says in pure shock.

"See, see I told you," says Spider-Man. "Just like in Back to the Future."

Iron Lad, traumatized by everything that is happening, hangs his head in guilt, "What have I done?"

After a few seconds of silence, Patriot removes his mask, walks over to his friend and puts his hand on his shoulder, "I think we both know there's only one way to fix this."

The boy from the future looks at the young super soldier and nods his head, "…I have to go back." He then walks over to his armor, picks it up and hands it over to Patriot, "Will you hold on to this for me?"

"You're not gonna put it on?" asks Patriot.

"If I take it with me, it will affect the timestream. Better to leave it here…" He then presses a button on the armor which reactivates the new Vision. "…And the Vision."

"I am Vision," says the robot.

"Vision," Iron Lad commands. "I need you to use the armor's chronal programming to activate a portal that can send me home. You should have the coordinates on file."

Vision puts out his hand and says, "Coordinates locked. Portal activating."

Seconds later, a time portal opens.

Iron Lad then says, "One last thing…" He then motions his hand to the remaining young heroes. "Take good care of my friends." Iron Lad then turns to Patriot, and the two shake hands. "I'm sorry Eli, for everything."

Patriot hugs his friend, "Hey, we just fought an evil time travelling warlord. That wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for you."

"Yeah, but Billy and Teddy would still be here."

"They'll be back, and so will you."

As they break from their hug, Iron Lad continues, "But I'll be Kang the Conqueror, and I won't remember any of this, so please, forgive me."

Cassie walks over to the boy from the future and hugs him, "We'll remember you."

Iron Lad returns the embrace.

He then goes over to Kate and shakes her hand, "For someone who doesn't have any powers, you did great."

Kate smiles, "I hope you make it back safe."

Finally, he turns to Spider-Man, "For the record, you are probably the strangest person I've ever met…but I'm happy to call you an ally."

The wall crawler shakes his hand, "I'M strange? Dude, you're from the future. But seriously though, I'm gonna miss you."

Iron Lad chuckles, "The feeling's mutual."

As he walks towards the portal, he turns to his friends one last time, "Well my friends, I guess this is goodbye. But before I go, I just want you guys to know…I LOVED being a Young Avenger."

With that, Iron Lad walks through the portal, and it closes up.

After a few seconds, Spider-Man begins to look down at himself, "Huh, we're all still here. That's weird."

"Does that mean it didn't work?" asks Cassie.

"Guys, look," Kate says as she points at the graveyard. It begins to vanish.

"And the mansion," says Patriot. "It's back to how it was when Growing Man attacked."

Suddenly there was a flash of blue light, and the young super soldier immediately recognizes it, "Oh my God, that's Billy."

The young heroes rush to where that light was coming from, only to find Asgardian and Hulkling are both back, and helping the Avengers back on their feet.

"DAD," Cassie exclaims and she rushes over to her father. Scott sees his daughter and the two embrace.

"Is everyone alright," asks Cap.

"A little disoriented, but…" Asgardian answers.

"Some of us more than a little," Wasp says as she is helped back up by Cap.

Hulkling then asks, "Wait, where's Iron Lad?"

"He went back," Spider-Man answers. "And it seems like everything after Kang showed up never happened."

"And yet…we still remember everything."

"And THIS is why time travel is bullshit," says Scott.

"Well, now that this whole Kang situation has been dealt with," Cap begins to say, and he turns to the younger heroes. "What should we do with the rest of you?"

"I don't think I like where this is going," says Spider-Man.

* * *

 **Back inside the mansion…**

"Seriously?" Patriot spoke up. "After all of that, you STILL want us to hang up the tights?"

"If I'm perfectly honest," Cap begins. "You kids have more than proven yourselves as heroes tonight, but it's still too dangerous for you to be doing this."

"Well, how about if you train us?" asks Kate. "If you can just teach us how to better ourselves as heroes, maybe you don't have to worry about getting ourselves killed."

"Sure," says Cap. "But if you want the Avengers to train you, we're going to need your parent's consent."

All of the younger heroes went silent after that.

Cassie was the first to speak, "No, that's okay. We'll just go home now."

Scott, with a sad look in his eyes, says, "Cass I…"

"It's okay dad, I understand. You don't want anything to happen to me and it ends up on your conscience. We can still tell mom about my new powers and maybe Dr. Pym can figure out a way to get rid of them."

The teen heroes all begin to get up and leave the room. As Tony watches the Young Avengers leave, he begins to rub his chin in thought.

* * *

"Well, it was fun while it lasted," Hulkling says as he and the rest of the Young Avengers walk out of the mansion.

Spider-Man, who's been surprisingly silent for the most part, says to the green boy, "So, what, you're just gonna give up? You're just gonna put away your costumes and NOT be heroes anymore?"

"But Cap said…" Hulkling begins to say.

"I know what Cap said, but you know something? I could care less. If he doesn't want to train us, fine. We can train ourselves."

"Not just that, Cap said he'd shut us down. And I, for one, don't want to make an enemy of Captain America. That's NOT why I got into this."

"Then why did you?"

"Because…I don't know…I want to help people."

"Exactly, and you want to help people, not because you chose to, but because you feel like it's your duty right?"

"Well…yeah."

The spider hero then walks ahead of the rest of the group and is now standing in front of them, "Look at all of us. Each of us have our own unique talents. Things we can do that can benefit mankind. There was this man I once knew, someone who was like a father to me. He once told me that if a person has the ability to do great things, things that can bring hope to humanity, or just make people feel better about themselves, that it's not just a choice to do those things, but it's an obligation. All of us here have great power, and with great power there must also come great responsibility. So I say, screw what Cap says. He can threaten to call my legal guardian all he wants. That's not gonna stop me from doing what I know is the right thing to do. If something bad happens on my watch, it's on me. No ifs, ands or buts about it."

There was some silence for several seconds until Kate finally spoke, "Spider-Man's right guys. The main reason why we do this is to help people, and do you have ANY idea how many people could use our help? We can't just stop because Captain America thinks we're too young."

Cassie sighs, "I don't know. If my mom and Blake find out about this, you know they're gonna blame all of it on my dad."

"My mom would just straight up murder me," says Hulkling.

"My mom would institutionalize me. My dad would kill me," says Asgardian.

"Well…just think about it before you decide to throw in the towel okay?" says Spider-Man "And speaking of our parents, we should all probably head home before they start to worry."

Asgardian then conjures a round, glowing blue platform. Everyone besides Patriot begin to hop on.

"Eli? You coming?" asks the young spellcaster.

"No thanks, I'm gonna walk," the young super soldier answers.

"To the Bronx?"

"To the subway." He then looks over at Kate, "So, I guess this is it huh?"

"Only if you want it to be," the raven haired girl replies. "Oh, and you dropped this at the cathedral." She begins to hand Patriot one of his throwing stars. With a simple wave of his hand, Asgardian, Hulkling, Kate, Cassie and Spider-Man all disappear.

* * *

 **Queens, NY**

The remaining teens reappear on top of the apartment building, where Cassie lives.

When the blonde and Spider-Man both hop off the glowing platform, Asgardian asks the wall crawler, "You're cool with me dropping you off here?"

"My house isn't too far, I can swing the rest of the way. Thanks for the lift."

The spellcaster smiles, "No problem. So, I'll see you around then?"

"You bet."

Once Asgardian, Hulkling and Kate vanish in a flash of light, Cassie turns to her friend, "I take it there's a reason you wanted Billy to drop you off here."

Spider-Man pulls off his mask and nods, "Yeah, you and I have much to discuss."

"Is it about the kiss? I'm sorry, I was in the heat of the moment. I almost got sucked into that time portal, and then you pulled me away and I got this HUGE rush from you saving me and…"

"Cass, you're starting to shrink," Peter says with a small smile.

Cassie then grows back to her regular height, "Sorry."

"You're still getting used to your new powers. Believe me, been there, done that. Now back to the kiss." He then begins to blush. "…I…actually kinda enjoyed it."

Cassie then perks up, "You…you liked it?"

"Well yeah. Although, I have to ask, how long have you been waiting to do that?"

The blonde bites her bottom lip, "If I'm gonna be real honest with you. I think these feelings I been having for you were there ever since we first met. I always thought you were extremely cute, especially when you talk science stuff. You get so excited when you do it and it's like you're in your own little bubble, and seeing Flash and the gang pick on you because of your interests is just so infuriating to me. It was when we starting hanging out more that those feelings started to rise, because I started to get to know you a little better. You're smart, funny and very kind. You didn't just see me as Ant-Man's daughter either, you saw me as a person. Also, that epic speech you gave the Young Avengers back there was the deal breaker…So your uncle is the reason why you decided to do…well, this?"

Peter nods again, "What I told the others was something he told me right before he died. At first I didn't understand it, but now I do."

"…I miss him too you know."

"I know."

"…Anyway, I've been wanting to tell you how I felt for a while now, and when Kate told me that I should make the first move, I…kinda took her advice."

Peter then says, "Wow, I had no idea. Of course, I'd be lying if I said I didn't feel the same way. I mean, from the moment you saved my bacon from Flash, I seriously thought you were one of the prettiest girls I've ever seen, rivaling the likes of Liz…And the fact that you named your favorite Bruce Lee movie by its original name and not the lame one we Americans gave it, the attractiveness increased tenfold."

Cassie giggled at that.

"When we became friends and started spending more time together, part of me wished we could have been something other than friends. But then I just thought it was wishful thinking. I mean, what girl would want to date the nerdiest, dorkiest kid in Midtown High?"

"Don't do that," Cassie says firmly. "You know how much I hate watching you doubt yourself. I wasn't bullshitting when I said that you're a great guy Peter. I don't care how nerdy or dorky you are. In fact, I find those traits to be EXTREMELY attractive. Of course, this is coming from a girl who has a weird taste in stuffed animals her dad gives her."

"That bunny still freaks me out by the way." Peter interjects earning a chuckle from Cassie.

After some awkward silence, the blonde says, "So…we both just confessed our feelings for one another. I guess that means we can take our relationship to the next level huh?"

The wall crawler smiles and says, "I'm willing to give it a shot if you are."

Cassie looks up at her now boyfriend and gives out a wide grin. She then immediately kisses him yet again. This time, the spider hero kisses her back. After a few seconds Cassie begins to grow a few inches to the point where she was Peter's height. the two teens break apart, and Cassie shrank back down, both of them out of breath.

"So," Peter pants. "Some night, huh?"

"Yeah," Cassie also pants. "I can only imagine what our first real date would be like."

Peter chuckles, "I should probably take you inside now, before your mom and stepdad start freaking out."

As Peter and Cassie walk across the rooftop, the spider hero continues. "So, I couldn't help but notice that Asgardian and Hulkling's real names are "Billy and Teddy", and we just went through an adventure involving time travel."

Cassie rolls her eyes but still smiles, "I thought you said you were done with the time travel references."

"Sorry, had to get it out of my system."

* * *

 **Washington Square Park (One week later)**

As Peter and Cassie walk through the park, the spider hero says, "You know, while the two of us taking a nice stroll in the park is great and all, why this park specifically?"

"I promised everyone I'd meet them here," the blonde answers.

"Everyone?"

"Cassie," a female voice calls out.

Peter looks to where it was coming from and he sees Kate waving at them. With her are three boys, who Peter immediately recognizes even without their costumes…or green skin in Hulkling's case.

Cassie grabs her new boyfriend's hand and pulls him towards her new friends, "Kate, Eli, Billy, Teddy, there's someone I'd like you to meet." She gestures her hand over to Peter. "This is Peter Parker, my boyfriend…as of a week ago"

The wall crawler awkwardly waves at everyone, "Uh, hi."

Suddenly he felt Cassie squeeze his hand. He looks over at her and she gives him a reassuring smile, "It's okay, they're our friends."

Peter nods and looks back at the rest of the teens, "Yeah, so uh, you guys may not recognize me but…"

"We met last week," Eli finishes with a smile.

The spider hero's eyes widened but then he chuckles, "I guess seeing me with Cassie made you put two and two together, huh?"

"Pretty much." He then puts out his hand, "Elijah Bradley, look, I never got the chance to say it the other night but…thanks for all of your help."

Peter gasps as he shakes Eli's hand, "You're…actually thanking me? Please tell me the timeline still isn't messed up."

Eli rolls his eyes, "Yeah, yeah."

Billy was next to speak, "It's nice to officially meet you Peter, Billy Kaplan, over there is Teddy Altman, my boyfriend."

Peter's eyes widened again as he looked at Billy then Teddy, "Boyfriend? So you two are…"

"Yep," Teddy says with a proud smile. Then he begins to look nervous. "Is…that a problem?"

Then Peter smiles and raises his hands in defense, "Hey, I'm not one to judge. If you two are happy with each other, that's all that matters."

"Thanks man," says Billy. "And it's nice to know Cassie has a great guy in her life. You two make a cute couple if I do say so myself."

Peter rubs the back of his neck and chuckles, "Yeah, well…I'm still wondering how I got so lucky."

Meanwhile Kate watches as the spider hero interacts with the boys and she turns to Cassie, "You know, it's a good thing I didn't see him without his mask sooner, I probably would have tried to take him from you."

Cassie looks over at her friend and stares daggers at her, "You know I can step on you, right?"

Kate then laughs, "Easy Ultrawoman, I was just joking."

"Good." Then Cassie smiles. "Besides, you wouldn't want to make Eli jealous, do you?"

Kate scoffs, "As if."

* * *

Moments later, the teens are now walking down the street, discussing how they are going to approach their new lives as superheroes.

"So Cassie," Kate begins. "Did your dad say anything about getting Dr. Pym to, you know, "cure" you?"

"Actually, he said that he was going to ask him and Hope to help me control my powers. I'm supposed to meet him at Pym Technologies this weekend."

"What about your mom?" asks Peter. "Does she know about your…recent discovery?"

Cassie bites her lip, "We're still trying to muster up the courage to tell her and Blake. Right now, we're keeping it on the hush hush."

"Won't they be suspicious?"

"Nah, I'll just tell them I'm at the library studying with you. You're still out there being "you know who", right? So you're rarely ever home for your aunt to ask any questions…Unless she knows too."

Peter shakes his head, "I wouldn't want to do that to May. She's already lost one person she cares about, I can't have her worry about another."

"I'm still working on telling my parents," says Billy.

"Same with my mom," says Teddy.

"I haven't told my grandparents," says Eli. "Though my grandma ain't stupid."

"My parents usually ignore me," says Kate. "They hardly ever ask what I'm doing in my free time."

"So none of us have told our parents," Peter confirms. "Which means if we're gonna do this, we'll run the risk of Cap and Iron Man telling them."

"Pretty much," Kate replies. "But I say bring it on. I mean, what are they gonna do, ground us? Anyway, if we ARE gonna continue playing hero, there's at least two of us that needs new codenames."

"What do you mean?" asks Billy.

"Well, for one, after seeing what you can do the other night, you are NOT an Asgardian, you're more of a warlock. So Stature and I were thinking…"

"Whoa, back up a moment," Peter interrupts and he looks over at his girlfriend. "Stature?"

Cassie blushes a little, "Yeah, what do you think?"

The spider hero smiles, "I like it actually. Very fitting."

"Though if I had known you two had gotten serious, I would have stuck with Ant-Girl, so we could have our own "bug couple" on the team. You know, like how the Avengers have Ant-Man and the Wasp," Kate says with a smirk, earning another glare from Cassie.

"So, what's my new codename?" asks Billy.

"Wiccan," answers Kate.

"Wiccan? I like it."

"Would I still be Hulkling?" asks Teddy.

"Well, who else would we call a half-hulk half-changling?"

"Edifice? Façade?" Peter suggests.

"Hulkling is sounding better and better," says Teddy.

Then Eli asks, "What about YOUR codename, Hawkeye?"

Kate scoffs, "I am NOT calling myself Hawkeye."

"Weapon Woman? Task-Mistress," Billy suggest.

"I thought "Hawkingbird was pretty cool," says Peter.

"I didn't," says Kate. Then she looks ahead. "Ah, here we are."

The rest of the teens look where the raven haired girl is looking, and see an abandoned building that says, "Bishop Publications."

"Okay, I'll bite," Peter spoke up. "Why ARE you showing us a building your family used to own?"

"It's our lair," Cassie explains.

"You mean like…our own Avengers Mansion?" asks Eli.

"You can say that," Kate answers as she punches in some numbers on the keypad to unlock the door. "Right now it's just an abandoned warehouse, but with some time, planning, and my dad's insane wealth…"

 _"This might actually be the perfect place to store my lab equipment,"_ Peter thought.

Kate continues, "Right now, all we have are new uniforms to wear."

"Wait," says Teddy. "New uniforms?"

"Well duh, our old ones were shredded after the Kang fight. Like I said, my dad's filthy rich, so I have some connections in the fashion industry."

When Kate opens the door, and the teens walk in, there was a coat rack with four costumes, hanging inside: A simple black sleeveless onesie, a dark blue onesie with a red cloak and a silver headpiece, a purple ensemble with a shirt that appears to have a midriff and tight pants, complete with purple sunglasses, and a blue military jacket, with a white star on the right side of the chest, a pair of white military pants with a red stripe on each side of the leg and black combat boots complete with a red domino mask. However, what made Kate raise an eyebrow was the fact that there were two stainless steel briefcases lying on the floor next to these new costumes, each of them with folded pieces of paper that have Peter and Cassie's names on them.

"That's weird, I don't remember those being there."

Peter walks over to his briefcase and unfolds the piece of paper.

It reads:

 _Hey kid,_

 _I know Cap told you and the rest of you rugrats that you shouldn't be doing this, but I just want to say that I'm on your side. I spoke with Fury and told him about our little time travelling adventure. It really turned him around on you guys. He believes there may be some potential and promise in you Young Avengers. You just need the proper guidance, and we're willing to give it to you. Unfortunately, Cap doesn't see things the way Nick and I do, and he's adamant at not letting you guys do your hero thing. Don't worry, he'll come around, he always was a stubborn old ox. In the meantime, SHIELD is about a start a new program that will train young, up-and-coming heroes such as yourselves. I even called up some old friends who are willing to help teach you kids to be better. That is, if you're up for it. Just stop by the Triskelion and say the word_ _ **(A/N)**_ _. Until then, enjoy the new suit I made for you, since I noticed your previous one was in pretty bad shape during the Kang fight. I did say you needed a better suit, right? What better time than now? Just…don't tell Cap alright?_

 _-T.S._

Cassie walks over to her briefcase and unfolds the piece of paper with her name on it.

It reads:

 _Cass,_

 _I know I'm already helping you learn how to control your powers and all, but I've been thinking, I'm probably not gonna stop you from being a superhero huh? Hell, I'm sure you already have a cool codename and everything. All my life I've been trying to protect you, making sure you, my little girl, don't make the same mistakes that I made. But the more I thought about it, the more I start to realize that you're growing up. As hard as it is for me to accept it, I have to come to terms with the fact that you are not a little girl anymore. You're an independent young woman who is willing to make your own decisions. All I can really do is hope that the choices you make are the right ones. So, you want to be a superhero like your old man? Well, I'm with you 100% kiddo. And to prove to you that I got your back, I had Hank and Hope whip up a new costume just for you, and they're gonna train you personally on how to use your powers. As for your mother, you let me deal with her. We still have to tell her about all of this, but I also I think she too needs to understand that you're becoming your own person. Of course, don't think I won't be keeping an eye on you and making sure you don't go in over your head, you're still my daughter after all. I'll see you around, "partner"._

 _Love,_

 _Dad_

Cassie, with a tear in her eye, smiles at the note and she finally opens the briefcase. Inside was a red and black jumpsuit like the one she had on before, but this time it has a neck collar and a black domino mask.

Her smile begins to grow wider, "Thanks Dad."

Meanwhile Peter opens up his briefcase and inside was a skintight jumpsuit that has the same red and blue color scheme as his previous costume. This new suit as black spider web patterns over the red, as well as black outlines across the arms, torso and even the boots. Completing the ensemble was the small black spider emblem on the chest, as well as a red spider on the back, and a mouthless red mask with white lenses and the same black web patterns as the rest of the suit.

Billy hovers over Peter and takes a good look at the new costume, "Okay, THAT looks badass."

"So, does this mean we have the Avengers' blessing?" asks Hulkling.

"Everyone except Cap unfortunately," Peter says as he looks at his new suit.

"Screw him," says Eli. "It's not like he can stop us anyway."

"So," Kate now speaks. "How about we go on patrol in our new duds?"

The rest of the teens start smiling and they each go someplace to suit up. Moments later, the Young Avengers emerge from the abandoned building in their new costumes.

Spider-Man begins to pick something up in his mask. Apparently, Tony was able to install a police scanner in his suit. "I got a report on a robbery at a bank three blocks from here."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Patriot says with a smirk.

With that, the young heroes hurry to their destination.

 _ **(A/N) In this universe, much like the Ultimate Universe, the Triskelion is located just outside of Manhattan.**_

 _ **There you have it true believers, a new team is formed, relationships are established and new friendships are made, but our story doesn't end here. Our favorite web-slinger has a score to settle with a certain fat man and his enforcers. Next time, Spidey will once again be knocking on the Kingpin's door.**_

 _ **I finally finished the main story of Spider-Man PS4, all I really need to do now is complete the secret photo ops so I can get the ESU costume and get the last remaining suit buffs. Though Shadow of the Tomb Raider has been keeping me occupied at the moment, but I'll probably put that game on hold when the Black Cat DLC comes out. Overall, this is hands down the best Spidey game in years, and story-wise, it blows Homecoming out of the water (and this is coming from a guy who loves Homecoming). That ending though...It's so Spider-Man it hurts...both figuratively and literally. Way to pull a Naughty Dog Insomniac, I guess I didn't have to wait until Last of Us Part II to get the feels playing a game again.**_

 _ **Be sure to leave a comment with your thoughts on the story so far. Now that the first arc of this story is wrapped up, I'll be finishing up on the RB Man arc in Birth of the Cool (which won't be long, probably two or three chapters.) and then it's back to The World According to Peter Parker and Karen Starr, as well as Hope and Responsibility (You guys have waited long enough). If you want to talk spoilers regarding Spider-Man PS4 be sure to PM me. (I'm sure a lot of you have already played it or have seen someone play it, but still...). Until next time...**_


	10. Settling a Score (Part 1)

_**Wow, it's been a while since I last updated this story hasn't it? I've been meaning to go back to this for a while, but other stories needed my attention I feel. But since Avengers: Endgame is right around the corner (at least by the time this is published) I figured now would be a good time to put out a story arc that has been in my head quite some time now. Before we get started, I also want to address the elephant in the room. People in the comments asked me if regardless of the fact that Spidey is wearing his MCU Stark suit, will he be making his own gadgets a la his new video game counterpart. The answer is yes. While the suit Tony gave him has a built-in police scanner, communicator and cell phone, various other gadgets will come from Peter himself. So those of you worried about having all of his cool toys just simply handed to him can breath a sigh of relief. lol**_

 _ **Now that that's out of the way, we can start the chapter proper.**_

 _ **So last time, our favorite web slinger is now a member of a teenage superhero group, he's got a girlfriend, and a dope new suit. However, there's still one more problem he needs to deal with, and that comes in the form of a certain overweight crime boss. Now is the time for Spider-Man to bring the fight to the Kingpin once again, but will this be a repeat of last time?**_

Settling a Score (Part 1)

 **Manhattan, NY**

"Oh man, she's gonna kill me," Spider-Man says as he swings through the iron jungle that is New York.

Having stopped a mugging, an attempted break-in and a high speed chase, the spider hero is rushing to where he was supposed to meet his girlfriend (he is still trying to get used to calling her that) and he is running late. Spider-Man's phone, which was built into his mask, starts to ring. He didn't even have to look at the caller ID to know who it is.

He answers the call, "Heeey Cass, now I know you're upset but."

 _"Where are you?"_ Cassie cuts him off. _"You were supposed to be here ten minutes ago."_

"I know, I got held up. I'm on my way right now, it'll just be a minute. Think you can go on in without me?"

 _"And have major anxiety as I show off my powers to Dr. Pym? Hell no. I much rather have my boyfriend with me to help boost my confidence and give me moral support."_

"Boyfriend. Man this is going to take some getting used to."

 _"Well you better get used to it Mr. Parker. You still have to take me on an actual date by the way. And no, the two of us going on patrol last night and fighting Stilt-Man doesn't count."_

"Damn, shot down my wisecrack before I even got the chance to say it. You win this round Ms. Lang. Alright, I'll make sure that our first real date we go on will be a good one. Though J.J. doesn't pay me nearly as much. Not to mention our hero duties can get in the way…"

 _"I'm sure we'll figure something out. PLEASE tell me you've made it already."_

"I'm seeing the Pym Technologies building right now. I just need to find a safe spot to change. I'll see you when I get there."

 _"Okay baby, I'll still be waiting for you…unfortunately."_

Once Cassie ends the call, Spider-Man, with a wide grin, says to himself, "Did she just call me "baby"?"

He lands at a nearby alley, removes the backpack he has over his shoulder, opens it up and takes out his street clothes. Now clad in a grey, zip-up hoodie, with his sleeves slightly rolled up, a white T-shirt underneath, some jeans and blue sneakers, Peter runs out of the alley and towards the Pym Technologies building. There he sees Cassie waiting impatiently. She is wearing a light blue, buttoned-up shirt, her sleeves also slightly rolled up, some denim capris pants and tennis shoes.

The daughter of Ant-Man sees her boyfriend running towards her and she puts her hands on her hips in annoyance, "You're late."

Peter stops in front of her and takes both of her hands in an affectionate way, "I know, I am SO sorry. There was a mugging, and then some idiots tried to break in a building and there was a car chase and…Please forgive me. I don't want our relationship to end when it just started."

Cassie, upon seeing the pleading look in her boyfriend's eyes, just giggles. She then kisses him which he returns with no hesitation. When the two break apart, the blonde says with a smile, "Okay, I forgive you, and I totally understand. I'm a superhero too y'know? Now come on, I think Dr. Pym has waited long enough."

* * *

The two teens enter the building where they are greeted by Scott and Hope.

"There you are," the ex con turned Avenger says to his daughter. "What took you so long?"

Cassie points to Peter, "Ask him."

Peter nervously scratches the back of his head and smiles.

Scott looks over at the younger man, "Hey Pete, great to see you again." He then turns to his girlfriend. "Hope, this is Peter Parker. He's Cassie's boyfriend."

Hope shakes Peter's hand, "You're a lucky man Peter. Cassie is a wonderful girl. Both of you did a great job in taking down Silt-Man last night."

Peter has a look of shock and looks over at Scott.

Scott shrugs nervously, "I may have let it slip out."

Hope gives a reassuring smile to Peter, "Don't worry, Tony, Scott and I are the only Avengers who know your secret, and we promise we won't tell anyone else." She then elbows her boyfriend in the arm. "Right Scott?"

Scott perks up, "Yep, my lips are sealed."

The four heroes arrive at a huge laboratory and Peter suddenly became a little kid entering a candy store for the first time. All over the place were test tubes, machinery as well as a large shelf holding samples of Pym Particles. What really caught the spider hero's eye was the huge display case with an Ant-Man suit inside, but not just any Ant-Man suit, it was the one that belonged to Hank Pym.

"My God," Peter says with a look of awe.

Cassie looks over at Hope, who is looking at the young man in amusement, "He's a total science geek. He's also a huge fan of your dad."

"Well, I'm flattered for sure. But I'm sorry to say that I don't give out autographs."

Scott, Cassie, Hope and Peter all turn around and see a man with short grey hair, a goatee and a business suit walking in the room. Accompanying him is a woman with long grey hair. She is clad in a blue blazer with a white dress shirt underneath, a blue pencil skirt and dark high heel shoes.

Cassie was the first to greet them, "Hey Dr. Pym, Dr. Van-Dyne."

Hank Pym looks down at the blonde girl, "It's been a while Cassie. My how you've grown…And from what I hear, you've seen to have grown even more with the help of some of my Pym Particles."

Cassie smiles nervously, "Sorry."

"Don't be so hard on her Hank," Janet Van-Dyne Pym cuts in. "We've all let curiosity get the better of us at that age. I remember that time when Hope was messing around with your suit and helmet. It took us an hour, searching the entire backyard to find her."

"You mean like in Honey I Shrunk the Kids?" asks Peter.

Janet points at the spider hero, "Exactly like that."

Hope groans, "Do you always have to bring that up with every person you meet?"

Janet just waves it off.

Peter walks over to Hank and brings out his hand, "It's an honor to meet you Dr. Pym. Your book about your experience in the microverse was a great read."

The scientist shakes the young man's hand, "I'm glad to hear SOMEONE had read it. You must be the boy Stark told me about. If only I was able to scoop you up before he did. Is it true you're Richard Parker's son?"

Peter's eyes grew wide, "You knew my father?"

"I was a guest speaker at the university he used to go to. He was the only student there that actually had some really good questions. I knew, right then and there, that he was going to be going places with a mind like that. I…heard about that happened to him and your mother. I'm very sorry."

Peter just nods, "I was only five when they died, so I don't remember much about them. I only have my Aunt and Uncle's words, as well as my dad's work to go by. I…do plan on continuing his work someday."

Hank smiles and puts a hand on Peter's left shoulder, "I believe you can. I can already see a lot of your father in you."

Peter also smiles.

Hank turns over to Cassie, "Alright, let's see if we can get your powers under control. Wouldn't want your sudden growth spurts to wreck all of Midtown High. That goblin creature has already caused enough damage to that school from what I've heard."

As everyone is leaving the room, Peter stops near a table because something had caught his interest. It was schematics for objects such as a watch and a necklace.

"I see Dad still has those lying around."

The spider hero looks behind him and sees Hope looking over his shoulder.

The brunette woman begins to explain what was on the table, "He was working on prototypes for the radio transmitter he uses to communicate with his ants. He wanted to find ways to command them outside of using the suit. Unfortunately he wasn't able to finish it. Either because he didn't have enough time, or he just couldn't figure out how compress everything that made the helmet work into something smaller. Ironic I know."

Peter nods, "My Dad went through a similar roadblock. He was working on some kind of molecular adhesive before he died. He wasn't able to finish it because he couldn't come up with the right components. I was able to figure it out though, and now I use that stuff to make my webs."

"Impressive…You know, if you're interested, Pym Technologies is hiring interns as young as 15."

Peter chuckles at Hope's attempt at getting him a job, "I'll think about it. I'm still thinking about whether I should get an internship at Stark or Horizon."

"Hopefully it's not the former, it would break my Dad's heart." With a smile, Hope leaves the room.

As soon as she was gone, Peter looks back at the schematics with a thoughtful look on his face.

The tests that Hank ran on Cassie went rather smoothly. The original Ant-Man was rather impressed with how the Pym Particles are having a positive effect on the young girl's body. She could grow and shrink without having to worry about any form of brain damage (which is one of the reasons why he made a helmet to coincide with his suit), and while she could go ant-size just like her father, her maximum height when she grows clocked in at about 75 feet, ten times the height her father clocked in when he first became giant. Of course, there was also the matter of Cassie still being unable to control her powers. Sometimes she can shrink and grow at will, other times her emotions does the shrinking and growing for her. Since Hank is used to growing and shrinking at the press of a button, therefore getting Cassie to control her powers on an emotional level was going to be a challenge even for him, but it's a challenge he is willing to take. Thankfully he won't have to do this alone, Hope and Janet are both willing to help Cassie hone her skills.

Once Cassie felt confident enough to test out her powers without any "moral support" this gave Peter an opportunity to take care of some unfinished business. Even with all the craziness that had happened recently, he still haven't forgotten about the Kingpin, and he is more determined than ever to bring that fat lard down. After getting Hope's permission to use her computer in her office, Peter begins to check his email. Upon opening his inbox, his face lit up like a Christmas tree. He finally got a reply to that email he sent a week ago, the one in which he asks what type of surveillance cameras the Kingpin uses to monitor Fisk Tower.

According to the short video that was attached to the email, the surveillance tech Fisk uses was called the 4566 Telech System, a state of the art digital camera that can be motion sensitive, sound sensitive or set on a pre-programmed timer. The camera itself comes in various sizes, so the possibilities on where the customer can place these devices are endless. The 4566 Telech System is able to record footage with high definition clarity, making the playback, as well as the audio look crisp and clean. Any footage that is recorded is stored in 5RT recordable DVDs, which can store up to 12 hours of information. What caught Peter's interest is that these cameras aren't just used for security purposes, filmmakers often use this technology to shoot their movies as well.

 _"This is great,"_ the spider hero thought. _"I bet these cameras have on record some of Fisk's dirty deeds. There may even be some footage of him killing that Mr. Big guy. If only I knew where all of it is being stored…and then there's the problem of going back in there knowing there's a crazy electric guy waiting to put Spidey flambé on the menu."_

However, unknown to Peter, Scott is hovering over him looking at what is on the computer. He was just walking by when he noticed the younger hero was in Hope's office. His curiosity got the better of him and he went in to see what got the kid so focused.

"The 4566 Telech System huh?" the ex con spoke up.

This startles Peter, "You ever hear of knocking?"

Scott smirks, "I used to be a thief kid, sneaking around is in my nature. So, why are you interested in these cameras? You Young Avengers looking to up the security to your secret base?"

Peter shook his head, "Wilson Fisk uses them to monitor Fisk Tower. I'm going to sneak in and see if they have anything that can expose him for the monster that he is."

Scott's eyes widened, "Wilson Fisk? The Kingpin? Now hold on a minute, do you REALLY think it's a good idea to be messing with that guy?"

"That man has caused too much pain and misery to this city, and the press and the authorities all just turn a blind eye, someone has to put a stop to him. Besides…" Peter reaches inside his backpack in pulls out the ID that belonged to his uncle's killer. "This is personal."

Scott picks up the ID, and after taking one look he was genuinely surprised, "Oh my God."

That made Peter look away from the computer and turns his attention to the ex con, "What is it?"

Scott continues to look at the ID, "I…I know this guy."

Now the wall crawler's eyes grew wide, "You do?"

Scott sighs, "His name is Dennis Carradine. We used to work together during my thieving days. Real piece of work this guy, we never really got along, and yet every time we're assigned for a heist, it's always this jerkoff I get paired up with. It wasn't until one night when we broke into some rich tycoon's mansion that I was finally able to cut ties with him."

This got Peter curious, "So what happened?"

Scott lowers his head in shame, "It was back when Peggy and I were still married, and Cassie had just turn 4…"

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

 _ **Somewhere in Upstate New York (11 years ago)**_

 _A black Rolls-Royce comes to a steady stop in front of a large mansion._

 _Scott, who is at the wheel and wearing his traditional burglar gear, looks through the window on the passenger side and observes the place, "Well, here we are."_

 _Dennis Carradine, who is wearing similar burglar gear, observes the mansion as well, "And you say the guy whose shit we're stealing is on vacation with his family right?"_

 _"Correctamundo, but that doesn't mean we should be screwing around in there. Let's just go in, get what we came for and then get out. Got it?"_

 _Dennis rolls his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, let's just get this over with."_

 _The two men exit the car and approach the mansion. Using a glass cutter and a suction cup, Scott makes a circle big enough to put his arm through the window and unlock it. He then opens the window and climbs inside with Dennis in tow. The two burglars find themselves inside an office, where Scott immediately finds a computer. He pulls out a chair, proceeds to sit down and boots up the computer._

 _Dennis is now hovering over him, "Please tell me you remember the password our client gave us."_

 _Scott rolls up his right sleeve and shows his partner that he wrote the password down on his arm._

 _Dennis looks at Scotts arm and deadpans, "The ink is smudged."_

 _Scott immediately looks back at his arm and sighs, "Shit. Well, um, that's okay, because I actually memorized it on the way over here."_

 _His partner was not convinced, "Really?"_

 _Scott begins typing, "Yeah, it wasn't even one of those really long passwords, just four random letters and two numbers. Nothing complex or any…Got it."_

 _"Well would you look at that, you did something right for once. Now what exactly are we looking for again?"_

 _As Scott pulls out a USB drive and plugs it into the computer monitor, he explains, "Our client used to work for the guy we're stealing from. He was developing some new type of earmuffs that can remove all sound if you wear them. Apparently, once he got fired, his boss decided to keep his idea. Our client didn't appreciate that, especially since he knows that, once this invention sees the light of day, he won't be getting a dime from it. So, he hired us to take back what was rightfully his…and he's paying us a hefty price for doing so."_ _After several seconds of silence Scott removes the thumb drive, "Okay, I got the blueprints."_

 _However, Dennis wasn't paying much attention and instead was looking at a nearby safe. "Well, would you look at that. I bet this big wig we're robbing have some pretty good loot stashed in there."_

 _Scott looks up from the computer and at his "partner", "Oh no, don't even think about it. We only came here for the blueprints. Now that we got it we can get out of here."_

 _Dennis looks to Scott, "Seriously Lang, I don't believe you. Ever since you became a family man you've gone soft. How about for one night you live a little, is that too much to…"_

 _Suddenly, the lights came on. Scott and Dennis look to the doorway and see a brown haired man, in his early 40s, holding a baseball bat._

 _Scott sighs, "Aw shit."_

 _Dennis looks to his "partner", "I thought our client said he was out of town."_

 _"Both of you, don't move," the man with the bat demands. "I don't know who you two are or how you got here, but I'm giving you one chance to leave this place now, or I'll call the cops."_

 _It was then that Scott realizes that the man didn't see him download the blueprints into the thumb drive, meaning he can still leave without any trouble. He raises his hands up in defense, "Alright, you got us. We'll see ourselves out and we can all pretend that none of this ever happened. Just…don't call the cops okay? I'm already violating my parole here."_

 _"Now hold on a minute," Dennis cuts in._

 _Scott turns to him, "What the hell do you think you're doing? He's giving us an out."_

 _Dennis points to the safe, "That safe, I want you to open it."_

 _Scott's eyes widened, "Dude, I told you, that's not what we came here for, let's just go."_

 _"I'd listen to your friend if I were you," the man says as he waves his bat. "I'll have you know, I played a lot of baseball in my youth. I know how to use this thing."_

 _Dennis just lowers his head and nods, "Okay." He then reaches into his pocket and pulls out a gun. "Open the safe, now. I'll have YOU know, I know how to use this thing."_

 _"WHAT THE HELL MAN?" Scott yells. "WE HAD AN AGREEMENT! NO GUNS! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?"_

 _Dennis then points the gun at Scott, "FOR ONCE YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH, OR I'LL SHOOT YOU TOO! YOU WANT TO LEAVE, GO RIGHT AHEAD. BUT I'M NOT LEAVING UNTIL I GET WHAT'S IN THAT SAFE."_ _He then turns back to the man holding the bat, "Now I'm not gonna ask again…"_

 _"Dad?" a young voice calls out._

 _Scott looks over the man's shoulder and see a brown haired girl in pajamas standing in the hallway. She looks to be about thirteen. By her side was a dark haired woman, in her thirties, wearing a sapphire night-gown, presumably the man's wife._

 _"Stay back you two," the man with the bat says._

 _Upon seeing this man's family, Scott's conscience got the best of him and he decided that this has gone far enough, he needs to put a stop to this. He reaches over to Dennis and tries to yank the gun away._

 _"Let…go," Dennis grunts._

 _"I'm not going to let you threaten this family," Scott also grunts._

 _The two burglars began to struggle until…_ _ **BLAM!**_

 _Scott and Dennis stop struggling and look towards the man who has now dropped the bat. His blue pajama top now has a noticeably dark stain on his abdominals. The man slumps down on the floor._

 _"RICK!" the woman exclaims._

 _"DAD," the girl also cries out._

 _The two females rush to their wounded husband/father._

 _Scott looks on, completely mortified. This distraction gave Dennis the opportunity to pistol whip Scott in the back of the head, sending him crashing onto a nearby table. He then takes the USB drive from Scott and makes his exit through the window, leaving his "partner" behind. Before Scott loses consciousness, the last thing he saw was a woman and child crying over the lifeless corpse of their loved one._

 _*End Flashback*_

* * *

"And when I came to, the police had already arrived and they arrested me," Scott continues. "As they were taking me away, I took one last look at that man's wife and kid, and I can tell by the look on their faces that they blamed me for what happened. Maybe not for murdering that man, but I was the one who help his killer break into their house in the first place. Luckily, Dennis was the one who was slapped with the murder charge, I was only charged for B&E. However, it did violate my parole so I still had to do some hard time, four years to be precise. Though I managed to get out a little earlier due to good behavior. And this is where it gets good. By the time I left the penitentiary, Peggy was right outside waiting for me…and in her hand were the divorce papers."

Peter looks at Scott sympathetically. He then lowers his head, "Wow, I never knew THAT was what caused the split. I'm sorry Scott."

Scott just waves it off, "Eh, it's all in the past now. I've owned up to that mistake a LONG time ago."

"And what about your client?"

"Well, since Dennis took the blueprints and left me high and dry, I'm pretty sure he gave it to him and he ended up getting, not just his cut, but mine too, and that was the last I ever heard from both of them. But enough about me, how did you get ahold of his ID?"

Peter sighs, "He and I had a…confrontation a few weeks ago. I took it off of him before I turned him over to the police."

That was when Scott realize something and he looked to the younger man, "Wait, I remember Peggy calling me one night, saying that Dennis was sent to jail for murdering a friend of hers. Then she told me he was apprehended by some mystery person. That was you?"

Peter nods, "And that friend she mentioned? That was my uncle."

The ex con's heart sank upon hearing this. He turns away and muttered, "Damn you Dennis." He looks back at the spider hero, "I'm sorry kid."

Peter shakes his head, "It's not your fault."

"Maybe not for what happened to your uncle, but I did ruin the life of a family, and that is something that will haunt me for the rest of my life. Peggy was right, the only thing I'm really good at is screwing things up."

After some silence, Peter begins to speak, "You know, Cassie told me about how you first became Ant-Man. How, when she was a kid, she had a heart condition, and you were doing everything you can to try and get her the best treatment possible. That's when I knew the reason why you became a thief. Personally, I don't think it's the right career choice but I get it."

Scott chuckles at the last part.

Peter continues, "But, eventually, you did find a doctor that was able to save your daughter's life, am I right?"

Scott nods, "Dr. Erica Sondheim. I gotta tell ya, that was one doctor who knew what she was doing."

"Of course, getting to her was a bit of a hassle. At first you found out she was held prisoner by the president of CTE, Darren Cross I think his name was. Because apparently he had a similar condition. So you broke into Dr. Pym's lab, stole his Ant-Man suit, rescued Dr. Sondheim and defeated Cross, just in time for Cassie get the proper treatment she needed. You said Cassie talks a lot about me, well she also told me a lot about you, she told me about how much of a cool dad you are, and how she wanted to be a superhero just like you. She idolizes you Scott, and from what she told me, I can see why. You saved her life. Even though it was wrong to take Dr. Pym's suit…and I'm sure he didn't mind once he knew your reasoning…if you hadn't done that, she wouldn't even be alive today…I probably wouldn't have met the most astonishing girl in the tri state area, who helped me survive my freshman year of high school. So you've made a terrible decision that ended up screwing you over in the long run. But you weren't the one who pointed a gun at a man and threatened his family. Instead, you were trying to stop the real culprit. That alone shows that, out of the two burglars, at least one of you have a heart."

Scott doesn't say anything, he just looks downwards and nods.

Peter continues, "Believe it or not, I've made some terrible decisions too. That night I confronted your former partner, that wasn't the first time. A few nights ago, I saw him rob a small store a few blocks from where I live. He was running in my direction, and what did I do? I just let him pass. Because I figured, hey, it's not my problem, so why interfere? But if I had stopped that guy back then, Uncle Ben would have still been alive. Speaking of whom, the last time I saw him alive, he was lecturing me about how great things will come to me, and with that there must also come great responsibility. And how did I respond to that? By throwing it in his face. So yeah, we all have our fair share of screw-ups Scott, and while it makes us feel guilty, that doesn't make us terrible people. We just have to learn from our mistakes and keep moving forward."

This made Scott smile, "I'm starting to see why Cass is so head over heels for you. You'd give Cap a run for his money with a speech like that."

Peter chuckles.

The ex con looks back at the computer, "So now that you know what type of security Fisk has, what's next? You're not thinking about sneaking in there are you?"

"That's the plan."

"Does Cassie or any of the Young Avengers know about this?"

The spider hero shakes his head, "This is my fight, not theirs. I'm leaving them out of it. Besides, I already witnessed first-hand how dangerous the Kingpin can actually be. Dragging Cassie into this is the last thing I want to do. If something happened to her I could never forgive myself."

Scott was relieved to hear that, however… "So wait, you're doing this alone?"

"It's not like I have a choice."

"Look, while I'm glad to hear you're not getting my daughter involved with this, I'm still not gonna have a 15 year old kid take on Fisk by himself. Don't forget, you're talking to a former criminal. I know all about this organized crime stuff, and I know for a fact that Fisk is NOT the kind of guy you should be screwing around with."

"That's a risk I'll have to take."

Scott now sighs in defeat. There was no getting through to this kid. At this rate he is going to get himself killed. And what's worse is that, now that Scott knows what Peter is planning, if wall crawler were to fail, not only will Tony and the rest of the Avengers berate him for letting the wall crawler throw himself into danger like this, but Cassie would never forgive him if something happened to her boyfriend on his watch. So with that, the ex con had no choice but to aid Peter on what is basically a suicide mission.

 _"I mean, hey, at least I won't get yelled at if I'm dead too. Besides, this kid did save Cassie's life when that Goblin creature attacked their school, so I can't help but think I owe him one."_

He looks back at the email explaining the 4566 Telech System, and a realization pops into his head, "Wait a minute."

Peter perks up and looks at Scott, "What is it?"

Scott looks over at the younger hero with a huge grin, "What if I told you that I know a guy who actually helped set up these security cameras in the first place. I bet he knows the ins and outs of the entire building, and can help you sneak in and out no problem?"

* * *

 **Later that night…**

Scott checks his watch as he stands on a random rooftop, "Come on man, where are you?"

And right on cue, the door in front of the ex con opens and out comes a man of Latino descent, with short dark hair and a small dark mustache. Upon seeing Scott, the man gives out a wide grin, "SCOTTY!" The man rushes towards Scott and the two men embrace.

Once they break the hug, Scott speaks first, "Hey there Luis, thanks for showing up."

"Hey, no problem bro," says Luis. "Anything for my best pal. So what's up? Why'd you call me up here?"

"I have a personal favor to ask," Scott answers.

"Sure man, ask away."

"I need you to help me break into Fisk Tower."

Luis begins to look puzzled, then concerned, "Fisk? As in Wilson Fisk? The Kingpin? Y…You sure about this man? He's a dangerous dude. I heard he bashed a guy's brains in with a car door."

"Yeah," Scott says as he points to Spider-Man, who had just dropped down on the roof hatch Luis had just came out of and is now perched there. "Tell HIM that."

Luis looks behind him, and Spider-Man waves, "Sup."

His jaw drops, "NO WAY, YOU'RE THAT SPIDER-GUY FROM YOUTUBE! YO SCOTTY, YOU TWO KNOW EACH OTHER?"

Scott shrugs, "He helped me and the rest of the Avengers take down Kang the Conqueror. Listen, Spider-Man here is looking to take down the Kingpin, and despite what you saw on the Internet, the guy's kind of a rookie to the whole superhero thing."

"Hey," Spider-Man interjects.

The ex con looks up at the spider hero, "I'm just telling it like it is." He then looks back at his friend. "Long story short, I can't let him take on Fisk alone. The Avengers AND S.H.I.E.L.D will all be on my ass if something happens to him and I knew about it. That's where you come in buddy. You and the rest of the guys have this security service business going on, am I right? Remember a couple years ago when you got a call from the fat man himself to set up some cameras all over his Tower?"

Luis grins, "Of course bro, I remember it like it was yesterday. So I woke up one morning and I got a call from one of my cousin's right? He asked me, "Hey cuz, you still up for hot wings and trivia night tonight?" And I was like, "Man, when do I ever miss those nights?" And then we talk about that boxing match we watched the previous night, and how mad we were mad that Pacquiao lost. After that, I went to get some donuts and coffee for me and the guys like always. When I showed up to work and gave them their breakfast, Dave was all, "Yo dawg, my coffee has no cream and sugar in it, what the hell?" and I was like, "My bad bro, I'll make sure the guy who took my order doesn't screw it up next time." And then for the next few hours, we were pretty much doing nothing. Dave and Kurt were playing Battleship and I was reading the funny pages. Then, all of a sudden, the phone rings. I answer the phone and sure enough, it was Fisk's voice on the other line. I damn near pissed my pants. He said over the phone, "Hey man, you need to come over to my tower. I need to crank up my security a bit because people keep breaking in and messing with me." Ten bucks says it's Daredevil by the way. So the boys and I drove to Fisk Tower, we went up to his office, and he was all like, "Alright listen homes, the place is pretty huge, and it's gonna take you a while to set all these cameras up. So I'mma give you the schematics of the whole building. I got marked down all the key places in which you need to set everything up. I promise to give you a lot of dough when you're done." And uh, yeah we set up the cameras and left."

"And you still have the schematics right?" Scott asks, having finished listening to his friend's lengthy story.

"Of course. Come on in and I'll give it to you."

"You never cease to disappoint Luis," Scott says with a smile.

Spider-Man jumps down from the roof hatch, "Alright let's go get those schematics and completely ruin the Kingpin's day."

As the three walk inside, Luis turns to the wall crawler, "So uh, how did you get your powers?"

"Well…a spider bit me," Spider-Man answers.

"For real? So if I get stung by a hornet, do I become Hornet-Man?"

"If it's genetically enhanced in any way, sure."

* * *

 **Roughly half an hour later (Near Fisk Tower)**

After going over the schematics to see what exactly they're dealing with, Spider-Man and Ant-Man are now looking straight ahead at Fisk Tower.

As the wall crawler is looking at the building, he says, "Your friend seems nice."

Ant-Man, with his helmet in hand, smiles, "Yeah, during my time in jail…you know, after the whole thing with Carradine…that was when I met Luis. The two of us managed to hit it off pretty well, and he was who kept me from going insane while I was doing time. No matter what, he always had my back. I don't know what I'd do without him."

Spider-Man nods his head, "Okay master thief, what's the game plan."

After a brief pause Ant-Man spoke, "Okay, so security is pretty tight in there, that much we know. There are cameras all over the place. I'll go in first so I can find the main control room and cut the power. Once that's done, you come in through the air vent, find the room that stores all the data picked up by the cameras, you grab what you came in for and then get out. We do all of this and, hopefully, HOPEFULLY, we don't run into the big fat cheese himself."

Spider-Man nods, "Okay, I like where this is going. Alright, let's do this."

Ant-Man puts on his helmet, goes ant-sized and calls upon a flying ant. He boards the insect and flies straight to Fisk Tower.

Inside the control room, a security guard is drinking his coffee and watching all of the monitors in front of him for any suspicious activity. As he sets his cup down, he sees a quarter of an inch tall Ant-Man walking across the control panel.

Ant-Man realizes he's being watched and looks up, "Aw dammit, so much for the element of surprise."

He then grows to normal height and uppercuts the guard as he does so, knocking him on his back and making him lose consciousness.

"Well that could have gone better," Ant-Man comments as he looks down at the unconscious guard.

Suddenly another guard walks into the room, "The hell…?"

The ex con sees the guard and waves awkwardly, "Uh, hi there. Don't worry, your friend is fine, he's just taking a little nap. You wouldn't mind if I break into your boss' security system would you? I'm helping out a friend here."

The guard pulls out his gun and points it at Ant-Man, "D…don't move."

Ant-Man sighs, "Yeah, I figured as much."

He then shrinks back down, avoiding the incoming gunfire. The guard accidently shoots the control panel, making all the lights go out.

* * *

Meanwhile, Electro and the Enforcers are hanging out in the conference room. Electro is seen throwing darts at a small target on the wall while Montana and Fancy Dan are playing poker. Ox is seen leaning against the wall, crossing his arms and with his head down. He also has a look of guilt on his face.

After throwing his last dart Electro sees the large man and says, "Why the long face man?"

Ox doesn't answer him.

However, the electric supervillain was able to put the pieces together, "Aw come on, don't tell me you still feel guilty about what happened to Mr. Big last week. What's done is done, he crossed the boss and paid the price. Not to mention he led that Spider-Man kid right into his doorstep."

"Wait," Fancy Dan cuts in. "Kid?"

Electro turns to the Enforcer, "Yeah, it turns out it's a kid underneath that stupid mask of his. Five bucks says he doesn't even have a driver's license."

"Shit man, I knew we should have wasted him back at the warehouse," says Fancy Dan.

"Well one thing's for sure, he probably thought twice before comin' round these parts again," says Montana. "It's been about a week since Electro promptly handed him his ass."

"Yeah, and the boss wasn't too happy that he survived being thrown out the window," Electro cuts in. "In fact he's getting real sick of all these costumed nuts coming in and messing with him. First Daredevil now this. If you ask me, I don't blame him. Which is why if any of those do-gooders show up again, I'll smoke em like a salmon." Electro snaps his fingers which releases a small spark. However, by doing that, the lights went out, making the room pitch black. "Uh…I didn't do that."

* * *

Back outside Fisk Tower, Spider-Man is patiently waiting outside when Ant-Man contacts him through his built-in earpiece.

 _"Alright kid, it's lights out in here, now it's your turn. You better hurry though, it won't take long before Fisk and his goons find out what's up."_

Spider-Man nods, "I'll be sure to make this quick." He then fires a web line and swings towards the building.

The ceiling air vent to the maintenance room gets kicked open and Spider-Man slowly descends from it on a web line. As he is hanging upside down, he looks around the area until he eventually sees a large rectangular console that says 4566 Telech System written across the top of it.

"Oh my God," Spider-Man comments. "There it is."

He lands on the ground and runs towards the console. He opens it up and staring him in the face were a bunch of DVDs that contain days, weeks, maybe months of information. The wall crawler skims through the discs, checking the dates from now to the past week until…

"They're here," He says with a wide grin hidden under his mask. "The right dates, the right everything."

He grabs the two discs he was looking for, as well as a bunch of other ones in case those contain other shady shenanigans the Kingpin may have been involved in, puts them all in his backpack and he hops onto the ceiling.

Spider-Man puts his fingers in his ear, "Scott, I got the discs. We just might have enough dirt on the Kingpin to bring him down for good. We did it."

"Good job kid," Scott says over the comm. "Now hurry up and get out of there."

"Right, I'll be out in…"

Suddenly, Spider-Man's spider sense starts buzzing. Then, from out of nowhere, his neck was being wrapped around what looks to be a whip. Then the lights came on, revealing Electro and the Enforcers down below.

"Peter?" Scott says over the comm. "Hey kid, are you alright?"

As the spider hero is struggling to pry off the whip, Electro speaks, "And what do you think you're doing little boy?"

Spider-Man tries to come up with a good quip, but the whip around his neck is keep him from doing so.

"Don't worry, this'll only hurt a lot."

* * *

 _ **Well, the plan almost worked. Looks like Spidey is in for the fight of his life, but he won't be alone. Be here next time as he and Ant-Man take on Electro and the Enforcers.**_

 _ **For those of you who are following my other stories such as Hope and Responsibility and The World According to Peter Parker and Karen Starr, don't worry, I haven't forgotten about them. In fact, by the time this gets published I would already have started working on the next chapter of the former, and will have it out as soon as I can.**_

 _ **Be sure to leave a comment with your thoughts on the story so far. Until next time...**_


	11. Settling a Score (Part 2)

_**Someone asked me when I'm going to update The Phantom and the Witch. By the time you're reading this, I would have already gotten started on it. I don't really have a set date on when it will come out, mainly because I feel giving myself a deadline puts even more pressure on me, and my week is stressful enough as it is. Just know that it's coming. Same goes for Hope and Responsibility, I'll try to have the next chapter out soon. I've been writing chapters for both that and this story simultaneously, I just happen to have gotten this done first. With that out of the way, here's the conclusion to the Kingpin arc.**_

Settling a Score (Part 2)

 **Fisk Tower, Manhattan, NY**

Spider-Man desperately dodges each attack the enforcers throw at him.

"Hey, take it easy guys, I promise I'll beat the snot out of each and every one of you chumps. You just have to wait your turn." He turns to Fancy Dan and webs up his hands, preventing him from firing his guns. "That's enough out of you trigger fingers."

In his head, the spider hero thought, _"Okay Spider-Man, you fought Kang the Conqueror. You should be able to handle these guys no problem. Besides, you even brought an Avenger along to help you out, should you get into deep doo-doo…Of course I don't know if HE knows I'm in deep doo-doo but…"_

However, Spider-Man's train of thought was interrupted when Ox grabs his leg and slams him into some nearby computer terminals. He then holds the unconscious teenager by the neck like a rubber chicken.

Montana whistles, "Is that a new costume he's wearing. Not gonna lie, I kinda like it. Who's his tailor?"

"Who cares," says Electro. "Let's just fry him and be done with this. I'm getting real tired of this kid."

Suddenly, Montana felt something crawling on his hand. He looks down and sees an ant crawling on it. He looks down even further and sees his entire bottom half being swarmed by the insects.

"AAH, GET THESE VARMENTS OFF ME."

The rest of the Enforcers are now feeling something crawling all over their bodies. They too start to freak out and pat themselves down to get rid of the ants. This gave Spider-Man and opportunity to kick Montana and Fancy Dan and escape Ox's grasp.

After latching onto a nearby wall he asks, "Did you go on a lunch break or something? What took you?"

Ant-Man, who is riding on a queen ant, lands on Spider-Man's left shoulder and says, "Hey, those air vents were like a maze alright?"

Fancy Dan was the first to hear another voice. He then sees Ant-Man on his shoulder and points at him, "Hey, the kid ain't alone."

Ox squints his eyes and sees the small hero too. "Shit," he says with a look of fear. "If Ant-Man's here, then that means…"

"Ya damn right," Spider-Man replies. "Did I forget to mention that I fought Kang the Conqueror…with The Avengers? Which means I'm buddies with them. So unless you want me to call them so they can kick your butts, I suggest you back down now and let me and Ant-Man leave here quietly."

Ant-Man just stands on Spider-Man's shoulders proudly with his arms crossed.

Electro on the other hand wasn't buying the spider hero's bluff. He grins wickedly, "Okay hotshot, if you really are buddies with The Avengers, call em."

Spider-Man and Ant-Man both gulp. They both knew that if the Avengers knew what they were doing, they could get in a lot of trouble.

"Yeah, I thought so," says Electro. "If The Avengers were really here, I'm pretty sure they wouldn't send someone like freaking Ant-Man to back you up."

"Hey, I take great offense to that," says Ant-Man.

"Come on guys, stop cowering like wimps and let's just kill these schmucks."

Electro fires a blast at the two heroes and Spider-Man jumps in one direction while Ant-Man jumps in the other. Spider-Man lands on the ground and his spider sense warns him about another blast from Electro and Ox lunging at him. The wall crawler decides to kill two birds with one stone by leaping out of the way of the oncoming electric bolt and having it hit the large Enforcer instead. Ox screams in pain and falls to his knees.

"Ox, dude, I'm sorry," Electro apologizes.

Spider-Man and Ant-Man, who is back to his regular size, regroup to come up with a game plan.

"Well kid, any bright ideas?" the ex con asks the wall crawler.

"If it's a fight they want, they got it," answers Spider-Man. "You deal with the Enforcers…Electro's mine."

"Are you sure you can handle him? You know he kicked your ass last time."

"Yeah, but I'm ready for him this time."

"Just try not to get fried okay?"

The two heroes go their separate ways. Ant-Man faces off against Montana first.

"You're gonna wish you didn't stick your nose in these neck of the woods," says the southern Enforcer.

He lunges his whip at Ant-Man to which the size changing Avenger dodges it by shrinking down, doing an aerial summersault over the whip and then growing back to his normal height, drop kicking Montana in the face and knocking him unconscious. Ant-Man was about to admire his handiwork, but then he hears the sound of a gun being cocked behind him. He looks over his shoulder and sees Fancy Dan about to fire his gun…he also sees that his hands are still webbed up.

"So long punk," the gun-wielding Enforcer says as he pulls the trigger.

"No, wait…" Ant-Man tries to warn Fancy Dan about his predicament, but it was too late. What followed was Fancy Dan falling to his knees and clutching his now bleeding hand.

"AAH, MOTHER…AUGH."

"I tried to warn you."

Meanwhile Spider-Man lunges towards his target while dodging his electric bolts.

"So Electro, if that is indeed your real name, when it comes down to it, you're kind of a one trick pony huh?"

The spider hero gets close to the electrified criminal and grabs both of his wrists.

"L…Let go of me you little freak or I'll…"

"Yeah, yeah, fry me like an egg, smoke me like a salmon, you got a real food theme going on. You on one of those Oprah diets or something?"

"Grr, hate you!"

Spider-Man and Electro get into a bit of a power struggle, and the wall crawler says, "So, now that we have a moment, I just gotta ask, where did you get your powers?"

"Really kid?" Ant-Man says as he jumps on Spider-Man's left shoulder. "You pick now to have this conversation?"

"It's none of your business," says Electro.

"Come on, I'm just curious," says Spider-Man.

"Drop dead."

"Are you a mutant?"

"Are you?"

"I asked you first."

"Well I'm not."

"Then come on, tell me how you got your powers."

"Why do you care?"

"For once I agree with creepy electric man," Ant-Man cuts in.

"It's just that…I'm a bit of a science geek when it comes to that kind of stuff," Spider-Man explains as he continues to struggle. "I'll tell you how I got mine."

"I will tell you one thing kiddo, after we take care of you and your tiny friend here, we're going to find out who you are, and we're going to find your family…all of them, and then I'll personally fry them too."

"You son of a…" Ant-Man begins to say but Spider-Man interrupts.

"Are you serious?"

"Oh, I'm dead serious."

"Wow, well then you certainly can't blame me for doing this."

The spider hero begins to kick a nearby pipe, breaking it and making water pour out of it.

"ANT-MAN HIT THE DECK," he then says as he throws Electro into the water.

Ant Man jumps off of Spider-Man's shoulders as he does this. The electric criminal begin to short circuit and scream in agony. The rest of the Enforcers were also electrocuted due to the floor being flooded, electrifying it in the process. Moments later, all of the Kingpins goons were lying unconscious. Spider-Man, having clung to the ceiling to avoid getting fried, looks in awe at what he did.

"I…I did it."

Ant-Man hovers over to the masked teenager on a queen ant, "Nice job kid, you beat em. Now let's hurry up and get out of here."

Spider-Man lands on the ground while Ant-Man grows back to his normal size.

The ex-con turned Avenger looks over at the unconscious Electro, walks over to him and kicks him, "That's for threatening my daughter you human lite-brite."

Spider-Man rolls his eyes and waves his hand at Ant-Man to follow him through the exit. But as the two heroes begin to walk out, they hear a groan. They both look over their shoulders and see Ox lying in his back holding his head.

The spider hero turns to Ant-Man and says, "One second."

"We don't have a second," Ant-Man argues. "Fisk will be here at any moment."

"It won't be long I promise." Spider-Man walks up to Ox and says, "Hey, you still with us big guy?"

"Ugh, I don't feel well," Ox groans. "Well you're in pretty bad shape if it makes you feel any better. You got any family? Any kids? A mom?"

"I love my mom."

"Well if you do, then listen. It's over for the Kingpin you hear? O...ver. My little team up with Ant-Man had taught me that even criminals deserve a chance to turn their lives around. You want to do something right for once in your life? March your incredibly stupid butt to the cops, FBI or whatever…and you confess. You tell them everything. Because he's going bye-bye either way."

"Y…Yeah, okay." Ox says with a nod.

* * *

Spider-Man rushes through the hallway with Ant-Man on his shoulder.

"There's the exit straight ahead," says the tiny Avenger. "The stairs will take us to the roof. We can finally…"

"I don't know what you think is going to happen," a deep menacing voice booms through the hall. "But you are not leaving here alive."

"Ah shit," Ant-Man says as he and Spider-Man look behind them and see the Kingpin standing just a few feet away.

The crime boss is wearing a simple white dress shirt, with black dress pants and dress shoes.

"Who are you working for?" he asks.

As Spider-Man and the Kingpin have a stare-down, Ant-Man whispers to him, "Easy kid, you'll get your chance with Fisk, but not tonight. We got what we came here for, the exit is right behind us, let's just get the hell out of here while we still can."

"…No," Spider-Man finally replies. "I was actually hoping it would come to this."

The ex-con's eyes grew wide, "What? Are you out of your goddamn…ugh."

The spider hero continues, "You're right Fisk, you don't know me. And I promised myself that if I ever had a moment face to face with you again, that I would tell you. There are a ton of things I wanted to say to you and I was afraid that I would forget to even say them, and I REALLY wanted to remember to say these things to you because they are really important to me."

"Seriously, the exit is literally at arm's length," says Ant-Man. "What is it that you have to say to him that's so important?"

Spider-Man doesn't answer. He just reaches into his backpack and pulls out some cue cards.

Ant-Man facepalms, "Aaand you even wrote it down. Fantastic."

"Okay, here goes," Spider-Man says as he clears his throat. "You are so fat that when you cut yourself shaving, marshmallow fluff comes out."

This grabs Ant-Man's attention, "Wait, what?"

The Kingpin looks at the wall crawler in disbelief.

"No? Okay, how about this one. You are so fat that your high school yearbook was taken from a helicopter."

Ant-Man looks over at the Kingpin who is starting to look absolutely livid.

"Okay kid, if pissing him off was part of your plan, it seems to be working."

"Hold on, I got another one," says Spider-Man. "You are so fat that when you step on a scale it says, "One at a time"."

Kingpin now screams in rage and runs towards the spider hero.

"YOU SON OF A…"

"Wait, wait, I got more. Your belly button makes an echo. If you were a truck you would have a wide load sign. When you back up, we can hear a beeping sound."

As soon as the crime boss got close, Spider-Man immediately jumps out of the way while Ant-Man jumps off of his shoulder.

The spider hero latches onto a wall and continues to speak, "Alright, how about…you are such an arrogant evil guy that you…"

"Wasting my time," Kingpin says as he tries to punch Spider-Man, only to have him leap away and hit a wall instead.

"That you think you can just walk all over everyone in this city. You steal and use people…"

"And I'm going to kill you," Kingpin interrupts as he throws another punch that Spider-Man dodges.

"Yeah, yeah, blah, blah." The masked teenager webs the crime lord's hand to the wall he just punched. "You sell drugs to children and don't give it a thought. CHILDREN!"

Ant-Man watches all of this and was surprised at how the younger hero went from joking around to being serious at the drop of a hat. It was at this point that he decided not to interfere (for now) and let the kid speak his mind and dress the fat crime boss down. Because even he will admit, the bastard deserves it. The Kingpin takes another swing at Spider-Man, only to have his other hand webbed to the wall.

As he is struggling, the wall crawler leaps onto the Kingpins chest and gets in his face, finishing up what he has to say, "But here's the thing, as much as I hate you, as much as you make my skin crawl, I didn't come here to fight you. Any idiot can do that." And with that, Spider-Man covers the Kingpin's face with webbing. "I have something so much better planned."

The Kingpin finally had enough. He begins to break free from the webs holding him against the wall, "AAARGH, KILL YOU! YOU LITTLE SHIT, YOU ARE SO IN OVER YOU HEAD THAT…"

However, as soon as he rips the webbing out of his face, he sees that there is nobody else in the hallway except for him. Spider-Man and Ant-Man were gone.

* * *

 **Moments later…**

"Fat jokes? Really?" Ant-Man ask as he and Spider-Man take a breather on a rooftop roughly a few blocks away from Fisk Tower.

Both of them have their mask/helmet off.

"What? I was just saying what was on my mind the moment I first saw him. Now that I finally got it out of my chest, I am deeply satisfied."

Scott shakes his head, "What does Cassie see in you?"

"Says the guy who plays with Ninja Turtles action figures whenever you're home alone."

"She told you that? Oh, she is SO grounded."

Peter reaches into his backpack and pulls out the two discs he took.

Scott also looks at them and asks, "So you got what you wanted?"

"One disc recorded the moment they pulled off my mask, the other is when Fisk murdered Mr. Big."

"Man, I still can't believe he's gone. He helped me out a lot during trivia night at the Bar with No Name. I take it that's the disc you're going to take to the Bugle, and I'm guessing you're going to destroy the other one."

"That's the plan."

Scott turns around and takes a good look at the New York skylight. "I can't believe we managed to pull it off. I thought we were dead for sure, especially when Fisk showed up. But we went in, kicked some ass and then left." He then looks at Peter with a smile. "Not bad for a couple of screw-ups, huh?"

Peter chuckles, "I appreciate you helping me Scott. I don't think I could have done this without you."

"Are you kidding? The way you laid out that electric guy and humiliated Fisk? I was just a spectator at that point. Anyway, since our little heist was a massive success, I guess now we can go home and get some much needed rest. I know you got school tomorrow so I won't keep you out here long. It's been a fun second team-up Spider-Man. You're okay in my book."

With that, Scott puts on his helmet.

As he was about to leave, Peter spoke up, "Hey Ant-Man?"

Ant-Man turns around.

Peter, with a smile says, "You're okay in my book too."

Ant-Man gives a thumbs up and shrinks down to a small enough size that makes him hard to spot.

Peter begins to put on his mask, fires a web line and swings towards Queens.

Ant-Man, who is riding on a queen ant, looks behind him to see the younger hero take off and smiles, "Yeah, you picked a good one Cass."

* * *

 **The Daily Bugle (The next day)**

An adult male, with long brown hair and a beard arrives at his work station in the Daily Bugle offices. As soon as he hangs his jacket, he sees a small package laying on his desk, complete with a note that says,

 _"Enclosed, there are all kinds of goodies you will find on the Kingpin. I have marked a couple of discs that should be really interesting. Please do the right thing._ _Signed, a friend. P.S. Not for the squeamish."_

The man raises an eyebrow at this and then turns around after getting the feeling that someone was watching him (It was Peter making sure he got the package). He then reaches for his phone and dials a number.

"Hey Matt, it's Ben. There's something I need to ask you…"

Meanwhile, roughly five stations down, Peter pulls out his mobile phone and makes a call of his own.

* * *

 **Burdick residence, (Queens, NY)**

The sound of the phone ringing can be heard around the house, and Peggy was the first to pick it up.

"Hello?"

 _"Good evening Mrs. Burdick,"_ Peter greets on the other line.

The blonde woman smiles, "Peter, hi, I take it you want to speak to Cassie. She just got out of the shower, so I'll go get her for you."

Peggy puts the phone down and leaves the living room. Moments later, Cassie, wearing only a red robe and a black towel wrapped around her head, walks into the room and picks up the phone.

"Peter?"

 _"Hey Cass,"_ Peter responds. _"Is this a bad time?"_

The blonde smiles, "With you? Never. What's up?"

 _"Oh nothing much, just thinking about that movie night we were supposed to have that I blew off because I decided to pick a fight with a fat man and his electric bodyguard."_

"Peter, it's okay." Cassie looks around the room for any eavesdroppers and lowers her voice. "You were hurt and needed to heal up. You were in no condition to do anything."

 _"Yeah, but I still felt really bad about it. Which is why, in order to make up to you, maybe we can try again this Saturday? And seeing as you and I are…you know…I guess we can call it a date."_

"…Like…a REAL date?"

 _"Yep, dinner and all…Assuming J.J. pays me good this week."_

Cassie giggles, "So…do I still get to pick the movie?"

There was some silence until a sigh was heard, _"Fine."_

The blonde grins, "You did say you were going to make it up to me. Okay Mr. Parker, I guess I'll see you on Saturday. Just try not to get your ass kicked by any bad guys beforehand, or I'll come over to your house and finish what they started."

Peter chuckles, _"Yes ma'am. Ooh, gotta go, J.J.'s yelling at me to get back to work. Talk to you later."_ The spider hero ends the call.

Cassie also hangs up. She lets out a giggle and goes to her room.

* * *

 **Pym Technologies**

Scott is sitting on a chair in the main lab reading the latest edition of the Daily Bugle newspaper with a smile on his face. Peter did exactly what he said he would do and gave the incriminating surveillance disc to the press. Fisk's Kingpin persona has finally been brought to light and there is now a warrant for his arrest. Unfortunately, the crime boss managed to skip town before the authorities could get a hold of him. Being a former criminal himself, Scott can only guess that the Kingpin probably went to some safe house in another country somewhere and is lying low for a bit. While the size-changing Avenger considers this a win, he knows he shouldn't let his guard down. Fisk may be burying his head in the sand now, but no doubt will he try to come after him and Peter in a big way…especially Peter. Scott made a mental note to warn the younger hero about that on a later date, but for now, he is going to let the kid savor his moment of victory. He definitely earned it.

"Strange," Hope says as she walks into the room. "Usually when you read the paper, you always go for the funny pages."

"Hey, I read the actual paper from time to time," Scott defensively responds. "Especially when big, and I mean big, crime bosses finally get their comeuppance after all this time."

This got Hope intrigued and she takes a good look at the front page article that reads, "Wilson Fisk Exposed: by Ben Urich".

"Huh, how about that," the brunette woman comments. "And judging by the smug look on your face when I walked in here, I take it you had something to do with that?"

Scott's eyes grew wide but his face is being covered by the paper, "Uh, nope, Fisk is usually a Defenders problem, and they'll never recruit me after what I pulled on our last team up. Daredevil never answers my calls, Luke and Iron Fist would hang up the moment they hear my voice and Jessica says that if I ever contact her again, she'd step on me the next time she sees me."

Hope gives a convincing nod, "Right." She then leaves her boyfriend to his business, but before she left she speaks again, "Oh, and I overheard your little heart to heart with Peter the other day. It was rather touching. And it was real sweet of you to make sure the kid didn't get himself killed breaking into Fisk Tower."

Scott finally puts the paper down and looks at his girlfriend.

Hope just smiles at him, "Don't worry, I promise I won't tell Tony. I'll just add this to my long laundry list of secrets I have to keep. Oh, and next time you want to take down an entire criminal empire, be sure to invite me. You know how much I hate missing out on the action."

As she leaves the room, the ex-con just sits there in disbelief, and then facepalms. "Man, sometimes it sucks dating someone who is smarter than you."

 _ **With the Kingpin's crimes being brought to light, our favorite web slinger can rest easy...for now. More adventures await Spidey and the rest of the Young Avengers, so stay tuned.**_

 _ **Be sure to leave a comment with your thoughts on the story so far. Until next time...**_


End file.
